Exchange for the Better?
by RomiofAmestria
Summary: Edward has been missing for two years; only vague clues signaling her in the south. Roy finally goes down personally when he gets a letter from Hughes, to find his former love has been changed into a girl. RoyXfemEd. GENDERBENDER! LEMONS! PREG!
1. Fast Start

**~Romi~**

**Warning: The beginning is actually quite fast, but slows down a lot by the second chapter. Ed is a little OOC, as well as a girl *REASONS ARE GIVEN LATER SO DON'T FREAK OUT ON ME, PLEASE*.**

**No flames, please.**

**Enjoi!**

Roy Mustang stared at the letter.

"Found you." he whispered with a smirk.

_Hey , Roy, check this out. I was on a little investigation down by the border of Aerugo and two people came crashing through a window. One of which happened to resemble your love interest, little Edward Elric. Except, it was a girl. Ed, but a girl. What do you think happened? Anyway, after Ed beat the shit out of the...other thing and walked off with it, I asked the shop keeper what happened. He calmly explained that her name was Edward Elric and she was the best hunter in all of Amestris and Aerugo combined. She hunted 'monsters' and such and kept everyone in line. She lived at 134 Green Street in the Hunter's Home with a bunch of boys'. In fact, they weren't gonna let her stay but Ed proved her worth. Sounds like your Ed, right? If I were you, I'd check it out._

_-Hughes_

Roy began his trek down to the Command then, planning on taking come leave to 'visit' Edward. The 'boy' had been missing for two years, right after Al got his body back. There had been little rumors about Ed being south, but he hadn't looked into them much, or if he had, he came up with nothing._ I have to call Al and bring him,_ Roy thought as he climbed the steps and into the building he knew Hawkeye was in.

After a short walk to his office, Roy sauntered inside and walked up to Hawkeye's desk.

"Sir, why are you not dressed properly for work?" she asked irritably.

"I plan on taking leave for two weeks."

"Why?"

"To visit Ed."

"'Ed'?" Havoc asked, leaning towards them.

"Did you find Ed?" Breda asked from across the room.

"Yeah, in a way. So, this is important, _right?"_ Roy asked, trying to hide his excitement.

"Seeing as you're so infatuated with the boy, sure." Hawkeye sighed. A light blush painted Roy's cheeks, but he left promptly anyway while Hawkeye organized the leave documents.

* * *

><p>Roy was at his house again, packing, when he picked up the ringing phone.<p>

"Mustang Residence." he said sharply while putting a few extra shirts into his suitcase. Roy remembered how Ed always used to love wearing them before he'd left. Ed would wear them and they'd cuddle in Roy's bed while reading a book. Ed's golden locks would be splayed across Roy's chest or the pillow while a thin sheen of sweat formed on his body, matching Roy's. His lips would be slightly parted in panting while Roy slowly slid himself inside the hot and sexy writhing body of his-_enough._ He was getting hard and that would not be good while talking on the phone.

_"Hey, Mustang, its Al."_

"Hey, Al!" Roy said cheerfully, putting in Ed's pink vibrator. The boy used to love it so much when Roy was gone. Roy had the honor to watch once and-_alright, enough already_.

_"Did you get any clues to where Ed might be?"_ Al asked, his voice as optimistic and jovial as ever. But Roy was matching it today.

"Yup! A huge one, actually. I found out where Ed's living, you wanna come and see her?"

_"Yes, of course! Wait. 'Her'?"_

"Yeah. Ed is a girl now."

_"W-how did that happen?"_

"I don't know. We should ask her when we get there. Meet me at the Central train station."

_"I'm already there."_

"Even better. I'll see you there in a half hour."

_"Great, see you soon."_ they both hung up. Roy put in a bottle of lube, a toothbrush, batteries for the vibrator, a sex magazine, two boxes of tissues, and clothes. He shut the case and grabbed a small duffel back. He filled it with Ed's favorite books and a few new alchemy ones before zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder than grabbing the suitcase and left for the train.

* * *

><p>Roy found Al asleep on a bench at the train station, his bronze hair short again. He nudged the boy gently awake.<p>

"Come on, Al. It's time to go see your older sister." Roy encouraged, the boy sat up groggily and followed Roy to the train that was bound to leave in a few minutes. After finding an empty cabin they put their luggage in a safe place and Roy began briefing Al on what's been going on. Such as, Ed being a hunter, living on the border of Aerugo, living in a home full of boys', and, most importantly, being a girl. They discussed it the whole train ride, both getting progressively more excited about seeing her. Al never once thought to ask if she knew they were coming.

* * *

><p>Al was walking side-by-side with Roy up to the black brick building. Boys were fighting in the yard and some were eating at benches with other boys. There was no girl among them though. Roy and Al walked in the open door, figuring it must be similar to a school. As they walked down the hallway, Roy now carrying all of the luggage, they heard yelling.<p>

"You little bitch!" a male's voice cursed.

"If you say that again I'm gonna cut off your fucking manhood!" Ed's beautiful, granted slightly more feminine, voice retorted. Roy dropped the bags and Al all but stuttered at him while the man ran.

He found Ed standing no more than two inches farther from a man a foot taller than her. She was facing him up with an irritated expression while the man looked just as pissed. His fist was clenched as well as Ed's and one of them could start flying punches any second. Of course, it's always the guy who has to initiate the first punch. Or, in this case, slap. His hand made an acute sound when it flew across Ed's cheek.

Roy immediately pounced onto him, knocking him to the ground quickly and sending a good, strong punch into his jaw. Ed stood in shock as Roy jammed his knee into the man's stomach, effectively blowing the air out of him and proceeding in giving him another pretty Shiner. Roy then stood and brushed himself off and turned to Ed, who was still staring at him.

"I brought your stuff." he said happily.

"Roy!" Ed squealed. _Ah,_ Roy remembered the first time he'd heard Ed do that, right after they got together and Roy was on a high from being promoted. He'd begun a tickle fight with Ed and ended up in bed. She'd been moaning and screaming the whole night-_ALRIGHT._ Roy pushed Ed back and lifted her chin. He got a sweet taste of the delicious lips as well as a befitting erection when he heard her moan. Roy broke it for air and the fact that he heard someone coming.

"You had to just leave the luggage in the middle of the hall." Al scoffed while dragging the whole hundred pounds of clothes, naughty toys, and books.

"Al!" Ed gasped and pounced on him. She hugged him tightly.

"Ed!" Al hugged back just as tight, if not, tighter. They finally let go and Ed put her hands on her hips while smirking.

"I'm finally taller than you!"

"Not for too much longer though, I went into a growth spurt about a month ago."

"Oh, fuck my life." Ed growled and dropped beside Roy's suitcase.

"Ed-"

"Let's see..." she mumbled as Ed unclasped the case and opened. As soon as her eyes found the large pink vibrator she shut it quickly. A blush dusted Ed's cheeks and she looked at Roy. "Plan on having fun while you're here?" she teased.

"Of course, when don't we?" Roy purred back.

"Not to be a smartass, but for two years." Al said while picking up his own suitcase. Ed laughed while Roy rolled his eyes. The young girl opened the duffel bag and gave a satisfied nod when she saw the books.

"So, are you busy?" Roy asked while picking up the suitcase and bag-o-books.

"Not really. You can come to my room if you want, the boys' love a good show." Ed giggled. Roy laughed and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Ed, what happened? Did someone slap you again?" A worried voice came from the right. Ed and Roy both looked over to see a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes running toward them.

"It's no big deal." Ed sighed, waving it off.

"Of course it is! The bastards here love to mess with you, huh?" the boy said, hand barely touching her cheek.

"It's fine," Ed said, taking a subtle step back, "I always put 'em in there place, don't I?" Roy suddenly had a protective instinct flare when he saw the way this boy was looking at her. He couldn't tell if it was desire of adoration. Either way, he wasn't getting her.

"Mm-hmm. Did he just slap you this time?" he asked gently. Ed's eyes flared for a second before settling back down.

"Just a slap. That was all." she growled.

"Come on, we should get to your room and unpacked." Roy advised, softly nudging Ed's back.

"Sorry." Al said apologetically as they passed. The boy decided to follow next to Al though.

"So, are you two newcomers?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No, we're just visiting my older sister." Al said cordially.

"Oh! Ed, I didn't know you had siblings!" the boy seemed overly enthusiastic to Roy, as in he was trying to impress Ed but failing horribly.

"Only one; Al."

"So, whose this?" the boy asked, jabbing his thumb in Roy's direction.

"He's my boyfriend." Ed said, a small smile on her face. Roy's face bloomed into a smirk when he saw the way the boy fumbled with walking for a moment.

"'Boyfriend'?" he asked incredulously, "This guy has to be twice your age!" Ed stopped and turned halfway. Roy now felt more pity than defensiveness towards the boy who was now getting one of Ed's coldest glares.

"So, what? I love him, and that's what matters. Not fucking age," she growled then began walking again, "Anyway," Ed's voice was light, "age is really based on the mind."

"If so, then you'd be older than me." Roy laughed.

"Child prodigies are always ten years older than they really look." Ed winked with a huge smile.

"At least you're actually smiling," the boy sighed, "Hopefully that won't be an annual thing anymore?"

"Oh, shut up." Ed growled and took a key from her pocket. She unlocked a door with the numbers 1654 and walked inside, leading all three men and boys in.

"And this is where I've been for the last two years, boys'." Ed said, gesturing to the small dorm. Or, more accurately, apartment. It had a separate bedroom, 2 bathrooms (one connected to the bedroom), and some other room. The living room and kitchen were half connected; a small wall separating them. There was a black leather loveseat in the center of the room and a leather chair next to it. A single bookshelf was beside the door and there was a table on either side of the couch. The walls were a light, olive-green and the floor was wood. Real wood.

"I paid for all this, before it was just a simple, small apartment with nothing in it." Ed said proudly with a hand on her hip.

"It still took you a whole year to earn this room though, too." the mystery boy added.

"Right." Ed said quickly and took Roy's things. She threw them into the bedroom and sighed, "Al, you're okay with sleeping on the couch, right?"

"Of course! Anything to be with you after so long." Al said happily. Ed smiled and took his suitcase. She set it next to the couch and led the boys to the extra room. When she opened the door Al gasped.

"It's a library! Ed, I can't believe you got this for yourself!" he laughed, walking in. Bookshelves lined the walls and made two rows through the room. By the door was a black leather sofa which matched the furniture in the living room. It also had a side table, but this had a lamp.

"I've found her sleeping in here with books surrounding her a couple times." the boy laughed.

"Of course, you did." Roy chuckled quietly.

"Ah, Aiden, you remember when the next meeting was?" Ed asked, flopping onto the couch.

"Not for some time, why?"

"I wanted to know how much longer I had with these guys." Ed said, gesturing to her brother and boyfriend. Aiden nodded slowly, jealously flaring in his eyes. Nobody was ever allowed to be around Ed, not even himself and he was Ed's best friend...

**Yeah, I told you it was quick! It slows down to a normal pace though. I couldn't help but make it fast; I rewrote this thirteen time, no joke!**

**NOTE TO DE JA VU READERS: I'm not letting the story die, but am taking a long break from it only. If you have any ideas, those would be greatly appreciated**

**R&R!**

**~Romi~**


	2. Getting Into It

**~Romi~**

**Warning: Al is definitely a bit OOC, Ed is as much as she was the last chapter and same with Roy. They don't really change throughout the story...**

**No flames, please.**

**Enjoi!**

Ed laid between her boyfriend's legs, holding the book they were both reading. She loved it when they were like this. They'd had breakfast for dinner that night and Al was already asleep on the couch, she'd made sure of that before she came in here to rest. Roy's hand brought Ed out of her musing. It was slowly sliding under her shirt and then across her stomach. It stopped at her navel though and fingered the piercing she'd gotten.

"When did this happen?" Roy chuckled, pulling on it gently.

"When I first got drunk." Ed replied sheepishly.

"You? Got drunk?"

"They made me, it wasn't on purpose."

"Whatever happened to never letting anyone make you do anything?"

"I don't know...I just wanted to be accepted..."

"So, peer pressure...?"

"Maybe that had a small part."

"Well, Ed, I'd say you've changed." Roy sighed. Ed suddenly looked up at him.

"Is that bad? Do you not love me anymore?" Ed's voice cracked. Roy began laughing.

"No, of course I still love you, I was just kidding, Ed."

"Oh..." Ed mumbled, a blush creeping up on her face. Roy kissed the top of her head and reached over to pluck the book from her hands. "Weren't we reading that..." Ed trailed off as Roy's lips pressed against her's. When they broke, Ed rolled onto her stomach and scooted up. Roy caught her lips again before she had a chance to breathe in. Ed's arms wrapped around hs neck as Roy nipped her bottom lip, instantly gaining entrance. His hand slowly began to trace her waist and move down her thighs. Ed moaned when he began to massage her hips.

"Ed..." Roy groaned between kisses as Ed ground her hips against his, "When did you start getting bolder?"

"When I found out you liked it." Ed purred and ran her hands down his neck only to stop at his collar and pull.

"Ed-!" Roy sighed as button went flying, "You're gonna fix that."

"Whatever." Ed mumbled and began to trace his muscles. Roy's hands traveled inward and started unbuttoning Ed's pants. Ed dove her tongue into his mouth and they began the fight for dominance again. Her hands also joined Roy's at their abdomens and began to unbutton his pants as well. Anything to have him inside her again.

"Hey, Ed, sense your gender changed, wouldn't that make you a virgin?"

"Oh, yeah. Guess you get to take it twice." Ed giggled and pulled on his trowsers. Roy lifted Ed's hips and all but tore off her pants and underwear at once. Her took her shirt off in one fluid motion as well before he wiggled out of his own pants and boxers. Ed purred at the sight of his nine-inch cock.

"I missed that." she whispered, stroking the side of it.

"Careful, Ed. Remember what happened last time you did that?" Roy laughed, pulling Ed beside him and got on top. He straddled her hips while Ed tried to figure out what he was talking about. "Plus, I'm already so hard it hurts." Roy groaned.

"I remember when I got that just from looking at you." Ed giggled.

"When was that?" Roy asked with a smile as he ran his hands under her back to unstrap the bra.

"When I was young and going into puberty. I didn't know what to do about it, that's why I also wore that long red coat to cover it up."

"Oh?" Roy laughed, pulling the accursed article off and dropping it on the floor. Ed was just as gorgeous as he remembered, only difference was this kind of relationship wasn't forbidden and they could have children if they wanted. Now, if they waited a few days before having sex they'd be completely legal. Roy's hand ran down Ed's hips again and he paused when his hand brushed her inner thigh.

"What?" Ed breathed, ready for anything.

"I brought your vibrator." he said, thinking that might work better in getting her situated then his fingers.

"Yeah...?" Ed's brow furrowed.

"You want it?"

"I don't need it when I have you." Ed sighed, pulling him down closer. Roy smirked and plunged his fingers inside Ed. She gasped and moaned as he wiggled them around. _That's right. I'm all you'll ever need,_ Roy thought as he thrust his finger in and out. Ed moaned louder and started to writhe under him. Roy took his fingers out and licked them.

"You taste different, Ed," he chuckled, "But still delicious."

"Oh, yum, vaginal fluid." Ed said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"It is."

"I prefer your precum." Ed purred, rubbing her hips against his cock. Roy groaned and held her hips down as he positioned himself against her vulva. Ed was panting now, nails pressed into his neck. "Fuck me..." she whispered. That was it. Roy propelled himself inside her, causing Ed to throw her head back and scream in pleasure.

"Aaaaah! Roy!"

"Ed..." Roy grunted, beginning to pull himself out, only to thrust back in.

"Yes! Ah, ah...Roy! Harder!" Ed begged, nails scraping his back, not that Roy noticed.

"Yes, ma'am." Roy chuckled through his panting, increasing his speed and power*1*. Ed moaned and screamed and writhed under him, begging, panting, and crying out in pleasure. Roy felt her climax, contracting around him while moaning loudly, gradually evolving into a scream. He couldn't help but follow Ed's example and ejaculate into her.

"Roy..." Ed panted as he pulled himself out and laid beside her.

"Ed, I love you." he whispered, while pulling her into him.

"You stole my line." Ed pouted by quickly gave in and snuggled into his chest. Roy's hands wrapped around her. His right hand curled under her butt while his left cradled her neck while he kissed her. It was simple and loving kiss, without tongue. "I love you." Ed yawned and laid her head against his chest.

* * *

><p>Roy walked out of the shower, still feeling the stinging scratches on his back. He didn't bother putting on a shirt as he got dressed and walked into the kitchen, only to hear giggling from the couch. He poked his head into the living room and glared at Al.<p>

"Ed do that?" the younger boy asked.

"Do what?"

"Make those bloody scratches; she seemed pretty high last night." the boy chuckled. Roy rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah, she did do that. I fucked her into next week though, so it would make sense."

"When do you think she'll be up?"

"Not for several more hours. Ed usually takes a few extra hours of sleep after sex."

"Mm. Hey, Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't get her pregnant." Al warned, eyes actually holding seriousness. Roy blinked. He hadn't planned on it but...they weren't being very safe without condoms.

"I'll try not to." Roy said sheepishly, now going to be on high alert for signs. Al actually glared at him.

"No. You _will not_ get her pregnant. I can think of a million reasons to not. 1; she would be in pain. 2; Woman can die from getting pregnant. So. _You. Will not. Get. My sister. Pregnant_." Now Roy was offended.

"Alphonse," he said firmly, "If Ed wants to get pregnant I'll happily oblige to being the father; you have no say in it." Al's hand formed a fist and his glare intensified.

"I have a say because when you're at work I'll be the one helping her. Think of the depression she'd go into, the pain, the time spent, the-"

"What are you talking about...?" came Ed's groggy voice.

"Nothing." both men said quickly. Ed shrugged and padded passed Roy, not awake enough to smile or do anything but give a squintied-eye look to everyone.

"You'd better test her." Al said quietly. Roy glared at him and walked into the kitchen quickly.

Ed was leaning on the counter watching the coffee slowly drip into the pot. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, babe..." she whispered, voice slightly hoarse.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. Ed yawned.

"I'm alright. My stomach is just aching a bit." she mumbled. Roy's heart started to pound. Him and Ed hadn't even talked about having children yet!

"Wanna go somewhere?" Roy asked. Ed looked perplexed as she gazed up at him.

"Where...?" she asked slowly. Roy grabbed Ed's hand and started to pull her to the door. He put Ed's shoes on her before she could even think about what was happening, did the same to himself, grabbed their coats, and left. He helped Ed into her's and then put his own on while pushing her towards the exit.

"Where's the fire, colonel?" Ed asked, stopping at the door.

"Go, Ed. The faster we get there the faster this is over and we can start whatever needs to be done." Roy nudged her out the door.

"I don't understand..." she told him as Roy started to pull her again.

"Ed? Where are you going? You look like you just woke up." Aiden said as he caught up to them.

"I don't know..." Ed mumbled, eyes locked on Roy's back and pulled them to a stop, "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong." she demanded. Aiden stood beside her as backup.

"We're going to the doctors." Roy sighed.

"Why?" Ed asked incredulously.

"To see if you're pregnant."

"I wouldn't be!"

"You don't know that! I can't remember one time when we used condoms!"

"That's because we never have-why this all of a sudden?"

"Because what if you do get pregnant, Ed? Think of all the setbacks. You're only seventeen, this would disturb your whole life. Just come on so we can get you tested."

"Wait a minute..." Aiden mumbled, noticing how Ed had a hand on her stomach and was turning a shade of green. Roy didn't seem to notice. Aiden held her hair back just in time for the keeling over and vomiting. Roy's eyes widened and he go of her hand as she needed it to stay up while she knelt on the ground. Roy swallowed hard.

"Ed, do you need me to carry you?" he asked lovingly. Ed shook her head and sat back, wiping her mouth on a napkin Aiden had handed her.

"I can still walk."

"Even if you're not pregnant, we should go anyway to see what has you puking."

"It better not be an STD." Aiden mumbled.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I'd have one or Ed." Roy growled as he helped Ed up. They left the area and walked slowly to the clinic. About halfway there though Roy just scooped Ed up and carried her; she seemed to be having trouble taking steps.

* * *

><p>The sight of Ed's legs on stirrups reminded Roy even more of if Ed was pregnant. She was laying in the bed, holding his hand as the doctor poked around. Roy had simply asked for a fertility test; curious as the if Ed was barren or not and if she was pregnatable, just how? The doctor had said something about testing cervical mucus and Roy was now concerned with what that had to do with anything. He looked down when Ed squeezed his hand.<p>

"You okay?" Roy asked gently.

"Yeah, it's just cold..." Ed mumbled back.

"Everything looks fine, by the way." the doctor smiled at them from between Ed's legs. Ed rolled her eyes and Roy was feeling jealous of the doctor. Personally, he wanted to be the only person to ever be where she was, but he couldn't have everything he wanted.

"So, why'd you request this?" the doctor asked. Ed looked up at Roy, also curious.

"Oh. Uh. Because we wanted to see how fertile she was...we've been having some trouble getting pregnant."

"Right. Why else would you want to get tested?" the doctor giggled. Ed glared at Roy and rolled her eyes when he mouthed 'what'. The doctor stood with a hidden item in her hand and put it in her pocket.

"You can put your legs together now if you'd like." she smiled at Ed as the young girl quickly did so and tucked her legs closer when the doctor unstrapped them. Roy handed Ed her clothes, not that there were many due to the sudden rush of leaving. Well, Roy only had his pants and jacket on along with a pair of boots so...

A nurse walked into the room and smiled at Ed.

"You just have a stomach flu, dear. A few days rest and you should be perfectly healthy again."

"Uh-huh." Ed mumbled and got off the table. The doctor and nurse left while Ed began to change.

"That means no missions, Ed." Roy told her. Ed rolled her eyes at him, but then gave him a serious look.

"Why are we really here?" she asked. Roy rubbed his hands together, contemplating whether he should tell Ed or not. He looked up when Ed have an indignant grunt, "Fine. Don't tell me." she said and pulled on her coat before stomping out of the room. Roy quickly chased after her.

"Ed, wait...please..." Roy followed her out of the building. She spun around and glared at him.

"If you don't want me to pissed at you, then just tell me why we came here!" Ed yelled at him. Roy grabbed her arm and pulled Ed's petite body into his.

"Al and I were fighting about me getting you pregnant. That's it."

"What did he say...?" Ed asked, brows furrowing.

"He said 'You better not get my sister pregnant' and listed off a couple of reasons. Granted, I don't like the way Al initiated the thought, I agree with him." Roy confessed, gently rubbing Ed's arms. She looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Alright. Let's get back, it's cold." Ed muttered and began the trek home, ignoring her twisting stomach.

* * *

><p>Ed vomited as soon as they got there. She'd fled to the bathroom, shedding her coat and shoes along the way, slammed the door, and vomited into the toilet.<p>

"So?" Al asked from the couch, a less than pleased expression on his face.

"She has a stomach flu, Alphonse. That's all." Roy growled, setting his own coat and shoes by the door before going to pick up Ed's. He hated the sound of her retching her guts out in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The shrill ring of a phone made her jump. Ed reached over the side of the bed and picked it up. She hesitantly answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Edward Elric?"_

"Yes?"

_"You have an assignment that needs to be dealt with immediately."_

"But..."

"_No, 'buts'. You earned your place and now you have to keep it."_

"...Yes, sir..."

_"In Dublith there is a group of shapeshifters who have been causing quite a lot of trouble. Take them all out. They reside at the old Devil's Nest bar."_

"Right. I know where."

"_Good. I hope you to have a successful mission."_

"Thank you, sir." Ed mumbled before putting down the phone and slowly getting out of bed. Her slight fever had skyrocketed in the recent hour she'd been home and Roy had been taking care of her until fifteen minutes ago when Ed shooed him away to sleep. She stumbled out of the room and saw Al asleep on the couch. Ed checked the study and saw her boyfriend asleep with a book on his lap. She sighed and walked into her room then changed into light brown cargo pants then a skin-tight, black, two-quarters sleeved shirt. Ed tied her hair up in a high ponytail and reached under her bed for a locked box. Pulling it out, she began to put in the dial code. The box made a small beep and Ed opened the cover, revealing four beautiful quillion daggers. Taking each out, Ed gently hid them in her pockets and shut the box before sliding it back under the bed. She stood up and pulled on her leather boots before leaving and locking the door.

**If you've never heard of a quillion dagger you should seriously look them up; they're awesome. I wish I had some...**

**QUESTION: Do you think anyone is OOC? Who and why?**

**R&R**

**~Romi~**


	3. Soft Spots

**~Romi~**

**OH, MY H.A, I FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, that is all Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Warning: OOC's are the same as last chapter; except Al is a bit harsher. Kinda. For a good reason.**

**No flames, please, just stop reading if you don't like it.**

**ENJOI!**

Ed walked calmly through Dublith, which wasn't quite as far as she'd thought it would be. It had only been an hour train ride in fact.

Anyway, Ed walked silently to the entrance of the used-to-be Devil's Nest.

"Hello, old friend." she whispered before walking inside. Shuffling could be heard from the ride down a narrow hallway that Ed remembered led downstairs. She slowly took out two quillion daggers and tip-toed down the hallway and into the basement.

"Oh, boys', look." an androgynous voice cooed from behind Ed. She spun around and saw an interesting looking man. He had long black hair that fell about his shoulders and wore a long dark green cloak. He was quite pale, from what Ed could see, and has piercing emerald eyes. Ed armed herself quickly.

"What is your name?" she asked, all business-like. Her fever was getting worse though, and it came out particually breathy. Sweat was beginning to drip down her face as well. The man peered at her for a second.

"My name's Chef. It's french."

"Right. I'm safe to assume you're the boss."

"Yup! Are you alright there, missy? You ain't looking so good." he teased.

"Shut up." Ed growled.

"Fetch her for me boys. All I ask is you don't wound her badly enough to kill." Chef ordered. A wolf lunged at Ed from behind Chef and effectively distracted Ed from a snake bite in her side and a fox latching onto her leg. Ed stabbed her quillion dagger roughly into the snake's head as the wolf plunged its fangs into the junction between her shoulder and neck. Ed fell to the ground, ripping off the snake and stabbing to wolf in one fluid motion. It simply growled and bit harder, causing Ed to cry out in pain. She traded for slaughtering the fox instead and then attacked the wolf. It let go, but Ed was still bleeding badly. She took out another dagger and began her panting while the wolf slowly circled her, blood dripping from its mouth and human blue eyes watching closely. Ed's vision was beginning to blur and she was losing most of her strength when the animal lunged again. Its target was obvious even before he latched onto her neck. Ed hit the wall hard and passed out quickly even before her breath left. The wolf let go and licked a bit of blood off her neck before transforming back into the form of a human. He stroked Ed's cheek and smirked. 'Wolf' carefully picked her up, not bothering in hiding the daggers she dropped and carried her down a narrow hallway.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up chained to a wall. She was dressed the same as before, but felt no cold steel seeping through the cargo pant's fabric. Ed glanced up at the figure looming over her. Chef was his name, she believed. That reminded her of someone...*2* She had no time to think about it, though, as Chef crouched in front of her.<p>

"Hello, little hunter."

"Don't call me little..." Ed growled through her inaudible pants. Chef chuckled lowly and brought a blade into view.

"You know what this is, correct, darling?" he asked.

"Of course..."

"I'm going to use this pretty little weapon to carve designs into your flawless skin." he laughed. Ed glared at him whole-heartedly and waited for him to begin; there wasn't much she could do being strapped to the wall and floor. Chef pressed the tip of the blade to her collarbone and drug it down. Ed groaned in pain and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel it twisting and twirling and carving into her skin, possibly making intricate designs or just scribbles. Hopefully it wasn't the latter. The blade left her skin and Ed opened her eyes, only to watch it be positioned at her neck and pressed in deeply before sliding across.

* * *

><p>Roy was...to put it simply, was pissed. Pissed that Ed had left when a fever of 104.27. Al was...<em>somewhere<em>; he hadn't even left a note. Roy reached for the knob to the entrance of the apartment after putting on his shoes and coat, only to have it open and smack him square in the face.

"GAH!" Roy fell backwards, clutching his nose angrily at whoever opened the door so carelessly. He immediately glared at Al, whom happened to be the person who flew the door open. He paid no acknowledgement to Roy's major nosebleed which happened to have not been induced by a horny Ed.

"Mustang! Ed left for a mission in Dublith!"

"Uh, yeah, there was a message saying she shouldn't go and someone else was assigned to it..."

"Yeah, so stop holding your fucking nose and let's go get her before she collapses from exhaustion!" Al yelled, dragging Roy off the floor and out the door. Roy ignored Al's ignorance and followed him anyway, as the older man had no idea where Dublith was.

* * *

><p>Where they were was a rundown, abandoned bar with a weather-beaten sign saying, "Devil's Nest."<p>

"I can't believe this is a hideout..." Roy mumbled.

"Mm. Neither can I. We should go save Ed, though." Al suggested irritably.

"Whenever it comes to Ed you get so uptight." Roy sighed.

"She's my older sister, what do you expect?" Al turned sharply and swung open a door that led to a staircase. He started going down them swiftly with Roy in tow.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later,<p>

They came across a room of people playing poker, of course, and burst through the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the five people yelled, who seemed to have all the coins. His hair was silver and he had striking blue eyes.

"I'm General Roy Mustang. I recall a girl with blond hair and gold eyes being sent here; where is she?"

"Wow, Roy, you sound like a superhero.*3*" Al scoffed.

"Shut up, Al."

"I don't 'recall' ever seeing a girl here at all, so fuck off." Another spat. He had black hair and green eyes. Roy gripped his shirt tightly.

"I know she's here so tell me where the fuck she is!" he demanded.

"Why should we? She's gonna be dead soon anyway." the first guy chuckled. Roy's eyes flashed and he dropped the man he'd been holding. He held up his right hand and snapped, igniting the first guy on fire. He ran screaming and on fire out of the room.

"Wanna tell me where she is now?" Roy growled. Al was peering out the door at the burning man, watching him fall onto the floor and be incinerated almost.

"T-t-the back room! With Chef!" The man on the floor, formally known as the man Roy was holding, stuttered out. Roy snapped his fingers once more, burning the cash and coins on the table. Roy and Al walked swiftly to the back room, the laughing let them know this was the right place. Al opened the door and both men stood shocked. Blood splattered the wall and a dark figure was standing in front of a lump, holding a crimson bat. The dark liquid dripped from the end and Roy snapped his fingers, not caring who the figure was or not. They screamed and ran in different directions. Al was staring in horror at the lump while Roy ran over. It was Ed, of course. Blood was dripping from her mouth and covered her chest. A large slit was in the side of her neck and bruises were beginning to form on her shoulder and chest area. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was panting lightly, not seeming to notice Roy or Al or that the 'man with a bat' had even left.

"Ed," Roy said firmly, "Can you hear me?" Her eyes slowly lifted to his and began to fill with tears.

"Roy..." she breathed. Roy cupped her cheek.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" he told her gently. Ed nodded weakly. Al ran over and knelt beside her as Roy melted the chains binding both her arms and legs. Al noticed, to his dismay, the side of her head was bleeding.

"I think he got her head." he said quietly. Roy could only look at the fatal wound on her neck.

"I'm going to have to sear that closed..." he mumbled, his fingers grazing it. Al leaned closer to look at it.

"Whoa..." he mumbled.

"Ed." Roy said softly. She peered at him through bleary eyes, looking very out-of-it, "I'm going to sear the wound closed. You won't make it to the hospital if I don't; you'll bleed to death." Ed nodded weakly and Roy laid her on the floor. He gently took Ed's chin and turned her head to the side, exposing the wound better.

"Al, hold her head. She's pretty dizzy, I suspect, and may try to get away."

"Uh...sure." Al mumbled, taking Ed's head in his hands firmly, but not touching the wound where the bat hit. Roy sat on Ed's stomach and took hold of her left hand. Her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was labored.

"Ready, Ed?" Roy asked quietly. She nodded her head best she could. Roy positioned his left hand near Ed's neck and snapped. A fairly large flame flickered on his fingertips. He held it close to the wound and it began to lick her skin. Ed whined painfully and squeezed Roy's hand. Roy held it closer and was relieved when the wound began closing, of course, that was shaken off when Ed gave a loud groan of pain and tears were peeking from her eyes. This lasted for several minutes, Ed on the verge of screaming and or passing out, Roy feeling his hand on the edge of breaking while closing Ed's wound, and Al being crushed by worry.

Roy sighed and took his hand away. It was closed somewhat, the lightest touch might break his work though and Ed was going to have a nasty scar. That's when he noticed Ed had stopped moving and her hand was limp. He looked down at the angelic face and saw it was lax. She'd fallen unconscious at some point. Roy felt his heart rate pick up and got off her instantly then began to touch her cheek.

"Ed? Ed? Ed, can you hear me?" he asked desperately. Al touched his shoulder.

"Roy, we need to get her took a hospital!" he yelled. Roy froze for a moment, looking over her bloodied body, and finally broke from his trance when Al slapped him.

"Pick her up, dammit!" he yelled. Roy nodded and slid his arms under Ed's limp body; they made their way out of there.

* * *

><p>Roy was pacing in the waiting room; Ed had been in surgery for two hours. A nurse had come and met Roy and Al about an hour ago, updating them on what was wrong with Ed. There were a number of things. 1; Ed was suffering from blood loss and would be a little out of it, 2; Many of her ribs were broken, 3; She had a minor concussion. They still had to do tests on the last one; one Ed had to be awake for. Roy looked up from his thoughts to see a nurse attempting to get his attention.<p>

"Mr. Mustang?" she asked. Al was looking at him curiously from beside her.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see Edward now?"

"Of course!" Roy stood quickly and followed them into the room Ed was supposedly in.

Roy walked in before them to see Ed lying on the bed, still passed out. He strode over and sat beside her, only calming down when he saw that the heart monitor was steady and she didn't need anything except that the I.V. They sat in silence for a while, the nurse leaving soon after bringing Roy and Al here. Al sighed and sat in a chair at the end of the bed, both men watching Ed sleep.

* * *

><p>It was...about midnight, Roy figured. He sighed and flipped a page in his book when he felt Ed's hand tighten around his. Roy looked up quickly to see Ed moving her head slowly from side to side with a pained expression on her face. Roy stood up slowly.<p>

"Roy..." Ed whimpered and he could see a tear peeking out from her eye. Roy bent down and kissed Ed's cheek tenderly.

"I'm right here, Ed." he coddled. Ed's head swished from side to side for a moment before her eyes opened slowly and stared at his intently. Roy smiled.

"I'm right here. No need to be scared." he whispered and kissed her nose. Ed's hand slowly traveled up and touched Roy's cheek.

"I...I dreamt that you left me..." she whispered. Roy slowly sat back down beside her and kissed the back of Ed's hand.

"I'm not going to. Ever." he promised. Ed smiled at him.

"Yeah. When can go back to the dorm and-?"

"And get you better. You still have a high fever, Ed." Roy told her firmly.

"Whatever." she pulled him down and kissed his soft lips passionately.

"Ed-"

"Roy, can we go home? I just want to lay down and be with you..." Ed begged, a blush tainting her cheeks. Roy smirked at this.

"We could do more and just be together." he purred, kidding really; he knew Ed needed bedrest. Ed's blush just got a few shades darker at the comment, but she had a nasty idea anyway that needed to be voiced.

"Strip each other down to the nude and melt some flesh together. Me sucking you off and-"

"Ed...please, I'm getting so hard it hurts..." Roy whimpered. Ed laughed and brought him down on top of her.

"We could do that right here. Al wouldn't mind if he woke up and what's wrong with fucking in a hospital bed anyway? Their just gonna sterilize when I leave anyway."

"Ed, we could get kicked out."

"No, they'd get sued if they kicked out a patient in need of help. I probably have a concussion, right? So they need to check that out first before anything-"

"Ed, you have to rest when you have a concussion; 'No activity. Just bed rest' was what I heard a doctor say once about it."

"Ugh...but that's boring..." Ed whined. It was cute, yet obnoxious at the same time.

"Well, this would be a good time to discuss things, though, don't you think?" Roy asked. Ed's brows furrowed.

"Discuss, what?"

"You know, you're body, where you've been, why you've been there. We couldn't before, remember? We were too busy being lovebirds and then you got sick and then I had to rescue you..."

"And we aren't lovebirds now?" Ed whimpered. Roy cupped her cheek.

"Of course we are, right now we need to be serious though."

"So, we're going to play 20 questions?"

"Precisely. First question; why are you a girl?" Roy asked innocently, though Ed still caught him with an icy glare.

"The gate. When I brought Al back and traveled through the gate my gender was swapped."

"Okay...Next question; why'd you run away?" Roy kissed her sweetly, "Oh, and for every question that you answer to my satisfaction you get a kiss." Ed smirked.

"I ran away because...I..." she bit her lower lip, all snideness and smirks gone for the meantime, "I..didn't...I was unsure of what...you'd think...you seemed to like my male body so much more than any women you've dated so I thought that you'd stop loving me if I was a girl..." Roy cupped her cheek and brushed her lips with his thumb before giving her a long kiss.

"You're such a silly girl. I'd never stop loving you even if you turned into an actual bean." This earned him a punch in the eye.

* * *

><p>Roy rubbed the sore area and glared daggers at the I.V they had attached to Ed. She'd already been knocked out by them and it was less than two minutes since she'd punched him and a nurse had rushed in. He had an ice pack and had wanted to continue the conversation, but his most important questions were answered at least.<p>

***2* WOOT! South Park!**

***3* I thought Roy sounded like superman when I wrote it so**

_**QUESTION: Does anyone want to take over Deja Vu for me?**_

**R&R**

**~Romi~**


	4. Road Trip

**~Romi~**

**Warning: _Imaginary_ Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fullmetal Alchemist. That all belongs to my favorite author and main inspiration; Hiromu Arakawa. Oh, and FUNimation.**

**A/N: The ending is weird, I have to admit, but it was the ending of this section, so I stopped it there. Today (4/29/11) I actually used my rare moments of creativity to make up the rest of the story! It's gonna be a long one. Or, it seems like it's gonna be long from where I am right now...Oh, and I'll be putting questions at the top because I love writing in bold. **

**Hey, aren't you glad I updated on time? Did I ever specify when I'd update...? I WANNA UPDATE ON FRIDAYS! And it's two minutes from Saturday. XD So I'm on time if I make it.  
><strong>

**_QUESTION: Do you hate it when people put Japanese words/phrases/etc in their story and don't have footnotes explaining what they mean?_  
><strong>

**ENJOI!**

"What's your name?" And annoying doctor asked while looking at a clipboard rather than his patient.

"Edward Elric."

"Middle name?" They asked in another monotonous voice.

"Jacob."

"Whose is the president?"

"King Bradley."

"Unfortunately..." Roy muttered under his breath, but he was ignored.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Trisha Elric."

"You father's?"

"Van Hohenheim."

"...Why are your parents last names different?"

"I don't recall them ever being married." Ed braced herself for the curses sure to follow, but was pleasantly surprised when none came.

"Oh. Alright, just curious. What day is it?"

"Saturday, as I recall."

"What's the date?"

"February 1st, 1917."

"When's your birthday?"

"February 3rd, 1899."

"Oh, hey, that reminds me, I gotta get you a cake." Al said suddenly.

"Mm. We'll have to do something special too." Roy added, already excited to spend Al's money on Ed. Ed rolled her golden eyes and looked back at the doctor.

"I can go now, right?"

"Mm. Yes, but you have to stay on bedrest until your birthday."

"...whatever." Ed crossed her arms. During her stay here she'd gotten over the stomach flu, which was great, but what replaced it was aching pain from her body and a major headache. Ed got off the bed and immediately held her head with one hand.

"Ow..." she mumbled. The doctor sighed and held out a bottle.

"These are your prescriptions. Take one a day. It's for the pain."

"Oh...thanks..." Ed took the bottle gingerly and opened it, popping one of the white pills into her mouth. Roy smirked evilly when Ed put the bottle on her pocket. He took her hand quickly, along with the bottle, and put it in his pocket instead. Ed cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know, Ed, I've been wanting to carry you for sometime now..." he purred. Ed's brows furrowed.

"No."

"Yup." Roy quickly scooped her up before Ed could get away. She immediately started wiggling.

"Put me down!" she yelled as Roy smirked and carried her out of the room. Al was chuckling behind them and Ed was clawing at Roy's arms.

They made their way down the hospital's white hallways with many people staring.

"Ed, you know that if I drop you that you're gonna land on hard, cold, tile floors." Roy whispered. Ed glanced down and stopped struggling, instead gripping his sleeves.

"Don't you dare drop me." Ed growled. Roy let his arms go limp for a second, making Ed fall. She yelped and held onto him tighter.

"You fucking bastard..."

"Oh, you know you love me." Roy chuckled as they exited the building.

"Ed, are you okay? What happened?" Came Aiden's frantic calls from the car. Ed looked over curiously to see Aiden standing by Roy's car. The black-haired man immediately looked at Al angrily.

"I can't drive..." The younger boy said nervously. Ed chuckled to herself. Aiden, who was 19 and had obtained a driving licence years ago, rushed over to them.

"Ed, what happened? Why were you in the hospital?" Aiden asked nervously. Ed chuckled sheepishly.

"Mission went wrong..."

"Because you were sick and decided it would be a great idea to go on a mission anyway, suffer from a severe loss of blood, and scare the shit out of your boyfriend." Roy grumbled. He didn't see the intense guilt that passed across Ed's face or the sadness either. Aiden, who had seen it clearly, glared daggers at Roy.

"You're so inconsiderate. Did you even think about the fact that if Ed hadn't gone then she would have been kicked out and homeless?" the dark-haired boy growled, "They would have taken all her books, bed, couch, everything she'd worked for because she disobeyed one command." Ed's bangs were hiding her face by now, feeling horrible about abandoning Roy at the house so she could go get herself killed.

"I could have easily bought all those things back for her. She could always live with me again like she used to."

"Sure, but those books, the couch, the bed are all proof of her hard work and you can't rightfully buy them back."

"You can't 'buy back' Ed either; she's irreplaceable." Roy growled venomously and set Ed in the back. Al hopped into the passenger seat and Roy into the driver's while Aiden slid in beside Ed. She turned to look out the window and set her hands lazily on her lap.

"Ed." Roy sighed. She glanced up at him attentively, hoping for something good.

"Yeah?"

"Get buckled. It's a long ride." he told her. She glared at him coldly for a moment before reluctantly getting buckled as Al, Aiden, and Roy had.

They drove off, Ed glaring out the window at nothing, Roy's remorse growing, Al feeling awkward, and Aiden pissed at Roy.

* * *

><p>Roy stopped the car on the side of the road.<p>

It was nearly midnight and Ed had fallen asleep with her head on the window, Aiden with his head back, and Al's head in his palm.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took a small nap." Roy yawned. He looked out the window and saw bathrooms and vending machines nearby; a rest stop. He got out of the car silently and headed over to buy his companions some snacks after using the lou before he took his nap. Unknowingly, he'd left the car doors unlocked with a very attractive woman sleeping on the inside with her current 'bodyguards' asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up to the car shaking. She'd woken up some when the car stopped, but now this was a bit much. It felt like someone was literally moving the car from the outside. Ed opened her eyes slowly and saw that Roy was nowhere to be found and her other friends were asleep. In order to not wake them, Ed slowly unbuckled herself and got out silently. The shaking stopped quickly when she stepped out. Weird. She listening closely and froze when she heard snarling. Ed spun around and saw a very...hairy looking creature on top of the car. It was snarling like a dog at her and it's eyes were blood-red.<p>

"I hate werewolves..." Ed mumbled to herself. She quickly patted her pockets, only to find that her quillion daggers were not there. _Oh fuck._ She watched as most of his fur fluttered back and morphed away. It looked as if it was almost sucked back into his skin. Eventually, it looked like a normal guy with dark eyes. He jumped off the car and landed in front of Ed. She took several steps back, only to have him follow her.

"You're a good-looking one. You'd make beautiful offspring." he cackled. Ed's eyes narrowed. _I wish I had my fucking daggers then I could kill this guy! Goddammit!_ He lunged, only to have Ed swiftly dodge him and have his face ground into the dirt when her foot slammed into the back of his head.

"You won't be getting any." Ed said simply._ Aiden, he has to have something! No idiot would come unprepared! Damn, where would Aiden keep his arrows? Maybe in the trunk?_ His claws suddenly raked across Ed's cheek. She quickly clutched it and faltered with her steps back. _Damned headache...Roy has those pills! Where is he?_

"Come on, it won't be so bad." the monster coaxed, "You'll just be pregnant all the time; we need as many offspring as possible to bring our population back up." He grasped Ed's hips and dragged her to the ground. Ed slapped his across the face. He simply growled and grasped her chin with his hand, shoving her face upwards so she was looking behind her. Roy was exiting a door in a cement building.

"ROY!" she screeched, hoping he'd hear her before this thing got into her pants.

"What's this?" the werewolf began fingering the complex design on her chest left by Chef. He began to trace them with his claw, reopening every scratch. Ed ground her teeth together and shut her eyes tightly. Weight was settling on her hips and this guys hands were beginning to grope her chest.

"Roy..." she whimpered, opening her eyes a crack to see he was gone. _He...where did Roy go? That's it I guess, I'm on my own again._ Ed immediately brought her right fist into the creature's face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ed screamed, bringing her knee into the guy's groin. He swiped at her, only catching Ed's pant leg, which was ripped to shreds. Ed quickly scooted away and stood as she watched the werewolf kneel on the ground, holding his crotch.

"That goddamned fucking guy left me here without my daggers or pain medication." Ed grumbled, touching her bleeding cheek gingerly. Her chest was bleeding also; the scars from before now opened. She couldn't walk away until he was dead so... Ed ran over to the car and pulled open Aiden's door. The dark-haired teen woke up almost instantly and his eyes widened upon seeing a bloody Ed.

"What the fuck happened?" he yelled. Ed stepped back, glancing over the top of the car to check on her soon-to-be kill.

"Aiden, I want you to kill a werewolf." she said simply. The boy nodded quickly, got up, and opened the trunk. _I should have just gone into the trunk..._ He pulled out a bow and handed Ed his quiver. She held it close to him and Aiden pulled out an arrow, aiming for the monster beginning to stand.

"Ed, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." he said over her shoulder to her.

"Oh, shut up. It's nothing bad." Ed growled. The arrow was shot, but missed the kill-shot and hit his shoulder as the deadly creature moved. He lunged for them and Aiden quickly took another arrow and shot while stepping back immediately after. He grabbed Ed by her arm and held her behind him defensively. Ed hissed in pain as the swift movements and the cries of pain which were only making her headache worse. _Where the fuck is Roy?_ The creature pounced forward and Ed panicked. She shoved Aiden out-of-the-way, only to have herself jumped upon. Ed's upper arm was slashed open and she dropped the quiver.

"Dammit, Ed!" Aiden yelled. The creature shoved Ed into the ground, a crack resonating from her body as she yelped. Aiden took several steps away after grabbing and arrow and fired. It was sent straight into the creature's head and the point peeked out the other side. The monster fell to the ground and Ed tried to get herself out from under him. She winced horribly though as a sharp pain in her chest increased. Aiden ran over and pushed the deadweight off her. He helped Ed stand and looked at her worriedly as she clutched her side.

"He probably broke one of your ribs." Aiden said quietly. Ed nodded.

"I should get patched up before Roy comes back. He'll be pissed otherwise." she said quietly. Aiden opened the car door and helped Ed in. He helped her lean against the door on her side and pulled the first-aid kit from underneath the seat. As he started looking through it for alcohol and gauze pads, he was pleasantly surprised that it also had butterfly stitches. Ed laughed nervously when he opened one of the alcohol pads and began to rub her cheek with it.

"What?" Aiden asked, looking into her molten amber eyes.

"Nothing. I just remember the first time we had a mission together and you did the same thing except we're in a car and not in the woods." Aiden smiled at her.

"Yeah, I remember too. That was also a vampire, not a werewolf." he reminded her.

"I miss those days when we went on missions together." Ed smiled sentimentally as Aiden put a large, square band-aid over her cheek. He smoothed it and resisted the urge to kiss Ed's nose.

"Arm." Aiden said softly. Ed turned so he could get her bloody arm. Aiden ripped off her sleeve loudly and held it below the wound to suck up blood.

"Eh? What happened...?" Al asked groggily. Ed smiled at her little brother.

"Just a little tiff, nothing much." Ed assured him. Aiden bit his lower lip. She was always so happy around Al or Roy. Why never around him? What was so good about Roy anyway? He got mad at her for just trying to keep her home and things and hadn't even apologized yet when he could obviously see how sorry she was. He couldn't stand it.

"Why do you like that Roy guy so much?" Aiden asked, sliding an alcohol pad over the gash. She looked at him strange and sighed.

"Um...I guess I love Roy because...he always treats me the right way, loves me, cares for me, and worries about me. He's gorgeous and caring. Hell, he's risked his life for me so many times that I can't even begin to try to repay him. I'd do anything for him. Actually...I've been...thinking about..." Ed trailed off, a blush dusting her cheeks and her eyes locked on the window.

"Thinking about what?" Aiden asked, applying the butterfly stitches. Ed bit her lower lip.

"I think I want to marry him." she said quietly. Aiden literally ripped open the next alcohol pad. Ed didn't seem to notice, though Al was watching attentively.

"You love him that much?" Al asked quietly, a small smile gracing his features. Ed nodded.

"Ed." Aiden said, "We'll have to take your shirt off to treat the cuts on your chest." the boy blushed at the thought of seeing Ed without a shirt on. Ed shrugged.

"Alright." Al looked out the window, seeing Roy walking towards them while an armful of...snacks? Cool.

"Hey, you know Roy could always do the rest. He's coming anyway." Al told them. Aiden nodded briefly and Ed shrugged. She sighed as the blood would probably never come out of her shirt. The car door opened softly. Roy blinked at them for a moment.

"You're all awake. I guess there was no point in being quiet then-Ed, what the fuck happened to you?" Roy stared at the blood stained shirt, band-aided cheek, and gauze covered shoulder.

"I got in a fight." Ed admitted sheepishly. Roy sighed heavily and shut his door. Loudly. He opened Ed's door and pulled her legs gently towards the door so she was facing him. Roy leaned over her to grab the first aid kit then knelt on the ground to patch up her chest.

"Who did this?" Roy asked as Ed took off her shirt.

"A werewolf." she told him and set the bloodied article beside her. Roy sighed and pulled the bra straps down. Aiden, who was sitting behind her, was trying desperately to hide his erection. Al was simply watching without an erection and calmly acknowledging that his older sister was beautiful. Roy started the clean the scratches.

"At least it's going to be a sexy-looking scar." he chuckled. Ed smiled.

"Mm. Turns you on already, doesn't it?" she purred. Aiden almost whined at how painful his erection was getting. Roy smirked.

"You know I'll have fun kissing them."

"I'd hope so. Sex wouldn't be as fun." Roy and Ed both looked over when Aiden burst from the car and walked briskly towards the bathrooms. Al was laughing his ass off and the couple was perplexed.

* * *

><p>Aiden walked quickly into one of the stalls, ignoring that there were two other people and locked it. He quickly pushed down his pants and looked at his rock-hard six-inch erection. Aiden's hand wrapped around the soft member and began to pump up and down his shaft. Thoughts of Ed swan through his mind until a particular scene stuck. It was a dream he'd had the other night...<p>

_Ed moaned as Aiden pressed himself against her and began to fondle her breasts. She began to rock her hips against his and panted at the feeling of his hot bulge against her abdomen. Her naked body was glistening with sweat and her amber eyes were on fire. Ed's nipples were pert and she was writhing already._

_"Aiden," she moaned breathlessly, "Please..."_

_"Please, what?"_

_"Please...fuck me! I want you inside me!" she screamed. Aiden gladly allowed himself to thrust inside her hot cavern and began to propel himself in and out. She screamed and begged for more when finally she contracted around him._

Aiden's hand squeezed, mocking the actions of Ed's climax around him and came into the toilet. His white seed swam in the water while he desperately needed to be inside Ed. The dream had even made him consider rape to get inside her._ I can't believe I want her so bad I'd consider rape as an option..._he scolded himself internally.

"Some sick fuck is jerking off in one of the stalls." Someone suddenly spat, obviously disgusted, "It's a public place for fuck sake!"

"Oh?" Roy's baritone echoed through the bathroom, "You're right. He's probably just some sick, desperate fuck whose imagining that the one he has a teenage girl's crush on is fucking him." Aiden quickly put himself away and zipped up his pants. All his wants relating to Ed, her bearing his children, her to be his wife, girlfriend, lover, were all being laughed at by her damn boyfriend.

Aiden waited until Roy was gone again to leave the bathroom, still not ready to face either him or Ed yet though.

When he left the bathroom he was greeted by the sight of Ed and Roy kissing. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands her resting on her round hips. Her eyes were closed in a relaxed manner while Roy's onyx eyes moved to look at Aiden. When they, finally, broke Ed smiled at him as Roy hugged her. Roy smirked and looked very smug as he glared at Aiden. The younger boy felt his heart filling with hatred for the bastard Ed loved. Why was Ed in love with him? Aiden had saved her life too. Then again...she saved his at the same time. One of the worst parts out of everything; Ed was wearing Roy's shirt while Roy wore his jacket. While walking over Aiden had to remind himself several times that Ed's shirt was trashed and that it was better she wore an overly large shirt than simply a jacket.

**And, that's it 'till next week. XD**

**Has anyone ever seen Foamy the Squirrel? I just recently discovered it and...it's epic. So, if you haven't seen it and enjoy crude humored rants in a high-pitch voice, than I suggest you watch it on youtube or something. XD**

_**QUESTION: Do you hate it when people use Japanese words in their story and don't have a footnote at the bottom saying what it means?**_

**~ROMI~**


	5. Car Crashes and Sex Problems

**~Romi~**

**Warning: ALMOST lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of disclaiming when this sight is obviously for FANS. Why the fuck do you think it's called FANfiction.**

**A/N: I feel odd, always putting in author's notes, it's like I'm talking to myself rather than my 'fans', which I do a lot anyway...**

**_Question: Do you think I should update a bit faster?_  
><strong>

**ENJOI!**

Ed was asleep on Roy's lap, her head neatly snuggled on his legs while Roy's hand gently ran through her hair. She'd fallen asleep like that and now Al was watching for the sun to rise with Aiden in the driver's seat. His attention was drawn to the mirror when he heard stirring.

"You finally woke up, I was starting to worry." Roy chuckled. Aiden was completely mesmerized by the amber eyes that matched the exact colors of the sunrise. Ed sat up on Roy's lap and looked out the window briefly to catch the dawn. It was slow and steady.

"Aiden!" Al yelled, gripping the arms of his chair as they drove headlong into another car. Al was jerked forward by the crash; the seatbelt saving him as well as Aiden and Roy. Although, Ed's head smashed into the window, causing it to crack. Roy held her waist tightly, but it wasn't enough.

Aiden slammed on the breaks even though it was too late; the car was totaled. It happened to quick for anyone to realize what had happened until they heard Roy's panicked yell.

"Ed?" he quickly brought the girl close to his chest. Her head was bleeding and she was unconscious. Roy immediately looked at Aiden.

"You couldn't watch the road?" he yelled.

"We need to tend to Ed." Al said quickly before anything else could happen. He got into the back with them and grabbed the first aid kit from under the seat and opened it. Ed's head was now dripping blood on the floor. It was in the corner of her forehead and dripped over her eye and dribbled down her chin. Roy brushed her hair back and saw the large cut that had been inflicted and the bruising already beginning to form.

"Her headache is going to be 10x worse, huh?" Al laughed. Aiden had already left the car to talk to the other driver though. Roy sighed.

"Al, this car is wrecked, it's not gonna make it to Central. Stay here with Ed and if she wakes up update her on what happened; I'm gonna go find a phone and call Hawkeye."

"Alright." Al took Ed and gently laid her on the backseat. He knelt on the floor beside the seat and continued to work on her head. Truthfully, Roy had wanted to kick the shit out of Aiden for possibly giving Ed another concussion only the day before her birthday, but he was unable to find the kid so he ran over to where there was a small house.

* * *

><p>Roy straightened his jacket to make it look as if he wasn't actually not wearing a shirt underneath. He knocked on the door and hoped that he wouldn't be yelled at for waking someone up so early. The door opened a moment later to an old woman.<p>

"Oh, hello! What can I do you?" he asked kindly. She was short and plump and had a friendly smile paired with the smell of cookies; something all old woman should be.

"Would you mind if I used your phone? We got into a car crash not far back."

"Oh, not at all, my boy!" the woman stepped aside to let him in and led him to the living room where her phone was neatly placed on a charger. He picked it up and quickly dialed the office number. Everyone was there on Sundays and got out early, like most work places. Hawkeye was always the earliest there and usually made it by sunrise.

_"General Mustang's Office."_

"Hawkeye, uh, we have a little problem." Roy said nervously.

_"What is it? Did something happen to Ed?"_

"Actually, a lot has happened to Ed...anyway, we got into a car crash, Ed's bleeding and unconscious, and the car is trash; we need you to come get us with two cars."

_"Two cars?"_

"Yes, we have four people already."

_"Oh. Alright, sir, where are you?"_

"Uh...a few miles down route 358*1*. I'll be by the car."

_"Yes, sir. I'll be there in about three hours."_

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Roy set the phone down carefully and turned around and jumped at the sight of the old lady with a large basket.

"Here you go, young man, you look a bit thin."

"Thank you, ma'am." Roy smiled at her and took the basket. It smelled deliciously of cookies and various baked sweets. Ed would love this. The old lady followed him to the door.

"Oh, young man." she said politely. Roy turned around.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a young lady with you, would you?"

"Ah, yes, actually. I have a girlfriend." Roy told her, feeling awkward as if this woman was coming onto him.

"You should bring her here! I accidentally overheard your conversation and you can rest that Ed here until your ride comes."

"Oh...thank you, really. That's quite kind." Roy told her with a polite smile.

"It's no problem at all! I'll make you all something nice to eat while you're here too!" she trotted off into another room and Roy couldn't help but feel his chest warm. Some people really were to kind. Roy shut the door quietly and made his way to the car where Ed was either in major pain or still unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ed groaned and rubbed her head.<p>

"Ed, are you okay?" Al yelled. She covered her ears and glared at her younger brother.

"What happened?" Ed asked quietly while taking her hands away.

"We got into a car crash and you hit your head on the window. You'll be okay though. How are you feeling?"

"Uh, I got a major headache, but that's it."

"Good! Ah, sorry..." Al whispered when Ed winced.

"Where's Roy and Aiden?"

"Roy went to find a phone and Aiden is sulking."

"I'm not sulking..." came the muffled reply from the front seat.

"Ri-ight." Al rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I wish Roy would get back...he has those pain pills." Ed mumbled and shut her eyes again. Suddenly the door burst open, showering Ed with light. She winced again and covered her face with her arm.

"Did you turn into a vampire while I was gone, Ed?" Roy laughed. Ed took her arm away from her face and glowered at him, until she saw the basket and smelled the goodies.

"What's that?" she asked, eyes wide and mouth-watering. Roy smiled.

"Baked goods an old lady gave us. I used her phone; we're gonna go stay at her house until Hawkeye comes."

"Oh...okay." Ed mumbled and sat up. She got out of the car and Roy smiled down at her. He pulled out the white bottle as soon as Ed went to hold her head. Roy handed her the bottle and opened the basket.

"Maybe something..." he found exactly what he was looking for; apple cider. Roy took it out carefully and handed the small bottle of sweet liquid to Ed. She blinked before taking out two pills, more than she was supposed to have, and opening the cider. After taking the pills Ed put the bottle of pills in her pocket and the cider in the basket. Roy grabbed her hand before she could close the door though and kissed her as Aiden got out. He glared daggers at Roy and shut all the doors before taking the basket while passing Ed and walking away with Al following, aiming to calm the teen down. Ed pulled away.

"Enough, everything hurts right now." she mumbled. Roy's eyes saddened and he nodded before walking with Ed to the house not-so-far away. Roy knocked on the door again and the same old woman from before opened it.

"Oh, you're back! Is this your girl?" she pointed to Ed, who blushed furiously.

"Yeah, this is my Ed." Roy laughed, putting his arm around Ed's waist. She blushed even harder.

"You get into a fight my dearie?" The old woman asked, seeing her bandages, "Come inside and I'll fatten you right up!" The old woman took hold of Ed's hand and pulled her inside, Roy following behind gladly. Ed was sat down forcefully in a chair at an oak table. The old woman patted her knee.

"I'll fix some breakfast right up for you, darling! Has your beau told you how aesthetic your face is yet?" the woman scurried away before Ed could answer.

"Roy...what have you done..." Ed whispered.

"What do you mean?" Roy chuckled, lifting Ed up and sitting in her seat before seating the girl back on his lap.

"This woman is crazy!" Ed whispered into his ear.

"No she's not. She's just like my grandmother." Roy promised. Ed looked at him uneasily for a moment before quickly turning around to see the old woman.

"Here, dear, you should lay on this for a moment." the old woman told them as she pushed a folded up cot into the room. Ed blinked and Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, why?" Ed asked quietly.

"Wouldn't it be best if I checked you over? I'm a retired nurse after all!" The old woman unfolded the bed with much effort.

"Let me." Roy said kindly.

"No, I got it, you stay there with your girl." the old woman groaned as she got the cot undone. Ed sat still for a moment. It did look comfy but...

"Go on, Ed. Lay down." Roy encouraged, pushing her on the cot.

"Oh! I forgot my manners! My name is Claudette Vespucci!*2*"

"Sounds like a Cretan name." Roy said and smiled.

"It is, I was originally born in Creta. What are your names?" she asked, beginning to work on Ed while the girl just lay, shocked, confused, and worried.

"My name's Roy Mustang and Ed's name is Edward Elric."

"You have a strange name my beauty, if you don't mind me saying." Claudette told them.

"I don't mind." Ed said tiredly. Claudette kept touching Ed's head and was practically massaging it. So much so, Ed fell asleep not long after she started. Claudette ran off about five minutes in as Roy was falling asleep on the table and came back with a bag of ice. She set it on Ed's head and went to retrieve her freshly baked cookies.

* * *

><p>Roy woke up to the pleasant smell of cookies in front of him. He looked up from a pillow (when did that get there?) to see Ed chewing on a cookie. She looked at him and smiled. Roy chuckled at the small bits of chocolate on her fingers.<p>

"What?" Ed asked around the baked good in her mouth.

"You look like you did when we started dating." he told her, acknowledging how childish she seemed. Ed swallowed and had a look of elatedness on her face.

"I feel like I did when we started dating! I don't know what Claudette did, but I feel awesome!" Ed exclaimed, shoving a cookie into Roy's mouth. He ate the delicious morsel and decided that if Ed could eat the whole batch he'd help her.

After Claudette's cookies were officially gone, Ed and Roy were left with very messy fingers.

"Ugh, I hate having sticky fingers." Roy groaned. Ed laughed and took Roy's hand. He looked at her curiously until she sensually slid her pink tongue up the side of one. His eyes widened and he immediately started getting an erection.

"Ed." he mumbled, moving farther under the table. Ed moved to another finger, sucking hard and running her tongue over it. She pretended it was Roy's cock; something like practice. Roy's breaths were coming out in short puffs as Ed made a small moaning sound and closed her eyes. She dropped that hand and started on his other one. Roy clenched the table with his clean hand and watched Ed suck his fingers intensely. Claudette walked into the room calmly and took a brief look at their faces. Ed's were clouded with lust and desire while Roy's were the same, only adding in pleasure.

"You two should fuck more often," she said suddenly. Both of them immediately looked at her, surprised. Roy's finger even slipped out of Ed's mouth with a 'pop'.

"What?" Roy coughed.

"Fuck. Sex. Doing the nasty *3*. You two should do that more often; brings you closer. Plus, Roy probably needs a little relief by now. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you did it on my kitchen table, just do it soon." the old woman told them then walked away. Roy smirked and Ed matched his expression.

"Ed, do you-?"

"I'm sucking you off, Roy, what do you think I was just doing?" Ed giggled and got up. Roy moved himself back and out from under the table, anticipating Ed's actions. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and Ed put her hair over her shoulders. She smiled at Roy as she got onto her knees and spotted his hard-on pressing through the boxers.

Ed inched the gray boxers, which were slightly damp in the front from precum, down his thighs and leaned forward. Her breath ghosted over the erection, making Roy start to pant. Ed slowly wrapped her lips around the tip and slid her tongue over the slit. Roy moaned lowly in his throat and his hand moved to Ed's head as she began to deep-throat him. He gripped her hair tightly as Ed hummed lightly against his cock and traced the pulsing vein under his the fleshy membrane with her tongue.

* * *

><p>Claudette opened her front door to see a six people standing there. One of them resembled Ed, another looked completely out-of-place, and two had on military uniforms.<p>

"Hello," she said happily, "May I help you?"

"Yes," a very professional-looking blonde woman said, "We're looking for a General Roy Mustang and his friend Edward Elric."

"Oh! Those two lovebirds! They must be getting into it by now, I told them to go and have some nice sex in the kitchen." Claudette told them with a huge smirk and led them inside.

"O-oh." The woman looked slightly surprised.

"By the way, my name's Claudette Vespucci. What about you nice folks?"

"I'm Alphonse Elric, this is Aiden, that's First Lieutenent Hawkeye, and Second Lieutenent Havoc." The boy who looked somewhat like Edward told her.

"Oh! You must be Edward's brother than? You two look so much alike except that Ed's a girl." Claudette giggled. Al smiled and nodded.

"Wait...what?" Havoc asked.

"What?" Claudette asked back.

"Ed's a girl?"

"Yes, of course, Edward's a girl! I did examine her wounds after all. She had the whole nine yards and is a real looker!" Claudette laughed.

"I thought...what happened?" Havoc mumbled.

"Havoc, I'm sure Ed's not really a girl." Hawkeye assured him.

"Oh? You should go check." Claudette told them and chuckled as she walked away. Aiden was tempted too look, as well as Havoc, though for different reasons than to see if she was a girl. So, they did.

Aiden slowly opened the door to where he heard Ed's slightly hoarse voice. He peered at them closely and glared. Ed was sitting on Roy's lap, her hands unbuttoning his shirt as she mumbled something they couldn't hear. Roy's seed was dripping down her chin and Roy was unbuttoning her pants.

"Sex on a table doesn't sound to bad." Ed chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind trying it with you." Roy purred. Ed leaned forward, connecting their lips. She moaned into it when his hands pulled down her black pants past her thighs and shins to land soundlessly on the floor. The two men in the doorway were getting the beginning of an erection at the sight of her hips and panties-covered ass. Ed pushed back Roy's jacket and dropped it onto the floor as Roy began to work on her shirt. Roy began to suck on her neck, causing Ed to let out needy moans as her arms wrapped around his neck. He nipped and licked and sucked the sun-kissed flesh before pushing his shirt off her and letting it flutter to the ground. His hands slowly pulled down the bra straps when he froze. Ed noticed too. Her brows furrowed and she leaned back to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ed, we can't do this." Roy told her. Ed's eyes widened, fearing she'd done something wrong.

"Why not? Did I-?"

"No, you didn't do anything."

"Then what is it? Claudette said we could do it anywhere; even on the table."

"No, Ed, I don't want to get you pregnant yet. If we don't use condoms it's very possible you will." Roy told her, cupping her cheek. The rage that fumed in Ed's eyes was enough to cause Roy nightmares.

"Are you kidding me, Mustang?" she growled, "I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but I'm more than willing to risk getting pregnant. I don't see anyway my life could be fucked up by having your child." Ed slid off his lap and grabbed her pants. She pulled them on, followed by Roy's shirt then walked over to the counter. She grabbed a decent sized steak knife and thrust it at the door. The yelps of fear and scattering of feet let the presence of peeping toms be known. Ed shot Roy the most heated glare he'd ever seen.

"Ed-!" Roy couldn't stand; his member was so hard it was painful and he couldn't move.

"Don't talk to me." Ed hissed before stomping out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye's eyes widened when she saw Ed; breasts, hips, feminine features and in Roy's shirt.<p>

"Ed?" Al asked, "What wrong?"

"Mustang won't fuck me, that bastard." Ed growled before leaving the room again. Al quickly followed her and Aiden was nowhere to be seen along with Havoc.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye walked into the kitchen slowly to see Roy with a hand covering his face and a jacket laying on his lap.<p>

"Sir?" she asked. Roy looked up.

"You came." he said quietly.

"Yes, but...Ed...?"

"Yeah, she's a girl; The gate."

"Oh."

"Mm. Where did she go?"

"She left with Al. What's wrong?"

"She's mad at me for not having sex with her."

"Why won't you have...um...sex with her?"

"I just don't want to get her knocked-up and I don't have any condoms with me."

"Um...what did she say?"

"Ed said she was more than willing to have my children."

"Do you want children?"

"I wouldn't mind. I just don't think Ed will."

"If she says she does than she does. Roy, Ed loves you more than anything."

"Why'd she get so upset over not having sex than?"

"Probably...because she was...horny and needed you to...uh...give when you wouldn't."

"...Oh."

"You should go talk to her and get this figured out before you have no place to sleep tonight." Hawkeye warned. Roy nodded and stood, his erection having gone down by a lot, and pulled on his jacket before going after Ed.

***1* Route 358 (Riemer Straße 358) in located in Munich (München), Germany. HA! I do so research stuff!  
><strong>

***2* I love Amerigo Vespucci! He was the man to discover America NOT Christopher Columbus. We should celebrate Amerigo Vespucci day instead...**

***3* My personal favorite...**

**So...did you notice how awkward Hawkeye felt in that last conversation? Or did I do a rather sucky job at putting in feeling? Or are you all shitty readers? Probably the former...**

**R&R**

**~Romi~  
><strong>


	6. Home Again Home Again

**(Edited Last: 5/8/11)**

**~Romi~**

**Warning: ANOTHER LEMON~!**

**Disclaimer: Screw you, I'm not doing it again.**

**A/N: THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! Anyway, I've been getting very insecure about my stories and was hoping that maybe you guys would answer a question I was actually able to come up with;**

_**QUESTION: Am I moderately original?**_

**Think you could answer that for me? I'm smoldering thinking about if I am or not. PLEASE! HELP!**

**Anyway,**

**ENJOI!**

Ed sat in the backseat of one of the cars with Al beside her.

"You shouldn't get so moody over not having sex."

"But..."

"It's not really that important, Ed. Yeah, if you want to have a serious relationship sex should probably be included, but you just had sex the other night. Roy just doesn't want you to get knocked up yet."

"But I'm ready for kids. It's not like I'm trying to have any, but I wouldn't mind."

"You need to talk to him about it."

"Mm..." Ed sighed and looked out the window to see Roy and Hawkeye approaching the car.

Ed though, who was still somewhat still fuming about being denied one of her favorite pastimes, crossed her arms across her chest as Roy opened the car door. Al slid out as Roy slid in. Ed pointedly looked away from him.

"Ed," Roy sighed, "We need to talk."

"What if I don't want to?" Ed mumbled quietly.

"Then you'd be being really immature." Roy remarked. Ed turned around quickly and glared at him.

"What?" Roy leaned forward and cupped her cheek.

"First of all, you can't just get mad I me when I deny you sex." he told her and kissed the perfect nose adorning Ed's face.

"Why not?"

"Because that is most certainly not fair to me. You'd also be acting like a little kid that doesn't get candy whenever they ask."

"...Fine. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to get me pregnant?" Ed asked quietly, hurt reflecting in the molten eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I don't think you're quite ready to settle down and have kids." he told her gently. Ed's eyes softened considerably.

"Do _you_ want to?" she whispered.

"Have kids?"

"Yeah."

"...Sure," Roy smiled, "But I don't want _you_ to have kids. _Yet_."

"Make up your damn mind!" Ed whined. Roy chuckled and kissed her sweetly while leaning towards her. Ed subtly slid against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ed." Roy sighed as she tried to pull him down on top of her.

"Pleeease." Ed whined, pushing her hips forward to meet his. He held her down and sighed.

"No, Ed. Not until I get condoms." Roy reminded her. Ed glared at him and let her hips go back before also taking back her arms.

"You're such a bastard."

"Oh, come on, how does not giving you sex constitute me as a bastard?"

"Nevermind..." Ed sighed and looked up at him.

"Done yet?" Al asked, opening the door. The way Ed was glaring at Roy and Roy was looking all but pleased; he took it as a 'yes'. Al hopped in and shut the door. Hawkeye called to the boys', who were working their way back, and got into the driver's seat.

"You two haven't resolved this yet?" she asked incredulously.

"More like Ed's too stubborn to forgive me." Roy scoffed and sat up. Ed did too, but on the other side of the seat and pouted.

"It's just sex." Roy sighed.

"Sex we could have had on a kitchen table or in the backseat of a car." Ed grumbled. Roy rolled his eyes at her, but noticed a crucial danger.

"Ed, you're not buckled." he said quietly, smirking when he saw a vein pop.

"So what?"

"Remember what happened only a few hours ago because you weren't?" Roy began laughing when Ed gave in and buckled herself.

"Shut up." she growled and shot him a cold glare.

* * *

><p>Roy carried a sleeping Ed into the dorm carefully with Havoc and Al in tow, who were both very sleep-eyed. Hawkeye had gone to stay at Aiden's dorm until she and Havoc left again.<p>

Roy opened the bedroom door and walked in. He laid Ed on the bed and opened up her dresser.

"Hey." Havoc yawned from the doorway, holding something out in his hand.

"Yeah?" Roy replied, pulling out some clean underwear. Havoc pointed to the lacy red undergarment.

"That's really hot, and I got something for you and Ed on the way back." Havoc held up a small box. Roy's brows furrowed before he walked over and realized they were condoms.

"I completely forgot to get any." Roy mumbled, "I owe you one, Havoc." he smirked as Havoc smiled and turned around. Roy shut the door and set the box on the beside table before beginning to undress Ed. He got her down to her undergarments before she began to wake up.

"Wha...?" she mumbled groggily.

"You know, Ed, if I wasn't your boyfriend, you'd be in the some major deep shit." Roy laughed. Ed rolled her eyes and gave him a cold glare.

"Did you finally make up your mind yet?" she growled.

"Actually, I had someone else do it." Roy told her as he grabbed the box of condoms. Ed looked at in disdain.

"Ugh..."

"Come on, Ed, don't tell me you'll only have sex when it doesn't involve condoms."

"No, I will but..." she glared at the box and took it from him. Roy had worn millions of condoms before this, though he wondered if Ed had ever actually seen a real one as she opened the box curiously. Ed pulled out one of the plastic wrappers and stared for a moment.

"Ed, have you ever actually seen a real condom?" Roy chuckled. She blushed furiously and glared daggers at him.

"Maybe."

"_No?_ Give me it; I'll show you how you open them." Roy laughed. He took the small package and easily opened it sideways; showing Ed how. She stared at the rubber casing that Roy pulled out.

"And you put that on your dick? Ugh, that sounds like a waste of time for not even guaranteeing non-pregnancies."

"Well, every time I've used one she's never gotten pregnant. They really work unless it breaks." Ed's eyes widened slightly.

"Break? Will it get stuck me if that happens?" she asked, seemingly now worried about that. Roy burst out laughing.

"No, you idiot. You sound like a teenage girl."

"I _am_ a teenage girl, moron." Ed scoffed, "...Now what do we do?" Roy couldn't help but begin laughing again as he reached into the bedside table where he'd stored the lube recently. He began to undress himself and let the clothes flutter to the floor as Ed watched with an arrogant satisfaction that Roy was already hard. He dabbed the inside with a small amount of lube before slipping it on and lathering the outside with the cold goo.

"Stupid fucking rubber." Ed mumbled. Roy laughed and crawled on top of Ed, proceeding to kiss her hungrily. Ed returned it was just as much gusto than began to slip off her panties while Roy undid the bra. The articles were dropped on the floor while Ed wrapped her arms around Roy's neck. Roy began to tease her mercilessly by massaging her inner thighs so close to her entrance that she was whimpering.

"Roy..." she moaned, pushing herself up to meet his. Roy held them down though and kneaded her rounded hips. She began panting like a dog when he brushed her vulva with the tip of his cock.

"Stop teasing me." she whined. Roy laughed heartily and nodded.

"Anything for you." he whispered and plunged inside so quickly Ed didn't have time to moan. Her eyes widened and she screamed a second later, letting her head fall back.

"ROY!" The sensation wasn't as impressive as it usually would have been, but it was still good.

"Ed." Roy grunted as he thrust himself in and out, causing Ed to writhe.

"Aah...ah...Faster...please..!" Ed moaned, digging her nails into Roy's back again. She pushed her hips up to meet his; to help him go deeper. She gasped and breathed even heavier. Ed loved the feeling; Roy filling her. It didn't even matter if it was from the front or back, but him filling her felt so good. She contracted around him with a long and lustful moan and Roy ejaculated into the rubber piece around him. Ed gave a whine of dissatisfaction when she felt him starting to go limp without the wet feel of his seed inside her. Roy pulled out while biting the inside of his cheek. For some reason that whine made him feel suddenly inadequate.

"Ed?" he asked.

"I hate condoms..." she grumbled while sitting up and making her way to the personal bathroom. Roy frowned and slipped off the piece of thin rubber before dropping it into the trash.

* * *

><p>Havoc was lounging next to Roy on the couch while Al was making a delicious smelling breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and french toast. Along with handmade orange juice. Though, it was all for the guests soon to arrive. It was meant for their late lunch or early breakfast; whenever they got here after whenever Hawkeye was going to call them.<p>

"Why is Al making so much fuss...?" Havoc mumbled.

"Today's Ed's eighteenth birthday." Roy replied, a small smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be out getting her presents?"

"I was planning on taking her on a date and to a movie or spa or something while Al is out getting food and whatnot. Riza's gonna make a cake after inviting everyone here."

"Speaking of Riza, where is she?"

"Getting Ed something to wear for our date. Would you mind getting a bunch of beer so we can all get drunk?" Roy asked, looking over at one of his best friends, not intentionally trying to be so damn blunt.

"You're gonna get Ed drunk for the first time?"

"She's already gotten drunk once before but I missed it."

"Oh? I'll have to ask her about it."

"She must have been really drunk because she got a piercing through it."

"Where?"

"Her bellybutton." Roy answered and Havoc started laughing his ass off.

"That's...hot..." he muttered breathlessly after.

The phone starting ringing at that point. Roy got up quickly and picked it up. Riza decided to enter at that point, a hanger with black plastic hanging off it held in her hand and Aiden standing beside her.

"Whose that?" Havoc asked.

"Doctors, hush." Roy whispered, listening closely to every word she said. They waited and finally Roy's mouth opened. "Yup, I'll be sure to tell her...thanks, you too." Roy set the phone down. _She's very fertile, it should have been very easy to get her pregnant..._Those were the only words going through Roy's mind at that point.

"Well?" Aiden asked.

"They were calling about Ed's pregnancy test..." Roy lied.

"And?" all three asked frantically.

"She's pregnant." Roy said quietly. The pure anger in Aiden's expression was hilarious to Roy as the boy stomped over to Ed's bedroom.

"Didn't Ed say she was taking a shower?" Havoc asked.

"He doesn't know you're kidding, Roy." Al said simply from the kitchen doorway. Roy's eyes widened at his mistake and he rushed into the bedroom, only to find it was too late.

Aiden was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wide-eyed with embarrassingly tight pants. Roy could see over his head at the oblivious Ed. She was standing there, just now wrapping a towel around herself. _He saw her naked and dripping with water-!_ Roy's hand smashed into Aiden's face and the boy yelped, Ed looked up with wide eyes. Roy almost ran away screaming at the angered expression they got before she slammed the door yelling, "Sick perverts!"

Roy grabbed Aiden's shirt and spun the poor kid around.

* * *

><p>Aiden was hard. Really hard. The love of his life was naked in front of him, dripping with water and totally oblivious to his appearance currently. As she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself he could feel his boxers starting to dampen. The next thing he felt was a rather unusual feeling to occur in the middle of an erection; a dull but strong pain in his jaw. Aiden fell to the floor and vaguely heard the angered yell from Ed then the door slamming. At first he thought Ed had caught him, until he saw Roy bringing him up by his shirt.<p>

"You fucking little shit..."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the living room looked up when the bedroom door burst open. They thought it might be Ed and Roy kicking Aiden out, not Roy dragging Aiden by his shirt out of the room.<p>

"...sneaking peeks at Ed like that. She's mine you little fuck and always will be until she decides otherwise. Even if she did ever break up with me, you'd never have a chance at someone as perfect as Ed." Roy roughly threw Aiden into the hallway and locked the door.

"...Didn't know you were so devoted." Ed said seductively from the bedroom doorway. A black towel was around her and Havoc had to advert his eyes, reluctantly, so he wouldn't be caught with an erection. Hawkeye smiled, glad Ed was comfortable enough with them to show up in a towel for a brief time. She strode over before Roy could reach her and held out the dress.

"Here's your birthday present from me." Hawkeye said, holding out the dress. Ed looked at the black plastic curiously and took it.

"A dress?" she asked quietly, wondering why in the world she'd need one.

"Yup. I think the birthday girl should wear a dress on her special day."

"I'm not six, Riza." Ed scoffed and shut the door after pulling in the dress. Riza smiled at her until the door closed and turned around with the same expression. She walked over and calmly sat on the couch. The smells of food were great even though everyone had already eaten. Al came from the kitchen, apparently having just finished his cooking and putting the food away. He took a brief glance around the room.

"Where's Aiden?" Al asked innocently enough.

"I kicked him out." Roy said simply.

"Why?"

"He saw Ed naked."

"Ah." Al snorted and put his hands on his hips.

**Ya like it? Are you gonna answer my question? And in case you forgot (I probably would) here it is again;**

_**QUESTION!: Am I moderately original?**_

**Hey, I don't care if you say I'm fucking plagiarizing, just tell me if I am or not, please.**

**PLEASE?**

**R&R!**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/8/11)  
><strong>


	7. Horror Movies and Spa Days

**(Edited Last: 5/8/11)**

**~Romi~**

**Warning: Nothing too bad. Ed's naked through about 45% of it, but that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything except the plot, blah, blah, blah, it's all Hiromu Arakawa's.**

**A/N: HEY! I actually put in some explanations! So, if anyone has a problem with a bit of Ed's OOCness, than it might actually be explained int his chapter. If not, be free to complain.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**ENJOY!**

Roy was planning the day's events while Al took the plates away when the bedroom door opened. He was wearing a light blue purple button-up shirt with dark pants. Everyone looked up, only to see Ed covering herself with the towel. You could navy blue fabric peeking out though.

"Roy, come here." she said simply. Roy got up obediently and Ed turned around.

"Could you zip up the back?" she asked. Roy smiled and noticed how low the zipper went. Seeing the top of Ed's lacy black underwear and back of her strapless, lacy bra, he knew she also had plans for the night. Roy could only suspect that Ed had bought these especially for sex; Roy had never heard of woman wearing elaborate underwear just for their own amusement. He'd also heard it was quite itchy. Roy zipped up the back anyway and ripped the towel from Ed. She squeaked when he did and Roy had to admire Riza's taste. The dress was strapless and the top stopped right above Ed's cleavage; making it quite appropriate. It had flat pleats that made a 'v' inward and stopped at a black waistband. It was about six inches wide and wrapped completely around her waist. The dress flared slightly below that and the pleats were much looser and stopped right above her knees. Overall, it was a simple navy blue sundress.

What was funny, Roy was just noticing as a gleam caught his eye, he was so used to seeing Ed's automail he hadn't even noticed the slight differences. The steel prosthetic was somewhat more slender and matched closer to Ed's real arm; same with her left leg.

Ed was blushing madly at the way Roy was looking her over. He fingered the fabric and smiled.

"How much did this cost, Riza?" he asked.

"Close to 60 cenz*1*."

"'60'?" Ed asked quickly, eyes wide.

"Hawkeye, you're the greatest." Roy smiled at the other woman before taking Ed's hand and finally realizing something.

"Where's the cut on your cheek? And the slash on your arm? And what happened to the cuts on your chest?" Roy lightly touched Ed's collarbone.

"Yeah, uh, I put coverup on them..." Roy burst out laughing and Ed blushed harder.

"You did a really good job, I can't even see the marks." Roy laughed and spun Ed around. The dress flared when she spun and Ed blushed furiously when Roy caught her.

"Aw! That was so cute." Al giggled from the kitchen doorway. Ed glared at him, but her face was a deep red blush.

"He's right, you're adorable." Roy laughed and placed his hands on Ed's hips.

"Shut up..." Ed mumbled, turning her face from him to look at the floor.

"Come on, I planned a lot for us to do today!" Roy said joyously. Suddenly, Hawkeye grabbed his arm before he could step out the door with Ed. They both looked at her curiously, of course Edward looked completely confused in all aspects.

"Sir, I have to tell you something in private." Hawkeye said quickly, nodding her head towards the study. Roy took a quick look at Ed who simply rolled her eyes with a small smile of approval. Hawkeye then promptly dragged Mustang into the library/study.

"What is it?" Roy asked, his voice low so anyone eavesdropping would have a hard time hearing them.

"I picked up that ring for you." She replied, pulling out a small velvet-black box. Roy smiled genuinely and took the box.

"Thanks, Hawkeye." he said and put it safely away in his pocket before stepping out of the room and joining his arm with Ed's. He practically dragged the rather perplexed Ed out of the room and shut the door behind him, laughing at talking to her merrily.

Everyone else waited until they could no longer here Roy's booming voice before snapping back into action. Al walked straight into the living room and pulled on his coat.

"Ed's favorite cake is red velvet with cream cheese frosting, so I'm gonna go pick that up."

"I'm gonna get some beer after I gather up some cash..." Havoc said quickly and began going through his pockets.

"Here." Al held out what looked like about 100 cenz bill.

"Huh?"

"Well, you need to go quickly, right? So, just take this and you can pay me back later." Al told him with a kind smile. Havoc stared at him for a moment before nodding and both men left swiftly to fulfill their duties assigned by Roy.

Hawkeye smiled as they left and peered into the hallway, only to see Aiden leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"Aiden?" she asked curiously. The boy looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here? Come in." Hawkeye offered. Aiden quickly took it up and walked inside. He turned to Hawkeye with an uneasy expression.

"Is Ed really pregnant?" Aiden mumbled almost silently.

"No, she isn't. Roy was just trying to anger you." Hawkeye told him with a slight laugh. She grabbed the phone and started going through her personal address book for the phone number of Ed's friends.

"Oh, good." Aiden sighed.

"Does Ed have any friends here?"

"Hm? No, most of the guys here are extremely sexist." Aiden sighed.

"Ah."

"What's going on anyway? I've never seen Ed wear a dress before..."

"Today is Ed's 18th birthday, as you probably know," Aiden nodded, "So Roy is taking her out for the day while I call some of her friends from Central over. I might even invite Hohenheim..."

"Who's Hohenheim?"

"Edward's biological father. He abandoned Ed and his family when she was young though, so they have a bit of a bad relationship. He wouldn't want to miss his daughter's 18th birthday though, not when she's going to be having such a good time. Maybe they'll even repair some of their relationship..."

"You kinda ramble sometimes..."

"Oh, sorry." Hawkeye smiled and finally found the numbers she was looking for. She began dialing.

* * *

><p>Roy had his arm linked with Ed's as they walked down the street. He was thankful Ed wasn't noticing the stares she was getting from her auto-mail.<p>

"Seriously, where are we going?" Ed asked as she glanced inside the tiny shops they passed.

"First, we're going to the movies."

"Ooh, movies."

"Then, we're gonna go to a spa-"

"Seriously? A spa?"

"Yup! I think you could use a good massage to relax your muscles." He almost fell backwards when Ed latched onto his waist.

"Thank you, Roy!" she squealed. Roy chuckled and slowly unlatched her then continued down the street with her to the cinema theater.

"I'd do you anything to make you happy, Ed, you know that." he assured her. Ed grinned and nodded.

Roy put his arm around Ed's waist and pulled her into the theater then they parted. He walked up to one of the counters and chose a horror film, more for his own selfishness to have Ed holding onto him than for Ed's amusement. Ed didn't seem to notice as she bought popcorn and coke at a counter nearby.

Roy began walking over when he noticed Ed was blushing furiously and her hands were weaving themselves by her chest. She was staring at the counter as the theater's employee was spraying butter on the popcorn with a smile. Roy quickened his pace, trying not to look urgent, and put his arm around Ed's waist again.

"Hey, sexy." he purred. Ed smiled up at him. The man behind the counter looked up at them, slightly surprised, and handed Ed the bucket of popcorn then Roy the sodas. Roy led Ed away and towards the doors that led to the movie auditorium.

They made it just in time for the screen to splay large black letters reading; Arachnophobia.

* * *

><p>Ed was gripping Roy's arm in fear. Roy never knew Ed could be so terrified of such a lame movie, because that's what she was right now. Completely and utterly terrified. Roy had to wonder what was going through Ed's mind when she gasped at the sight of the rotted corpse.<p>

"Gross, huh?" Roy whispered. Ed nodded anxiously and Roy chuckled. He pulled Ed into his lap and she brought her knees to her chest as they watched the screen.

By the end of the movie Ed was shaking. Roy laughed aloud when the lights went back on and Ed glared at him.

"Afraid of a little insect, Ed?" he teased.

"Spiders aren't insects; they're arachnids." Ed growled and got off of him, "Plus! What happened in the movie is completely possible!"

"Ed, there are no spiders that could literally suck the life out of someone." Roy sighed and stood up, picking up the empty popcorn bucket and cups of empty soda.

"There's probably some species somewhere that can..." Ed grumbled. Roy just laughed harder and followed her out of the theater.

* * *

><p>Hawkeye stood up and answered the door. As expected, there stood Breda, Furey, Armstrong, Ross, Hughes, and Brosh.<p>

"Where is he?" Ross said firmly, hands on her hips and looking pissed. Hawkeye stepped aside to let them inside.

"Edward is out with Roy." She replied.

"I'm gonna beat that boy silly. How could he run away for two years?" Ross yelled. Everyone started getting settled when Al burst into the room, hot food on plates. The food he'd made earlier.

"FOOD!" He said loudly and started giving people delicious plates full of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and french toast.

"Whoa, Al, did you make this?" Brosh asked, digging in quickly. Al smiled broadly.

"Of course, Ed can't cook worse shit." he laughed.

"Good thing they're going out for dinner." Hawkeye commented. They all nodded in agreement.

"So, how old is he?" Breda asked.

"First of all, I should clear this up so you all have time to get used to it before Ed comes back," Hawkeye sighed, "Ed isn't a boy any longer, she's a girl." Everyone, except Hughes and Al, froze.

"What...?" Ross sputtered.

"Edward was changed into a girl the last time she went through the gate."

"I'm going to assume that was when he-_she_ brought Alphonse's body back?" Armstrong inquired.

"Most likely." Hawkeye confirmed.

"I knew it." Hughes chuckled.

"What?" Al asked, looking at him rather surprisingly.

"I came down here for an investigation a few weeks back and Ed crashed through a window. She was obviously a girl then." Hughes told them.

"What does Ed look like now?" Ross asked.

"She looks about the same, just..." Al blushed, not quite mature enough to elaborate about Ed's large chest and rounded hips.

"Her breasts are rather large," Hawkeye continued, "And her hips are round. Ed has an hourglass figure, you could say."

"And her face?" Breda asked around a sausage.

"A little rounder, more feminine. Her eyes are slightly rounded as well. Ed lost a lot of muscle too, but then again, being a woman would deplete that a bit."

"Mm." Everyone hummed in agreement.

* * *

><p>Edward looked sheepish as they walked into the spa. She's never been anywhere so nice and not have to be suspicious.<p>

"Oh! Hello! Are you the 'Mustang' appointment?" A tall woman asked from beside a counter. She seemed to be just getting up. Roy smiled and brought Ed over.

"We are. Is everything good?" he asked.

"Yup! Come this way." the woman, who Ed noticed had angular eyes that held genuine cheerfulness, led them away. Roy appreciated the way she didn't stare at Ed's automail.

* * *

><p>Roy twirled Ed's hair for a moment before they were led to separate rooms for their massages. She was led into a room that had very dimmed lights. Candles were lit and the walls were a deep crimson. There was a bedtable in the center of the room with a small table beside it. Nothing was on the side table but the bed/table/thing had a red towel and robe on it. The man who'd led her in the room smiled at her.

"My name's Andy, what's yours?" he asked, holding out his hand. Ed smiled and shook it warmly.

"Edward."

"Oh? What a peculiar name for a girl." he chuckled. Ed blushed mildly. Andy gestured to the table, "Why don't you get undressed and then lay on the table, face-down."

"Sure." Ed nodded. Andy left the room for a moment through another door Ed hadn't noticed in her first glance. Ed walked over to the table and began to undress herself then got onto it. It was padded and soft and she noticed. Ed laid down on top of it after moving the robe and towel and settled her arms under her chin while she waited for Andy to return.

* * *

><p>He didn't take very long, but Ed had dozed off. Andy smiled and walked over. He had a small tin container in his hand and a white towel in the other. He set the tin on the table and folded up the white towel. Andy gently tapped Ed's shoulder. She jumped and looked up groggily.<p>

"Would you like a pillow?" Andy laughed. Ed blushed profusely and nodded. He set the pillow under her face and Ed set her head back down, tired. Andy's eyes scanned over her petite, but beautiful body for a moment before grabbing the red towel and folding it in half. He placed it over her bottom before standing next to the table.

"Andy, could you not work on my upper back?" Ed asked quietly, still blushing. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Of course, Miss Edward." he told her. Ed smiled to herself at the title; miss.

* * *

><p>"Ed?" Roy knocked on the door quietly. It didn't open, well, she was in the middle of a massage. Probably. Roy was beginning to have his doubts about coming here. The way that masseur was eying Ed. Also, how small Ed looked standing next to him; anything could happen! Roy opened the door slowly and his heard pounded when he heard a small moan of pleasure from Ed. Then a resounding <em>crack!<em> Roy blinked to see Ed laying on a table, on her stomach, with the masseur standing beside her. He'd just cracked her lower back is all and been doing what was expected; massaging Ed.

"Roy...?" Ed asked curiously from the table. The masseur just continued to massage her lower back. Ed wasn't wearing any clothes, they made a small pile on the floor, and she was rather shiny from the oil. A thought hit Roy suddenly; had he seen her naked?

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to take a mud bath." Roy asked, quickly trying to get Ed somewhere else without seeming suspicious.

"That sounds like a good idea. Mud baths are great after a thorough massage and we're pretty much done here anyway." The masseur chirped. That's when Roy noticed that he was mainly looking at Ed's face, not really her body.

"Sure." Ed smiled.

"Here, Miss Ed, take this robe. I'll carry your clothes." he offered. Ed smiled warmly at him, though Roy could tell it was partially forced. The masseur picked up the clothes and handed the still laying down Ed the robe. He then left for a moment with the tin and towel Ed had used for a pillow. She got up, Roy getting a nosebleed from her perfect form, and shrugged on the robe. Roy walked over and cupped Ed's cheek before kissing her. Ed blinked once before returning it and tying the robe with Roy's hands over her's.

"Come on, I know where the mud room is." Roy gently wrapped his hand around Ed's and led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Roy opened the door with Ed slightly behind him. She peered in curiously and smiled at the sight. It had clean tile floors with two tubs made of what looked like rock. One for her and one for Roy! There were, oddly enough, two showers in the back. Both had their own curtains and were also made of rock. Both tubs were full of smooth mud and were warm as it turned out when Ed skimmed her hand over the top of the surface.<p>

"You can get it." Roy chuckled.

"O-oh." Ed mumbled. Roy chuckled and knelt on the other side of the tub, so Ed could only see the top of his head. She listening to a drawer opening, fabrics brushing, and then the drawer closing. Roy stood back up with two white towels and a cream robe. He set them beside the tubs and walked over to the door, where he locked it. Ed blinked for a moment before Roy walked back over to her.

"Are you gonna get out of that robe or not?" he laughed. Ed blushed profusely and Roy laughed. Her hands flew to the straps, but froze when Roy's hands wrapped around her's.

"Let me..." he whispered seductively in her ear. Ed shuddered and let him sit her on the edge. Her hands softly touched the sides of the tub and let him untie the straps as he kissed her. Roy slowly slid the robe down her arms and took in the petite, feminine, beautiful body in front of him.

Unfortunately, that was the point where the tubs decided to turn on. A huge grinding sound sputtered before it turned into a loud motor. Ed yelped in surprise and fell back, into the warm mud. Roy burst out laughing and dove his hand into the brown sludge. He found something solid and grasped it before pulling. Ed came back up, covered with mud. Roy had grabbed her forearm and now Ed was rubbed her eye with one hand. Roy just laughed harder.

"Shut up." Ed spat, then literally spat mud onto the ground.

"Maybe you shouldn't have fallen." Roy chuckled. Ed glared at him with one golden eye and pulled her hand from him. She immediately smirked. Ed launched out of the mud and wrapped her arms around Roy.

"ED!" he yelled angrily. The muddy girl giggled and let him go. Roy took several steps back and looked down at himself. His _once _white, pristine shirt was covered with mud.

"What the fuck, Ed!" he yelled, "You better fix this!" as Ed continued to wipe off her face with her hands.

"Sure, when we get back, I'll wash it." Ed laughed.

"Can't you just do it here, with alchemy? I know you know how." Roy whined. Ed's face suddenly darkened. Roy blinked in surprise.

"I can't use alchemy anymore...haven't you noticed?" Ed mumbled, looking depressed suddenly. _Shit, I didn't mean to get her down...,_ Roy thought. He walked over and cupped Ed's still dirt laden face.

"Why can't you use alchemy?" he asked, this also added to his self-scolding thoughts about depressing Ed.

"The gate. I gave up my alchemy to give Al his body back. You didn't think giving up my manhood was it, did you? That would be extremely sexist."

"No, no, I didn't think it was because you gave up being a man. I though you used to Philosopher's Stone."

"No...I gave up my alchemy." Ed mumbled. Roy nodded and pressed his forehead to her's. The sudden growling of Ed's stomach shattered the moment. Roy smiled as he could barely see the blush dusting Ed's cheeks.

"Come on, let's go to our last destination." Roy chuckled and pulled Ed out of the tub. She stumbled and fell into him, getting more mud on his clothes. Roy chuckled as Ed clung to him.

"I should probably get clean first..." Ed mumbled, glancing over at the stone showers. Roy smirked to himself and brought Ed over to the showers. He liked the fact that Ed wasn't shy around him and let him see her whole body. Of course, with mud covering her, it was hard to see the 'details'.

Roy turned on the shower head and pushed Ed into the spray. She gripped the wall for support as her slippery feet were helping much. Roy laughed and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Ed asked, confused.

"Joining you in the shower." Roy replied calmly. Ed blushed. Again.

"W-why? You're not even dirty."

"No, look," Roy held up his muddy hands, "My hands are filthy."

"Whatever." Ed sighed and went back to trying to get the mud out her hair and off of her body. Roy then stripped off his pants and shirt, letting them drop on the floor. Ed was rubbing her face free from dirt while Roy silently pulled off his boxers and took a small piece of plastic from his back pants pocket. He walked over to Ed, letting the palms of his feet slap the floor and wrapped his arms around her before beginning to stroke her stomach with both hands. They edged down then stopped at her hips.

***1* I'm using the American dollar to represent 'cenz', because I have no idea what cenz is based on.**

**AHAHAHA! I left you with a semi-cliffie!**

**If you like RoyEd stuff (which I'd hope so if you're reading this story!) and like Vic Mignogna (which I also hope you do because he's fucktastic) than you should watch this;**

**h t t p : / / w w w. y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = v G J x c e K N P 6 4 **

**Make sure to copy it letter for letter or it'll end up being a 'malformed' video or something.  
><strong>

**It's such a cute song! **

**R&R**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/8/11)  
><strong>


	8. Popping 'the' Question

**(Edited Last: 5/8/11)**

**~Romi~**

**Warning: LEMON! It's right there; the first 532 words. And then it goes downhill...*giggles***

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fullmetal Alchemist. As I've said numerous times before; it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, who happens to be my idol.**

**A/N: So, I finally got the whole story planned out and actually will be finishing this one. Unlike _De Ja Vu_ that is making me so depressed that I haven't finished it yet. I'm sorry, but I...I...I've basically abandoned it. It will not progress until I get a sudden urge to write out the rest of the story, which hasn't been thought up yet, or someone comes and nabs it for me. Anyway, onto lighter topics, I think I may start putting these out on Friday and or Saturdays. Weekends basically. Or twice a week. I haven't really figured it out yet.**

**ENJOY!**

Edward slowly looked up at him with a sly smirk.

"So I'm not the only one?" she whispered. Roy chuckled and kissed the back at her neck as he traced her hips with his fingertips. Ed moaned as he began to suck and nibble on the soft flesh. He turned her and pressed the lithe body against him as Ed strung her fingers into his hair. Roy moved to kiss her lips and found they were parted slightly, to his pleasure, and he dove his tongue inside. To Roy's pleasant surprise, Ed sucked on his tongue for a moment before they began the ever-present battling of the tongues.

Roy easily lifted Ed's hips up and Ed, being the genius she was, quickly caught onto what he was doing; following up by wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ed..." Roy moaned quietly, taking notice of how she was pressing herself into him hard and rubbing her abdomen against his rock-hard member.

"Roy," Ed growled, lust evident in her voice, "We both know what you want and I want it too..." she reached down under his length and traced the large pumping vein under it with her index finger. He groaned in pleasure and pressed Ed against the wall. She gasped at the cold sensation, but it quickly faded with the hot steaming water, Roy panting on her neck, and her lover's sweat soaked body. Ed moaned when his fingers squeezed inside her and gathered up some...temporary 'lube'. She didn't see what he was doing when he pulled out, but heard plastic ripping. Ed had a hunch of what was happening, but didn't bother to acknowledge it in her euphoria.

"Ed, you're the most enchanting, lovely, prepossessing person I've ever met..." he moaned. A small smile graced Edward's lips as she glanced up at Roy.

"Ditto..." she mumbled and lowered her legs to his hips as he slipped something (Ed didn't see but could clearly guess that it was a condom) on.

The next thing Ed knew; she was being filled and _stretched_ by her love's dick. He was almost too big and often Ed wondered how it fit, but the way she was stretched and what Roy often groaned discernibly answered it for her.

"Ed, how the hell are you always so tight?" Roy panted on her neck and gave a hard suck to her shoulder. Ed was busy moaning and panting while he went along sucking and nipping at her flesh. She was delicious, not in a cannibal sort of manner, but a sexy way.

"Aah...uhhhn! Roy!" Ed screamed as he brought her hips down at the same time as thrusting upward. She ground her nails into the nap of his neck and threw her head back, effectively hitting it off the stone wall with a loud _thump._ Everything stopped. Ed could feel Roy trying not to laugh as a vein popped above her eye.

"Why the_ fuck_ is that wall there?" she growled angrily. Roy's forehead fell on her chest, right above her breasts and he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Ed, but that's so..." he kept laughing as Ed rubbed the back of her head warily.

"Oh, shut up..." she whined, "Let's just clean up." Ed eased herself off him slowly, bringing her feet to the ground. Roy looked displeased with this, not having reached his climax yet. Ed hadn't either, but after hitting her head off the wall, she was no longer horny. The newly pronounced adult looked up at Roy curiously before figuring _it_ out as he sighed and reached down.

"Don't you dare..." Ed growled. Roy paused and looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "That's my job." she hissed. Roy smirked and put his hands up in surrender. Ed copied his smirk and got onto her knees. She eyed the bound-to-be painful hard-on. Ed's hands elegantly fingered the rubber casing off as Roy let out a long, pleasured sigh. She ghosted her breath over the velvet flesh before delicately licking the underside of his dick and wrapping her lips around the head.

Roy moaned and placed his hand on the top of her head.

Ed slowly engulfed him into her mouth and ran her teeth lightly across his cock at the same time. Roy groaned and gripped her hair tightly in the ecstasy. Ed sucked hard suddenly, aiming to make his hit his head off the wall as well. He merely moaned loudly and tipped his head back as he leaned against the wall. Ed nearly choked when he bucked into her mouth. She sucked hard again and bobbed her head. Roy, again, involuntarily bucked, making Ed gag loudly.

"Sorry..." he panted. Roy glanced down at her.

* * *

><p>Ed's eyes were closed, amazingly. She seemed to be enjoying it as much as Roy, though in a different way. His stomach tingled incessantly and Roy opened his mouth to say something when Ed glanced up at him with glazed amber eyes. She sucked hard and he could practically see himself spurt into her mouth. Roy watched as she closed her eyes again and swallowed the slippery, opaque substance.<p>

"Edward, why are you so goddamn sexy?" Roy laughed as Ed pulled her head back. She glanced up at him with a smirk.

"Whatever. Let's get cleaned up and head to...wherever you were gonna take me." she sighed and stood up. Roy nodded and Ed grabbed a bar of soap they had. Roy grabbed another that was nearby along with a washcloth. Ed brought the bar to her arm as Roy scrubbed the soap onto the cloth. Almost as soon as Ed ran it over her arm, Roy spun her around and began scrubbing her back. Ed yelped in surprise and dropped her soap while Roy just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going anyway...?" Ed asked uncertainly. Roy just smiled down at his love and continued leading her to possibly the most prestigious restaurant in Amestris. Roy had been happy to watch her delicately reapply the coverup earlier to her cuts and wounds. He'd commented many times about how she looked beautiful without it, but she just rolled her eyes.<p>

"Somewhere." Roy said teasingly. Ed glared at him hard.

"That doesn't answer my question!" she yelled, causing many people to look their way. Roy immediately slapped his hand over Ed's mouth.

"We're almost there, so calm down!" he whispered loudly. Ed growled at him.

Roy slowly slipped his hand into her's, causing the young woman to blush profusely. She smiled though and wrapped her hand around his.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Roy's gonna propose to the shorty!" Havoc laughed, slapping his knee.<p>

"Well, he's been in love with Edward for some time now, I was just waiting." Hawkeye sighed, sitting across from the blond lieutenant. Aiden, who was sitting next to Hawkeye, lifted his head at the mention of his blonde love.

"I'm glad she's found someone she likes to spend time with and that makes her happy." Al chirped, a genuine grin on his round face.

"Agreed." Everyone said calmly. There was a long silence in which everyone was thinking of something to say. Aiden would be the first to speak.

"I think Ed's a pretty amazing woman." he uttered, as if it wasn't a random thing.

"I agree, but what's she done for _you _in your time knowing her?" Armstrong asked while he leaned against a nearby wall. Aiden smiled.

"Ed has saved my life countless times from whatever we'd be hunting. It's almost cost her life several times. One of my favorite things about Ed is how knowledgeable she is without being a nerd. She's strong-willed, stubborn, beautiful, intelligent, and all around perfect." Aiden said in a daze, his hands holding his jaw and his elbows rested in his knees. His eyes were glazed and he had a small smile on his face.

Everyone glanced at each other before coming to a bad realization. Aiden was in love with Ed. Yes, it had been fairly obvious already, but what was to happen...? Aiden didn't seem like the type of kid who would try to break Ed apart from someone, but it was clearly possible with how his head was filled with thoughts of the young blonde.

"Aiden, you're aware that we'll have to take charge if you do anything to Ed and Roy's relationship, correct?" Ross muttered a subtle threat, hoping he got the clue. Aiden slowly looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on it. I like seeing Ed happy," he smiled brilliantly, "I wouldn't do anything to make her upset, or at least on purpose." The tension, that had formally been palpable, now lifted with the assurance that Aiden wouldn't fuck things up.

"Remember when Edward fought Roy?" Brosh asked.

"Who could forget?" Havoc laughed.

"If Roy didn't have his gloves Ed could have easily beat him." Hawkeye mentioned.

"Yes-" Al was interrupted by a loud knocking. A smile eased it's way onto Hawkeye's features and she stood, taking long strides to the door.

"Hello, Mr. Hohenheim." she said politely. Everyone's eyes widened considerably.

"...dad?" Al mumbled, quickly walking over.

"Hey, Al." the tall, blond male chuckled. His beard hadn't grown much, nor had it shrunk. His glasses were gleaming happily and his hair was in it's usual high ponytail. Al threw his arms around the older man's waist.

"It's been years!" he laughed.

"I cans see you've regained your body." The older man acknowledged. Al let go and nodded fervently.

"You had Hohenhiem's number?" Havoc asked. Hawkeye turned and nodded.

"He gave me a few contact numbers before he left last, in case the boys' needed anything."

"They would no longer both be considered boys' though." Armstrong added.

"Yes." Hawkeye nodded.

"How's Edward been? Where is he?" Hohenheim asked, being led inside by Al.

"Ed went on a date with Roy. They should be back in about an hour or two." Al answered.

"Hm? What's this between Edward and Colonel Mustang?" Hohenheim asked, standing neatly in front of the door.

"It's actually General Mustang now, but not long after you left the two of them started dating."

"Ah, so Mustang took him out on a birthday date type of thing?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"No doubt Ed will be demanding sex again." Havoc laughed loudly.

"I doubt she'll let him use condoms this time either." Aiden sighed, letting his head drop.

"'She'?" Hohenheim asked.

"Oh, yeah, Ed's a girl now." Al told him happily.

* * *

><p>Roy had ordered one meal, like a normal person, and red wine for both him and Ed. Of course, his lover on the other hand ordered three meals, and a whole bottle of red wine.<p>

"Really, Ed? A whole bottle?" Roy asked, eying the long green bottle. Ed shrugged.

"I wanna get drunk." she said calmly, "Now that I have you here to make sure I don't do anything stupid." Ed took a long drink from her glass while Roy stood up and took the bottle. He proceeded to open it and cause a light fizz to run over his fingers. Ed had a small gleam in her eye as she leaned up and licked Roy's fingers. He quickly pushed her back, smiling all the time.

"We're in a restaurant full of aristocrats, Ed, try to have some manners." he chuckled quietly.

"Of course you say_ that."_ Ed sighed. Roy simply chuckled and refilled her glass.

* * *

><p>"W...what?" Hohenheim mumbled, looking at them all wide-eyed.<p>

"Your son is now your daughter." Aiden said bluntly, ready to beat the shit out of this guy if he so much as gets irritated about Ed being a girl instead of a boy. Hohenheim blinked.

"O-oh. I'm just...a little surprised." he mumbled.

"When Ed got my body back her gender was switched inside the gate." Al said sadly. Hohenheim nodded slowly, comprehending but thoroughly shocked. He thought he would be celebrating the time when his eldest son finally became an adult, not his eldest _daughter._

"I...I understand, I think." Hohenheim said quietly.

* * *

><p>Ed had just finished her food as Roy finished his.<p>

"Such a voracious appetite as usual, Ed." Roy laughed. Ed smiled and wiped a napkin across her mouth before taking another swig from her fifth glass of wine. Roy took a sip from his second and stacked their plates. Ed sighed pleasantly and sat back in her seat. Roy kept standing though as he reached into his back pocket. Ed looked up at him.

"Roy? Is something wrong?" she asked curiously, now sitting up. The older man smiled genuinely and shook his head.

"Not at all." he said quietly. Ed cocked an eyebrow as Roy got on his knee beside her.

"What are you doing...?" she mumbled, looking at him like he had two heads. Roy opened his cupped hands to reveal a silver ring. A large amethyst was placed in the middle with small silver wire-like structures holding it in place along with what looked like two small diamonds on the side, or really good cubic zirconia. The ring was in a weaved pattern all around. Black velvet punctuated the color of the ring and made it almost shine.

* * *

><p>Roy swallowed hard.<p>

He wasn't sure he was going to be able to do this.

What if Ed said 'no'?

What if she wasn't ready?

What if Ed didn't love him like he loved her?

Was there was a difference?

What if everything fell apart?

Roy swallowed hard. He had to take a chance and ignore the 'what ifs'. He got up and began stacking plates, it was more of an excuse of nervousness though. He smiled as Ed gave a satisfied sigh.

"Such a voracious appetite as usual, Ed." he joked. All Ed did was roll her eyes at him though. When he remained standing Ed started to look nervous though. Roy swallowed hard again.

"Roy? Is something wrong?" she asked. Roy couldn't help but smile. She was always so thoughtful. Well, most of the time.

"Not at all." Roy told her truthfully. He reached into his back pocket and thumbed the velvet box as he got onto his knees beside Ed. She looked at him nervously.

"What are you doing...?" she mumbled quietly, anxiously. Roy cupped the box in his hands and held it out to her. He revealed the ring a few seconds later. Suddenly, all the 'what ifs' came flying back at him.

What if she says 'no'?

What if she laughs?

What if a car crashes through the window and kills her?

What if she evaporates as soon as you ask her?

What if Ed melts in her seat because of the heat resonating from you from nervousness?

_How the hell would that happen? If you don't ask she'll never know._

"Edward Elric, will you marry me?"

**CLIFFY! Right?  
><strong>

**HAHAHA! I laugh at you all! So, this scene was the one I was having most trouble with and shouldn't have any more roadblocks! Except for maybe the next sex scene, those always take me forever!**

**R&R**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/8/11)  
><strong>


	9. Death

**(Edited Last: 5/17/11)**

**~Romi~**

**AwesomatoligicalHaliBug: I'm slightly surprised you're asking what Ed's gonna say *Smiles* and I'll be updating on Fridays and Sundays now. Unfortunately, I forgot yesterday's update, sorry...**

**madbutterfly: I enjoy nervous Roy as well, and same to you as Hali, I'll be updating on Fridays and Sundays now if you're gonna stick around and read this. I hope you do!**

**RenofAmestris: Yes, Roy did it. FINALLY. But that's all part of my evil and sex filled plot! HAHAHA!  
><strong>

**I seems my computer, or fanfiction, hates me and I can't send private messages for replies to my reviews anymore. DAMN YOU, WHOEVER IS FUCKING THINGS UP! Anyway, on with the story you've all had to wait three whole days for! (Or four depending on when I updated this!)**

**_QUESTION: If the original plot doesn't happen, how does a sequel sound?_**

**THIS WAS RELEASED EARLY BECAUSE I didn't think that I'd be getting it out tomorrow, when it would usually be released.  
><strong>

**ENJOI!**

_**"Will you marry me?"**_ The worlds echoed in Ed's head and stole her breath. _No...he couldn't have asked-! Breath, Ed, just breath. You don't want to faint in the middle of a prestigious restaurant on top of the man you love! Well, maybe not in a restaurant but...BREATH!_ Ed gasped, covering her mouth with both hands, staring wide-eyed at Roy.

* * *

><p>Ed gasped, covering her mouth with both hands and stared at him wide-eyed.<em> She wasn't ready and now I've lost her...<em> Roy thought in despair as his face fell. Before he could react though, Ed threw her arms around his neck, virtually knocking him over, and giggled into his ear.

"Yes!" she screamed, sounding overly excited about it all. Roy could swear his heart was beating so fast it was vibrating in his chest as she yelled 'yes' over and over again. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her as she began sobbing into his shoulder.

"Roy...you don't know how long I've been wanting you to ask me that..." she hugged him tighter, pressing her face into his neck. Roy smiled into her shoulder.

"I know. I've been wanting to ask it, but have been to full of cowardice to say it."

"You should know by now, that everything you do to me...takes my breath away..." Ed whispered as she sat back, letting Roy run his hand down her slender arm to her hand. He held the tanned skin in his own hand before slowly slipping on the ring.

"It's on the house." a waitress said suddenly from behind them, "I know how expensive weddings can be."

"Thank you." Roy nodded to her as Ed hugged him tightly again, a huge smile on her face. Roy wrapped his arm under Ed's knees and her back as he picked her up and walked out of the restaurant, all eyes on the newly betrothed.

* * *

><p>Roy was surprised to see Ed still so wound up from being proposed to when they got back to the dorm. Of course, Roy opened the door for her as she walked in and then followed suit.<p>

"Hey, Ed!" Breda called, standing up suddenly with Fury, Havoc, Al, and Hohenheim. Pizza was strewn about the apartment/dorm and Ed gave them a weary gaze.

"What the hell have you done to my dorm...?" she mumbled, glancing at the still hot pizza.

"We got hungry..." Al said sheepishly. Ed sighed and put a single hand on her hip.

"Boys will be boys, I suppose." she beamed at them despite the apparent mess, earning her several odd looks.

"Ed are you okay?" Al asked, putting the back of his hand to her forehead. Ed cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she replied, smiling brightly. Al narrowed his eyes.

"This is odd. Even with Roy here." Aiden said suddenly.

"Did he drug you?" Al asked suspiciously, turning Ed's chin from side to side. She immediately slapped his hand away, a very random irritated look on her face.

"No, Roy would never do that! Unless we were…" she cupped her chin thoughtfully, "…when would he drug me…"

"You're being very thoughtful about useless things, Ed," Hawkeye pointed out, "That's not like you." The blond soldier was blatantly ignored.

"Maybe if I was sick. Definitely if I was sick, actually. BUT I'M NOT SICK!" Ed was pulled from her musings upon thinking up an answer to her own question.

"She's fine. I think," Roy said, eying Ed curiously, "She should be alright as long as her adrenalin doesn't completely take over." Ed suddenly spun around.

"Speaking of adrenalin!" she rushed into her bedroom, leaving everyone very. _Very._ Confused.

"What the hell…?" Havoc mumbled.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Aiden murmured and sat back with his arms crossed. Ed burst from the room not two minutes later in a tight black shirt and camouflage cargo pants. She smiled at Roy, looking more than excited.

"Come on, let's go do some hunting!" she grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him from his chair, quickly leaving the room.

"Bye?" Roy called to the current residents inside Ed's dorm before she pulled him out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Roy was lost. He hoped to whatever celestial being that had yet to be proven real that Ed knew where she was. Roy was getting more and more worried though by the way she was looking around as if something was out there.<p>

"Ed…?" Roy asked. She immediately stopped, looked around again and took Roy's hand. Ed grabbed a marker from her pocket and drew a complex transmutation design on his hand.

"What are you-?"

"Think plateau." she told him and pointed to the ground. Roy did as he was told, knelt down, and pressed his hands to the ground, thinking of an open plain of grass. There was a flash of blue light and all that was left was lush, green grass for the surrounding 200 yards. Ed smiled brightly.

"Good, now turn around." she did a small swirling motion with her finger that Roy couldn't help but admire sensually. He turned around and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's all this about, Ed? Dragging me out into the middle of the woods, making me preform alchemy that I don't even know-"

"Turn around." Ed's voice told him, sounding slightly breathy. Roy turned around suspiciously, only to have his eyes widened. Ed lounged on the ground wearing nothing but a black, babydoll lingerie. And…was that…a g-string? Whatever it happened to be, it was a bright, metallic red. The cups matched in color and the black lace that wove complex designs across the babydoll, cups, and even thong made it all the more erotic.

"You're just a naughty girl today, aren't you?" Roy purred as he crawled over her, taking the invitation gladly.

"I got these specifically for you." she replied, spreading her legs and arms so he could both see and position himself better.

"I must say, you look very…lustful." Roy started to unbutton his pants as Ed did and they both pushed the accursed item down his hips, thighs, and finally Roy set them beside their bodies as Ed pulled his shirt off.

"Let's get this off…" Roy mumbled as he started to take off the babydoll/bra. Ed suddenly kissed him, successfully stopping him.

"Let me." she panted as they broke. Roy smirked as he supported himself above her, their hips brushing as his hands grounded themselves firmly on either side of Ed's head.

She slowly undid the back, licking her lips slowly, making Roy's hard-on even worse. He began panting lightly when Ed pushed off the thin cloth, revealing her perfectly voluptuous breasts. Roy leaned back down, creating a trail of wet kisses from her lips, to her jawline, to her neck, where he began to suck lightly and nibble.

This enticed Ed's panting that ended up lasting longer than expected. Her pants slowly evolved into moans as she reached for her pants, which weren't very far away. Roy held his hands firmly on the sides of her chest, slowly easing his way down her neck. Ed let out a breathy whine as she dug something out of the back pocket of her pants.

It was at that point that Roy decided to suck on her nipple, swirling his tongue around it and gently nipping the fleshy nub. Ed moaned softly, panting heavier, as she opened the box behind Roy's head. Her continued to work on her, all the sounds she was making going directly to his still clothed erection.

"What's that?" Roy asked, lifting his head from her pert nipple. Ed swallowed hard.

"S-stuff…" she panted. Roy felt something cold press against his back before Ed reached down and pushed off her panties as Roy took off his boxers. Ed quickly shoved a small pink bottle into Roy's hand as the cold spot on his back receded.  
>"What's this…?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.<br>"Experimenting." Ed said, finally regaining her breath. She showed him a blue bottle, "You rub that," she gestured to the bottle she'd given Roy, "on me. I'll rub this on you, and when they connect, their supposed to enhance the sensations."

"Am I not enough anymore?" Roy whimpered. Ed smiled.

"Don't you wanna try?" she asked, already opening the blue bottle. Roy sighed.

"Alright." he opened the pink bottle and emptied some of the clear, pink tinted gel onto his hand. He stared at it for a moment while Ed sat still, spread, and anticipating his actions. Roy smirked and rubbed them over his fingers, quickly plunging a finger inside Ed. She gasped, clearly not expecting that quite yet, and moaned as he added another fingers and moved them around. He kept adding fingers, getting to four as he spread the gel over, in, and around her numero uno entrance.

"My turn." she purred as Roy pulled his hand out, then gave a whimper when he grasped her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position while he sat back. Ed straddled his hips and poured a bit of the clear, blue tinted goo into her palm. She rubbed it over her hands, smirking when Roy licked his lips, then slowly wrapped both hands around him. He began a low, guttural moan as Ed slowly pumped him.

"Ed, if you don't stop now then I'll be done before we even started." Roy chuckled, gently taking her wrists. Ed blinked.

"Is that what you were talking about? You know, awhile ago? I think it was the first time we had sex with this body?" Ed pondered, a seriously curious expression on her face as she set her hands on Roy's shoulders. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know." he said simply before firmly grasping Ed's hips and pushing her down on him. Ed's lips parted and she screamed, eyes wide. Roy even uttered a loud moan.

"Ah! Uhn!" she moaned, letting Roy lift her hips and push her back down, while thrusting his hips up into hers.

"Ed!" Roy moaned, surprising both himself and his fiancee.

"Roy…you moaned for me…" she groaned, this time pushing her hips down onto him, along with his help and him meeting her all the way. They both moaned at the new territory covered with that; Roy balls deep inside her.

"Of course…I moaned…your name…" the older man panted, starting to decorate Ed's skin with his marks of affection. When he pushed down this time, both thrusting their hips to meet the others again, Ed climaxed, squeezing him tighter than usual. She gave a high-pitched whine/moan/scream that Roy followed up with something similar, deducting the moan and high-pitchedness (it being actually deeper than his usual voice), when he ejaculated into her. Both fell sideways, panting, trying to regain their balance, while cuddling at the same time. In the middle of a forest.

They fell asleep like that, somehow. Edward curled into Mustang's embrace and Roy's head resting on the top of her head, her feverish warmth keeping them both from freezing the entire night.

Of course, that feverish warmth was what scared Roy the next morning. Ed was sweating profusely, panting, and had flushed cheeks.

"Ed…you look sick…" Roy mumbled, knowing that was a stupid statement to say and to a sleeping person, on top of that. He grabbed Ed's pants, noticing the various pockets and started opening them. A marker, which she'd used on his hand, wipes for cum probably, one of her daggers, probably for defense if Roy was hurt, and a small bit of first aid. Roy sighed heavily and got out the full pack of wipes. He sat beside Ed and began to clean her up, becoming increasingly concerned when he saw her face was slightly green. Meaning she would wake up soon to vomit.

"She's sick…she's really sick…" Roy whispering, beginning to panic when he realized they were majorly _fucked_ if Ed didn't know where they were. Roy gathered Ed's clothes, noting that the babydoll had been her underwear, paired with the thong/g-strap. Roy ripped off the babydoll and folded up Ed's pants and shirt, putting them atop each other than setting on the underwear and bra while he set the babydoll aside. He looked over at Ed as she groaned awake. Roy knelt over to her and brushed her forehead to get his sick girlfriend's attention. Ed looked at him with tired eyes, before quickly sitting up, leaning over, and vomiting onto the luscious grass while Roy held her hair back. He could see her stomach sickeningly sucking itself inward and had to advert his eyes to not feel sick himself. She laid back down abruptly after, panting slightly.

"You should get dressed." Roy said quietly, handing her the underwear and a wipe. She gladly took the wipe, cleaned off her mouth, and slipped on the underwear, followed by her pants and shirt while Roy wiped himself off.

"Do you know where we are?" Roy asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible. Ed glanced at him before laying back down, after making several feet of distance between herself and the sick that had exited her stomach. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. Roy had much trouble restraining himself from beating her half to death with his bare hands. He ground his teeth, forgetting her sickness, and found his voice.

"So, you dragged me out here for sex, which was good, granted, but you get us lost in the process? What kind of idiot are you?" Roy yelled. Ed curled in on herself, her back to Roy. The ebony-haired man dropped all the wipes onto the pool of sick then began getting dressed. Roy froze when he heard a small sound. He looked over at Ed, to see her frantically wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Ed…" he sighed. Roy sincerely hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, he was just frustrated. He walked over to her after pulling on his pants and sat beside the girl. She was still radiating heat like fire and looked pale as he brought the sobbing girl into his lap.

"I'm sorry." Ed whimpered, "I really didn't meant too…" Roy smoothed back her bangs and sighed.

"I know. I'm just…frustrated and worried about you."

"Speaking of that….I feel horrible. It's hot and sticky and not the good sex kind."

"I noticed. You probably have a high fever and the stickiness would be from either the wipes' soap or your sweat."

"Probably sweat…"

"How about your stomach?"

"I feel nauseous…"

"How about I carry you?"

"Please, no…"

"No, I don't mean bridal style like I usually do, what about on my back? Then we can get moving, you know?" Roy told her, thumbing her cheek. Ed sat up slowly.

"Yeah, I get it." she got onto her knees as Roy crouched, "Just…wait a minute, please." she mumbled the last part as she made her way about a yard and vomited again. Roy rushed to hold her hair back and gently rubbed his fiancee's back at the same time. Finally, it got down to just bile and then she began dry heaving. After about a minute, that stopped as well.  
>Roy sighed as she leaned against him, panting.<p>

"Let's get moving, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Roy had long discovered they were very lost. Ed's heat hadn't lowered at all, in fact, Roy was sure her fever had increased. She was falling in and out of consciousness, which worried him even more.<p>

"She could be dehydrated…." Roy mumbled to himself as he realized Ed's breathing had evened out again. Her arms were around his neck as he kept his fingers linked together under her butt. He suddenly stopped and listened closely *1*. Still nothing.

"Damn." he whispered, wishing more than anything that they weren't in this situation. Worst of all, the one person in this pair who could survive out here was sick and getting worse. Another thing that dampened Roy's mood; it was getting dark. It was probably about 3pm by now…

"Wow, are we lucky we're in the south," Roy chuckled, "Ed probably came here because of the lack of snow…she never struck me as one to like it with the auto-mail and everything."

"Who are you talking to…?" Ed mumbled breathlessly, still obviously sick.

"…Myself, I suppose."

"People will think you're crazy, love."

"You're more likely to go crazy out here, especially considering that I'll be gone a lot, without you."

"…Why…?"

"Ed, if we can't find our way out, we'll have to start searching for food. You're sick, so you can't go hunting or gathering or whatever with me; you'll have to stay wherever we camp."

"…Okay." Ed sighed, nuzzling his neck. Roy smiled and stopped, looking around again for a place to rest. He started walking again though when he didn't see anything obvious, until he found that the ground fell out from under him. Roy quickly held out his hands to break the brunt of the blow, but he crashed to the ground hard anyway. Of course, his first thought was,

"Ed, are you okay?" he asked, reaching behind him again only to find empty air. Roy immediately turned over to see Ed sitting on the top of a miniature cliff.

"You dropped me." she said plainly. Roy blinked, realizing that he had, indeed, dropped her when his hands went out to take the worst.

"Sorry…" Roy rubbed the back of his head, and realized that he was sitting on the top of a very flat rock. That would do great for a resting place! He looked over when he heard small noises such as, twigs snapping, leaves moving, and squeaks most likely from tiny animals.

Roy stood up and walked over to Ed who was wavering where she sat. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell forward, unconscious.

"You're getting much worse." he whispered and wrapped Ed's legs around his waist and put her arms on his shoulders. Roy supported her butt with his arm as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Roy stepped back and made sure to watch where he was walking this time.

After a small look around, he realized they were on another small cliff. Roy set Ed down gently on the ground before jumping the 5 foot fall. His eyes widened when he saw the actual truth was they had been on top of a cave. Roy grinned as if he'd found a goldmine and quickly gathered up his fiancee.

The cave's mouth was rather small actually, making it so you would have to duck to get in if you weren't Ed. It got bigger as you got into it and was actually about nine feet high at the end. It went roughly 10 feet deep and was close to 15 feet wide. It was more like an oval that anything, mostly.

Roy set Ed down in the corner, letting his hand linger on her forehead for a bit before getting up and leaving the cave to do a small bit of personal business.

Ed was still asleep when he returned, with armfuls of pine needles. He began to construct a large 'pad'. It was too primal to be called a bed really, just tons of pine needles put into a pile. Roy made several trips out of the cave to gather more pine needles; he needed enough so Ed could rest on them and possibly himself too.

When Roy had, finally, finished making the pine needle bedding he walked back over to his unconscious love and settled her onto it. Ed stirred slightly after he set her down, but quickly went silent again. Roy got up, sighed heavily, and left to gather firewood.

* * *

><p>Roy sat on the lip of the cave, a medium-sized fire sitting across from him. He glanced over at the blond sitting less than 15 feet away. She stirred slightly and rolled over, her face having a pained expression. Her eyes were open though, and her breathing was harsh.<p>

"Roy…" she panted. Roy quickly got up and rushed over to her, running a thumb over the side of her cheek. It was slick with sweat and burned Roy's fingers. She tried to level her breathing, only to begin coughing into her hand. Roy looked at her worriedly. _I don't even have anything she can eat or drink or…we need to find our way back soon or else I may lose her. Lose her…_ Roy quickly began taking Ed's clothes off her.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're hot, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"The cool air may make your fever go down, so we should get you out of these clothes for right now." Roy pulled Ed's shirt over her head and set it down beside them before he ripped off most of her pant leg.

"Thanks for ruining my pants…" Ed wheezed, watching as he set the items beside them. He'd been able to keep the pocket in tact, thankfully.

"You can draw the transmutation for fixing the cloth on my hand later. You need rest though, Ed. I strongly suggest you try to go back to sleep." It was silent for a few moments while Roy organized a few things...

"…Roy…what if we stay lost…?" Ed whispered, her breathing finally regulated somewhat. Roy stopped for a moment. He really didn't want to think about it; Ed would get worse and, eventually, die, if they didn't get her at least some water. But, Ed hadn't eaten or drunk anything the entire day, nor had Roy though, but he also wasn't sick. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to say the truth either. Ed would work herself to getting the answer though it he didn't tell her…

"You'll die." Roy whispered, a depressed look breaking onto his face. He was shocked to see Ed smile sadly at him.

"As long as you're alright…I'll die without any regrets." she whispered, looking as if Roy's prediction about her dying was about to come true.

"Please, don't say that." Roy told her, taking the girl into his arms. He held her to his chest until her breathing leveled out and Roy could sob into her shoulder without Ed knowing._ I shouldn't have let you drag me out here. I should have made her get dressed when we were done. If I hadn't let her drink so much at the restaurant then she wouldn't have even considered having sex in the woods, let alone let us get lost. I should have checked with her that she knew where she was going! There are so many things I could have done to prevent her from being put into this situation._ Roy laid Ed back down and settled beside her, his back to the cave wall as he held Ed to his chest, to make sure she didn't get too cold, and watched the entrance to the cave.

* * *

><p>Ed wasn't any better by morning, as expected, and Roy couldn't risk anymore time. He quickly got up, dressing Ed's shirt onto her and set her in the center of the pine needle bed. She didn't stir at all to his dismay.<p>

Roy rushed out of the cave, intent on searching for water, or maybe even food if he came across it.

* * *

><p>Although, Roy had wandered the whole day, constantly making sure he knew the way back, he found no water. Or food.<p>

"DAMMIT!" Roy yelled, purely out of frustration when nothing helpful came about out of his 12 hour search. Roy hurried his way back, intent on getting Ed a fire to keep her warm at least. She was the one thing that had been on his mind the entire day. Though, the thought wasn't the brightest; _Will Ed make it long enough to get back on this rate?_ The answer, after much thought, was no. It was definite; if Roy didn't find her food and water she would die, and soon.

"I swear, if I don't find water tomorrow, I'll slit my own wrists so she can drink something." Roy promised. He froze though when he stepped in something gooey, though. Roy looked down to find mud. His mind was blank for a second before a huge grin broke out on his face and he began following a very wet trail of sludge. _Mud! You have to have water to make mud!_ He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw the small creek. It was even better when he saw a deer sprinting away from him, meaning, it was healthy enough to drink.

"FUCK!" Roy cursed as soon as he was at the bed; there was nothing to hold the water in! Roy rubbed his chin for a moment before he saw a rock about the size of someone's head. He quickly bent down and dug it out of the ground, though all he had to do was really pull. Roy turned it over several times before snapping his fingers, watching at the rock cracked under the heat. A large 'snap' exerted from the rock as a hollow was created. Roy turned it over, effectively getting out the useless part. He brought the make-shift bowl to the water and filled it, smiling with satisfaction as he took a small sip, filled it back up, and started back to the cave where Ed was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Roy knew he would end up gathering firewood in the dark by the time he arrived, although, what troubled him was the sound of light breathing that echoed. It was much too light. He walked in quickly, seeing Ed laying on her back, still out. It's been almost twenty-four hours…she should have been awake. Roy walked over to her, relieved that at least she was still breathing well. He lightly touched her shoulder and shook it gently. Ed was deathly pale, though, Roy noticed.<p>

"Ed, I found water." he told her as she groggily woke. He helped her sit up, and noticed she had barely any strength, especially with the way she had trouble staying sitting up. Roy pulled Ed between his soon outstretched legs and leaned her against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Ed nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. Roy swallowed at the sight of her still half-lidded eyes. _I have to find her food, her health is rapidly declining; going way to fast for me to sleep on it for longer than that._ He picked up the rock bowl and tilted Ed's head back as he brought the edge to her lips. He watched her drink, wincing when she did as the water slid down her parched throat._ It must hurt some, to have liquid suddenly after so long without it. I was too excited to notice, I suppose._ Roy set the bowl down a moment later, knowing it would be bad if Ed drank it too quickly.

"Ed." he whispered. She didn't respond though. Roy took this as a bad sign. Very bad. He tilted her head up again so she was looking at him. Her eyes were still half -lidded.

"Ed?" he asked, thumbing her cheek. She met his eyes in answering, but they soon looked away.

"Ed, look at me." Roy said, more begging than anything. She didn't though, and kept looking at whatever was in the distance. Oh, this was not good.

"Ed, can you hear me?" Roy asked, louder, and tightening his grip on her chin. He watched in horror as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing became nothing.

_"ED!"_

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! BUT the end is far away, my friends, and actually, this wasn't even originally in the plot. I came up with this yesterday afternoon while working on it...the story kinda wrote itself!**

***1* This is where I broke off. Everything before that is the original chapter idea, but beyond, I deleted the 3000 word chappie and made this! It all happened today. As I said, the story wrote itself.**

**Anyway, this might fuck up the whole plot, so sorry about that, I just love this ending too much to pass it up! Actually, if it keeps going at the rate it is and I don't get to have my original plot, I'll just make a sequel. Sound good?**

_**QUESTION: If my original plot doesn't happen, how does a sequel sound?**_

**R&R PLEASE!**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/17/11)**_  
><em>


	10. Forever and Always

**(Edited Last: 5/21/2011)**

**~Romi~**

**AwesomatoligicalHaliBug: Of course I can't answer if I Ed will die or not _directly_, but I'll give you a clue. If Ed died, who would the story be about? **

**madbutterfly: I agree with you; killing Ed would ruin the whole story. That's why I'm not doing it.  
><strong>

**Warning: Stuff happens, and if I tell you it'll ruin the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: IWANTITIWANTITIWANTITIWANTIT!  
><strong>

**A/N: I really liked the last chapter, if gave me a burst of sudden inspiration and I've begun writing a chapter a day, isn't that cool?**

**_QUESTION: Is cock-sucking considered a lemon?_  
><strong>

**E N J O Y !**

Al was sincerely concerned.

"Where are they?" he asked worriedly. Neither Roy nor Ed had come back yesterday and it was already passed dark.

"I don't know…" Hawkeye replied, equally as worried. Aiden had left a few minutes ago to look for them, stating he knew the forests better than them and wouldn't get lost.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, god, what just happened? Why was Ed limp and cold and pale and not breathing? Surely she couldn't be dead… No…<em>

_"ED! Respond to me, please!" Roy yelled, shaking her shoulders, only to have her stay limp and unresponsive. _

_"PLEASE!" Roy laid her on the ground and began CPR, frantically pressing into her chest before tipping her head back, pinching her nose, and breathing into her. _She can't be dead, no, not my Ed, not when I just made her mine, not when we were supposed to spend our lives together. Not when we just got put back together perfectly! Not when everything had finally come together!

_"Edward! Please!" Roy yelled, knowing he was acting so desperate, but he was. He needed her. She needed him. Or…that was until she died._

_"You can't leave me! Not after all we went through together, this is just a little thing!" Roy continued to press on her chest and periodically breathing into her. _

_"You can't die over a little thing like this…" he whispered, "No…you've been through worse, Ed…Please, don't leave me… I can't stand being alone again, especially knowing you won't come back." Roy finally stopped and kissed his darling's cheek. _

_"Ed…" he whimpered, stroking her cold cheek, "If won't come back…does that mean you want me to follow?" Roy gently drug his fingers down her jaw and finally to her neck._

_"You were going to be my wife…" _

…_thump…._

_"We were going to spend our lives together."_

…_thump…._

_"We were going to have kids and grow old with each other. Forever and always."_

…_thump…_

_"We were in love." Roy stroked her cheek again and breathed into her once more._

Ed was gasping and sputtering in unconsciousness as Roy simply stared at her. A new wave of tears rushed down his cheeks as he grinned. She wasn't dead, she was right here trying her best to actually breathe normally and-BREATHE! Roy sat her up and gently patted her back, making sure there wasn't anything blocking her airways. She was eventually just panting, her breathing slowly going back to normal. Roy hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"You're okay…" he whispered, "You're alive. You're alive." Roy quickly picked Ed up and cradled her in his arms as he piled the pockets onto her waist and held her close to him. Roy left the cave, aiming to get them back to civilization today. Obviously, this was more than her being simply sick. There was something wrong with her body.

* * *

><p>Roy was still carrying an unconscious Ed two hours later and wasn't tired yet, somehow, as he stepped over a large rock.<p>

"…Roy…" Ed whispered, eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?" Roy asked quietly.

"Where are we…?"

"Lost in the middle of a forest."

"…Oh…"

"Did you know died?" Roy glanced down at her in time to see the confused expression.

"What?"

"You died. In the cave. Something happened and you wouldn't respond when I called your name then you just…stopped breathing." Roy's voice almost broke, out of the devastating memory that could very much replay itself. They were both silent, though it was more comfortable than anything else.

"You never told me what your heritage was." Ed mumbled randomly, looking at him with tired eyes. Roy could easily tell she was still exhausted even though she'd been asleep for more than an entire 24-hours.

"Xing."

"Xing?" Ed chuckled.

"Yes. My parents were from Xing, but I was born in Amestris."

"…Tell me more." Ed rested her head back against his shoulder, eyes focusing on the buttons of his shirt pocket.

"My mother's maiden name was Chang Pase. My father's name was Malen Quin. They had me when my mother was young though, a year younger than you, and gave me to a good friend here. Her name was Chris Mustang."

"I've met her…"

"Yes. She's who I call 'Mother', not Chang. Although, it's not that I'm not ashamed to call Chang my mother, it's that I never knew her, nor do I know her now. Chris told me about them."

"I liked Chris…"

"Yes. I love her as my mother. Now, lets hear about you." Roy watched as Ed's eyes turned thoughtful as she tried to remember things from probably years and years ago.

"Hohenheim was the last living survivor of Xerxes." she yawned. Roy's eyes widened. Now this he hadn't known…

"My mother was from Aerugo…most people don't know that. She lived there only for a short while though before moving to Amestris. My mother and Hohenheim met in East City when my mother was still in her late teens. He…waited for her to be of age before he made his move and they quickly hit it off. My mother birthed me when she was 21 and had Al a year later. I feel almost guilty for being a different sex now then when I was born…. What do you think she would say?" Roy looked down to see Ed giving him an inquisitive stare.

"I would think she would be proud."

"Y-you do?" Ed now held an adorable perplexed face. Roy smiled.

"Yes. She would be proud that you had found happiness even in this form. Of course, I don't think she would have minded staying alive long enough to spoil your children."

"Yeah." Ed leaned her head against Roy's shoulder again, "You really do know what to say, don't you?"

"You could say that." Roy laughed, it quickly stopped when Ed stiffened though. He looked down to see Ed have a pained expression and stopped walking.

"Ed?" he asked quietly.

"My chest…" she whimpered, her breathing becoming labored and shallow.

"Ed…" Roy almost whispered warningly. Ed shut her eyes tightly in obvious pain.

"It hurts…" she breathed, hands in fists but lacking the strength to go to her chest. Roy knelt down and let Ed curl her legs to her chest, leaning forward slightly in his embrace.

"Better?" Roy asked hopefully. Ed nodded slowly, her breathing getting dangerously light. Roy watched her slowly break down, reliving the horror from earlier that day.

"Ed! Ed, come on! Stay with me!" he gripped Ed's shoulders. She swallowed hard and made it obvious she was trying to breath, trying to get things under control. Roy held Ed to his chest as she fell limp and her breath hitched, thankfully only for a moment. She was panting next and Roy got up quickly after keeping Ed hugged to his chest, and began his venture to find the exit of this living hell called wildlife.

* * *

><p>Roy had found the creek again. He supposed that was as good as anything for today though as he gathered water in his hands and sipped from them. Roy constantly looked over at his unconscious Ed, leaned against a boulder nearby.<p>

"I'd give anything for some beef jerky." Roy mumbled and took another gulp of water. "Or a doctor." He took another gulp of water before he noticed the berry bush across the creek. Ed would know what kind those were… He quickly jumped up, ran through the creek, and gathered a small handful of berries. Roy rushed back over to Ed and gently shook her shoulder. Yes, Ed needed sleep, but she needed food more right now.

"Mm…" she mumbled, opening one eye. Roy showed her the handful of fruit.

"Are these good?" he asked. Ed picked one up and looked it over for a minute before nodding.

"They're blueberries, you moron. People put these on their pancakes and pretty much everything." she popped the berry into her mouth and gave a weak smile.

"They're ripe. You should pick a bunch." Roy's heart almost burst from pure relief and joy. He'd done something right!

"Plus, if you don't hurry, some other animals might eat them." Ed teased, "They're really good…" she took another from his open palm. Roy could swear he was about to explode. When did Ed get so energetic? Or, rather, the most she'd been for the last two days.

"Here, hold them. I'm gonna make a bowl to put them in. Plus another because you're probably still quite dehydrated." Ed held out her hand and watched Roy pour the berries into it before getting up and started looking over rocks.

"…How are you gonna make a bowl?" she asked curiously.

"The heat from my alchemy makes the rocks crack and break."

"Oh."

"I brought a rock bowl back yesterday for you, of course that was before you had an episode."

"We sound like cave-people." Ed sighed. Roy simply laughed as he turned a large rock in his hand.

"At least we're not grunting like animals or growling at each other about berries."

"Grr….my berries." Ed joked and put another in her mouth. Roy simply laughed more and set the rock beside Ed, soon continuing his search.

It was several minutes before he found another rock and set the two beside each other. He turned them for the best way to make the hollow and after about 30 seconds, they had two bowls. Ed ate one more berry before dumping the rest into one of the bowls. Roy smiled at her, showing his unending patience with her, and filled the other bowl with water from the creek. He handed it to Ed who looked at the water for a moment before looking back at Roy, who was standing up.

"Why haven't you left me yet?" she asked quietly. Roy blinked and turned to her. He couldn't believe she'd just asked that… Roy set the bowl down and knelt beside Ed.

"I'm just dead-weight to you right now…. I can't even stand on my own." she mumbled, looking at her own filthy reflection in the water. Roy cupped her cheek and tilted her head up.

"Haven't you figured it out?" he asked, "I love you…I love you unconditionally and will stay with you until…no, there is no 'until'; I will stay with you forever. Even if you…dare I say, die, I would carry you body back with me so I could give you a proper funeral. You are not, nor will you ever be, dead-weight."

"You're really such an idiot." Ed sighed.

"But I'm you're idiot." Roy kissed her sweet lips, "Forever and always."

"I love you." Ed said tenderly before Roy whispered it back and stood up.

"Now! To get you some food so you can actually get better from whatever illness is causing you to have near-death experiences."

"Yes, you do that." Ed chuckled and sipped some of the water as Roy walked through the creek.

* * *

><p>Roy watched Ed drift off into a peaceful sleep again. He was feeling better (less guilty) about getting her fed. She'd fallen asleep with a stomach full of delicious, juicy berries. Of course, Roy was feeling pretty exhausted by now as well considering he was also full of berries and hadn't slept in over 24 hours. Walking the whole night, determined to find a way out of the forest, had been a poor idea indeed. It was day now though and there was little need for a fire as Ed slept with her head on his lap. Roy looked down at her, his expression the same but his mind racing despite the lack of sleep.<p>

"What's wrong with you…?" he whispered, stroking her pale cheek. His heart skipped a beat when her breath hitched, but started up again right after._ This is dangerous. I need to get you to a doctor, at the very least. Please, Ed…just survive long enough for me to get you help, please…_ Roy reluctantly fell into a deep slumber at that point.

* * *

><p><em>"Roy…"<em> Ed's voice echoed in his mind, _"Roy…"_

"Mm…" he couldn't help but respond to his dying love.

_"Roy…! Wake up…!"_ it was a desperate call, something he couldn't ignore. A wetness seeping onto his legs made Roy's eyes snapped open to see Ed's arms out and her back to him, sitting only inches in front of him. There was a rather dangerous looking, giant cat pawing the ground in front of them, growling at Ed. Roy realized what had seeping onto his leg was blood. Ed's blood. She was defending him, putting her own life in the way for his. Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's waist, pulling her into him, while he used his other hand to snap.

The smell of burnt hair filled the air, along with a pained cry from the beast who had dared hurt his Ed. While watching the demon creature burn on the ground in front of them, he felt more wetness clinging to his sleeve around Ed's waist. He looked down to discover Ed had a few scratches on her face, but the one worrying him most was the one across her stomach.

"Ed, are you alright, what happened-?" he laid her on the ground. Ed gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay…you're fine, right?" she asked. Roy almost felt like smacking her upside the face; she was sick, possibly dying, and was worried about keeping him safe from a big kitty? One that had hurt her severely? Roy lifted up Ed's shirt and found that she had three long lacerations across her abdomen. They weren't too deep, but deep enough so Roy would have reason to worry. He sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Ed whispered, catching his attention, "I know you don't like what I did, but you wouldn't wake up."

"Ed, if I don't wake up and you're in trouble, I want you to run. I don't want you to try and protect me…"

"I can't leave you." Ed replied, "In case you hadn't noticed, you're as valuable to me as I am to you. I can't just leave you, like how you can't leave me, basic dead-weight, to die. Right now, you have a better chance of living, so I want to protect that."

"If we die, we die together. How does that sound?" Roy sighed, hugging the girl to his chest.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Roy was glad he hadn't left any supplies behind, because they certainly needed it. He gently wiped the disinfectant wipes, the same wipes he'd used to clean himself and Ed up four days ago, across Ed's stomach. She winced as Roy glanced around.<p>

"How long did I sleep?"

"Through the whole day yesterday and last night. You mustn't have slept very much at all these last few days."

"Did you drink or eat anything?"

"Yeah, I managed to get some water. I'm fine, Roy, really. I'll be okay…"

"If you don't have one of those episodes again." Roy added, still wiping blood away. Ed didn't respond to that and simply looked over at the carcass that used to be attacking her when it had been living.

"When I skin that big kitty-cat over there you can actually have some meat to eat." Roy said happily.

"Of course, you'll join me, right? I can't eat it all on my own."

"If you insist." Roy said playfully, wrapping gauze around Ed's waist. She lifted her hips, making Roy have to remind himself she was doing that to make his life easier, not to seduce him.

* * *

><p>Roy was relieved that Ed had enough energy to sit up on her own and walk around some. She was still weak, but was getting better, in his opinion. She was sitting beside him now, doing the actual skinning of the creature while Roy wove vines he'd found into a mesh. It would probably be a small cover for Ed during the night, considering she didn't have her coat with her. Roy glanced at Ed's face, seeing it look focused instead of hazed like it usually was nowadays gave him even more relief. It was definitely a good sign.<p>

"Roy." Ed said suddenly.

"Hm? Yes?" Roy paused in his musings and looked into her molten amber eyes.

"I need you to do this." Ed said suddenly, looking defeated.

"I told you, you still didn't have the strength to do that." Roy said, smiling, as he took the dagger and moved into Ed's spot as she scooted away, "If you really wanna do something, Ed, which I know you do, then just continue weaving the vines."

"Yes, sir." Ed sighed and took hold of the plants.

* * *

><p>Roy slowly turned the meat. After much of Ed's advice, he'd managed to skin the panther. She was now sitting beside him, again, watching the meat with wide eyes and definitely a watering mouth. Roy felt the same though; he was starving. Roy had gathered more berries for them to eat with it, considering that blueberry bush was a huge ass shrub extending about 20 yards wide and 5 feet high. The whole bowl was filled and another, a new one, was being filled with cooked meat while the last one was full of water. This was going to be their first actual meal since getting lost four days ago.<p>

"When do you think we'll find our way out?" Ed asked, looking up at Roy with curious eyes. He looked at her angelic face in awe at how she could still be so god-like even when she was possibly dying. Her hair, though greasy from days without being washed, was still beautiful as it framed her face. Those molten, amber eyes sucking in his very soul. Ed gave him a worried look that snapped him out of his musings.

"Ed-?"

"Did you hear me?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Roy blinked, then remembered her earlier question.

"Oh, right, uh…I don't know, really. It could be soon or…or it could be several more days."

"I hope not…it's a chore already not to just lay down and-" she stopped herself short, looking slightly guilty. Roy felt his mood dampen.

"You were gonna say 'die'?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." Ed said quietly, her head ducking. Roy leaned over slightly and pecked her cheek.

"You're not gonna die...unless you give up on me."

"Never!" Ed said suddenly, sitting up straight, "I would never do that! I put all my faith in having you at my side! We're gonna spend our lives together and when we get out of this, we're gonna get married, right? And live together? As soon as we find our way out-" Ed broke into a sudden coughing fit on Roy's lap, as she'd pressed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to emphasize her point. Which was now being lost. Roy caught her as she lost her balance on his lap.

"Ed, breath." Roy said slowly. Ed attempted to take a breath, only resulting in more coughing. Roy reached over and grabbed the bowl of water, handing it to her. She took a small drink, wincing, Roy noticed, and set it back down, her coughing subsided.

"Are you okay?" Roy chuckled lightly. Ed nodded and pointed to the meat above the fire.

"That should be done."

**YES. **

**_QUESTION: Is cock-sucking considered a lemon?_  
><strong>

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/21/9o21o) **


	11. Lullaby

**(Edited Last: 5/27/2011)**

**~Romi~**

**Warning: There shall be no more warnings unless there is a lemon. Which, considering Ed's current situation, there will be none for some time...**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own Fullmetal Achemist. Of course I'd heard of alchemy before this, and the Serpent's Cross, and homunculus, and knew all the military ranks...**

**A/N: REMEMBER! Romi loves you all!**

**E N J O Y !  
><strong>

Edward was asleep again. She was always sleeping now and, somehow, it made Roy feel better. Ed being asleep meant she was getting the well-needed rest that came with being sick. Roy also needed to go off and find some more meat, considering there was only enough for them both today and none would be left for tomorrow. Yes, considering how big that cat had been, they should have had enough meat to last at least three days, not one and a half. But, that's how bad Roy was at skinning and getting meat. Now though, he was going to try hunting with his fire and simply using the heat from his gloves to melt his victims' brains. It sounded bad, but it would work. He knew it would. Roy kissed his sleeping love's nose before getting up and heading off in search of something to keep her fed.

* * *

><p>Roy liked to think of himself as a good husband. Even if he wasn't officially a husband yet. Although, despite that earlier fact, he was a good fiance. Roy had managed to actually do maybe the most amazing and mind-blowing thing that proved he had to be made of luck. He'd got a deer. A whole, healthy buck. A BUCK for god's sake! Roy was cheering himself on while dragging the corpse of his and Ed's soon-to-be next meal back to their little base. Hopefully, he'd be able to get some more meat off of it this time and make it last a few more days. Of course, while thinking this, Roy realized that he had no fucking idea how to get back to camp.<p>

* * *

><p>Ed hated this. She hated puking her guts out and that's what had been going on for the last <em>hour<em>. Ed tried to drink some water with a couple berries and in the next ten minutes she was vomiting a few feet away.

"I can't eat anything…" she whimpered between dry heaves. Ed held her stomach as she thought about where Roy might be. _It's been much too long for him to be simply going to the bathroom….and he would have told me if he was going to search for food, right? Did he get lost while looking for a place to relieve himself?_ Ed got up on shaky legs and started walking back to camp, holding onto trees for support. She took several more steps, not caring if she had lost her way and didn't know where camp was anymore, she just wanted a place to rest.

"Come on…anywhere…" Ed grumbled, hoping her legs wouldn't give out soon.

* * *

><p>Ed collapsed onto the ground, exhausted and sick. She had to have been walking for a half hour. <em>How pathetic. I can't even walk for more than 30 minutes on my own and Roy carried me for hours and hours the other day!<em> She laid on the ground, regardless of her self-scolding, unable to move her weak legs. _Dehydration, starvation, and an unknown illness. I'm surely going to die out here…and leave my love alone._ Ed opened her eyes though when she felt something warm and wet ghost over her face. She realized quickly it was steam. _Steam?_ Ed lifted her head up, only to have her eyes widened. _A hot spring!_

Once Ed had gained enough energy, she crawled over to the hot spring and started stripping down. She smelled pungently of sick and couldn't wait to get it off. Ed set her clothes and gauze a few feet away then slid into a small pool. It was the perfect size for her and, damn, did it feel good.

"Only if Roy were here…" she moaned, sinking deeper into the volcanically lit hot water. _I can't believe I'm enjoying this heaven without him. What a horrible fiancee I am…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Roy was panicking. 1; he was alone, 2; Ed was alone, 3; Ed could be having an episode! 4; Ed could be puking her guts out again. 5; Ed was alone doing whatever the hell she happened to be doing! Which was not good! Roy didn't even have the deer anymore, he'd dropped it back awhile ago.<p>

"Ed!" Roy yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Ed!" he growled and kept walking, quickly. He had to find Ed, even if he had to go without sleep, he would find her. The sound of water rushing, trickling, and pouring caught his attention. Roy noticed the air was getting unusually humid as well as he made his way up a hill.

"No way…" Roy whispered upon seeing the huge spring. There was a cascade and a huge pool at the bottom that formed into a river. _That river is probably supplying the creek…_ There were several pools around the largest one that were being supplied with water from small rivulets coming off of the main pool. All the water was steaming though… Roy looked over them from his perch and realized that it was teeming with wildlife, both small animals such as rabbits, birds, squirrels, and a few deer. Also, a small blond. Roy's eyes widened considerably at the petite blond soaking in one of the pools. Ed found her way here? He immediately started skidding down the side of the hill, not caring how many valuable animals he scared off.

"Ed!" he called, running towards her. She quickly looked up, to Roy's relieve, and smiled.

"Hey! Roy, join me!" Ed yelled back, looking more than elated. Roy sighed as he reached her, then crouched beside the pool.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"You weren't there when I woke up and I got worried…when you didn't come back for awhile I started looking for you, but kinda…collapsed…when I ended up here."

"'Collapsed'?" Roy mumbled, reaching out to touch her cheek. Ed smiled at him sheepishly.

"Kinda…?"

"Ed…it's not even that far from the creek."

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"No, you don't need to be sorry, Ed! You're sick and exhausted…" Roy kissed her soft lips and was about to pull back when he was pulled down and into the water.

Roy gasped when he resurfaced, Ed also gasping. She smiled at him though.

"Water's great, huh?" she purred. Roy blinked at her, finally realizing Ed was completely nude. He noticed her clothes some ways off, along with the gauze and looked back at her when she began undressing him.

"Ed…" Roy sighed as he helped her finish taking off his shirt. He set it on the rock beside the pool then finished undressing himself. Ed immediately pounced onto his back and began giggling.

"I feel so good after soaking in here! You'll feel better too!" she encouraged, surprising Roy. He gave her an odd look and noticed something odd…. She seemed to be…radiating…?

"Ed, you're glowing." he mumbled, cupping her cheek. Ed blinked in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense. People don't glow, Roy." she teased, smiling again.

"No, but it's generally…a description of women who are-" Roy stopped short, eyes widening. Ed gave him a very perplexed look.

"Are what?" she asked incredulously. Roy tilted her head up and leaned down, their noses brushing.

"For women who are pregnant." he whispered before pressing their lips together. Ed's lips didn't press back, she didn't move at all. In fact, Ed went completely limp and Roy had to catch her. She gripped Roy's shoulders as he supported her.

"P-pregnant…?" she breathed.

"Now you have two people to live for." Roy chuckled, pulling Ed into him. He felt Ed's arms wrap around his neck as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"So do you." Ed added, "Because I can't do this without you."

"Ed…" Roy sighed as he felt hot, wetness seeping onto his shoulder slowly.

"I believe you."

* * *

><p>Roy wouldn't let Ed walk. No, he wasn't going to let her do anything except eat, sleep, drink, and do tedious tasks with her hands now that she was carrying. It made sense actually, this had all started right after that had sex unprotected. The vomiting, exhaustion, dehydration, and sudden fevers could all be traced back to being pregnant as well. Of course, not the difficulty of breathing, heart problems, and so much exhaustion she couldn't walk. No, that was traced back to her unknown illness.<p>

"Forever and always…" Ed mumbled randomly, looking up at the stars. Roy shot her a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Forever and always. That's what you said, and now…I believe you."

"Did you not believe me before?" Roy scoffed, settling himself beside her. They were farther downstream from the river that had been resulted from the waterfall. The water was cooler here, but they could still only have to walk a short way to get to the hot spring. Ed was leaning against another boulder with the vine cover over her legs, which was now covering Roy's as well; Roy had gone and gathered all their supplies after making a second camp closer to Ed's hot spring.

"...I didn't think that we would be together in death, but...I feel so bound to you that it feels like nothing can take you away from me." Ed leaned on him, sharing her slightly feverish warmth that had become the norm.

"Ed, I can still assure you, nothing will ever, and I mean _ever_, come between us."

"I believe you." Ed whispered.

"You've said that."

"About something different."

"You seem to be saying that to me more and more."

"I'm believing what you say more and more. It's not just that I think you're right, it's also that I want to believe you're right. I want to think that we'll never be apart, even in death, that I'm bearing our child and that..." Ed trailed off as she began laying her head in Roy's lap and curling her hands in his.

"...yes?"

"And that we will always be in each others hearts." Ed whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Roy slept well and he suspected Ed did too by the smile she wore on her unconscious face.<p>

"Must be dreaming about something." Roy whispered, petting his darling's cheek. She leaned into it, even asleep, and Roy smiled.

"I love you, Ed." he sighed. Roy slowly shed his jacket and put it into a ball. He slowly took Ed's head off his lap and set his jacket under her head, letting her use it as a pillow. Roy reluctantly reached down and shook Ed's shoulder gently.

"Roy…?" she mumbled groggily while opening one eye. Roy smiled tenderly at her and caressed her cheek.

"I'm going to get us some food. Stay put."

"Okay." Ed said quietly and shut her eye again. Roy pecked her lips, receiving a small kiss in return and stood up to get some food. Food to feed his fiancee _and _child. Just the thought of having a child, especially with Ed, made his heart jump for joy. Roy laughed aloud as he made his track several meters away, it seemed his heart was moving around so much more than it used to lately. His heart had never once done this before he'd met Ed, and when he'd met the boy for the first time, Roy would swear he was having heart-attacks. The ebony-haired man was too used to it now to describe them as that and simply his heart doing acrobats instead. _I'm not in it for just Ed and I anymore, I have to care for our child as well. Damn, Ed needs to eat more. She's probably already malnourished, even without our child taking nutrients. She needs more servings, which means more food searches, unfortunately. Ed will be alright alone, right? Yeah, she'll be fine….  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ed sighed. She was bored. Bored beyond comprehension, beyond what the conscious mind could endure, beyond the space time continuum, time warp, and whatever else there was. Well…maybe not <em>that<em> bored, but was still pretty damn stultified.

"What to do…" Ed mumbled as she tapped her fingers on a rock. She looked down at her stomach and laid an open hand on it as she smiled.

"My child…" she whispered with a smile, looking at he blue sky. It was morning, she could tell by the air, probably around nine or ten. As she thought, a song came to mind that tugged at her throat for her to sing,

_"Before you sleep,_

_"tonight my child,_

_"think about,_

_"all our trials,_

_"please forgive,_

_"our mistakes,_

_"don't worry,_

_"for our sakes._

_"Before you sleep,_

_"tonight my child,_

_"remember,_

_"our undying love for you,_

_"and don't you fret,_

_"you will be,_

_"my lovely,_

_"Before you sleep,_

_"tonight my child,_

_"please rethink,_

_"all the things that you've done wrong,_

_"as long as you are with your heart,_

_"I don't mind…_

_"As you sleep,_

_"tonight my child,_

_"remember,_

_"I love you,_

_"with all of my heart,_

_"and don't you worry time will pass,_

_"with everyday."_ Ed sung the lullaby her mother used to sing when her and Alphonse were small. It sounded better on the expired woman's lips than her own, but that would have to do with this blessing made from herself and Roy.

"Before you sleep…" Ed repeated the song, gently, softly, and lovingly singing it to her child that couldn't even hear her yet.

* * *

><p>Roy struggled with getting food. Rabbits were damn fast, squirrels were too small, and he couldn't find any deer, or really anything bigger than a fucking bunny. Everything seemed to pause though, the air light, as everything in the world seemed to stop and listen to the suddenly angelic voice flowing through with the wind. Roy recognized it as Ed's, but he couldn't make out the words, just the gentle tone that told him she was singing. <em>Singing to our child. <em>Roy couldn't help but smile. _She'll be an amazing mother, I know that much. _Roy's luck sprung up again as a buck lifted it's head above a shrub, looking towards the sound. Roy smirked and snapped his fingers.

The buck went down easily and Roy was cheering on the fact that if it wasn't for Ed's divine voice than the deer would have never lifted his head. Of course, this damn deer was heavy as Roy threw it's body onto his back.

"HUP!" Roy grunted and realized this was a blueberry bush, "Doesn't Ed like blueberries? Yeah, she said they were good…" Roy plucked one and put it into his mouth. Ripe. It seemed this was berry season. Roy promised himself he'd come back to pick a bunch, maybe with Ed if she wanted to, later. Right now he needed to get this back to Ed, skin it, cook it, and eat it with his family.

* * *

><p>Roy stopped a few yards away to listen. Ed was singing quietly, yet somehow he had heard it so far away. Her voice really was heavenly though, that light contralto saying words clearly and lovingly.<p>

_"Before you sleep, tonight my child, think about, all our trials, please forgive, our mistakes, don't worry, for our sakes…"_ Roy closed his eyes and smiled. This was a lullaby. A lullaby he hoped Ed would sing for him tonight before they slept. He slowly crept over as Ed sung the next verse, her eyes focused on something he couldn't see yet. Of course, he soon figured out that she was focused on writing something on a large rock, well, more like a boulder, it was a transmutation circle.

"What chu doing?" Roy asked as Ed finished the lullaby. She jumped, dropping the marker and hitting her hand on the rock.

"Ow!" she yelped, holding her now slightly bleeding hand to her chest. Roy blinked in surprise, dropped the kill, and knelt beside her. He reached out to take her hand, only to have Ed hold the bloody flesh closer to her chest.

"I'm fine." she insisted as Roy touched her hand.

"Just let me see, come on." Roy coaxed. Ed sighed heavily and let him take her hand. It was just a slightly scratched. Roy kissed it, Ed hissed, and he dipped it into the bowl of water that was nearby. Ed hissed again and glared at Roy.

"Come on, Ed. It needs to be clean so it doesn't get infected. If you get infected by a virus and get sick, not only will your current health decrease even _more_, but you'll be endangering our child."

"…Fine." Ed grumbled as Roy retracted her hand from the water, kissed the soft flesh again, and let her hug it to her chest for a second time. Roy looked at the transmutation circle.

"What's this for?" he asked. Ed smiled and pointed to it.

"This is for making a mini freezer."

"_…what?"_

"Okay, you use alchemy to make it hollow. After, you use more alchemy to make the top few inches come off, like a hatch. After, make hinges so that you can use the hatch like a small door. If we seal if after we put meat in it and put it in the water, it won't rot as fast." Roy blinked at Ed's cheerful explanation.

"How do I do that?" there was a tension in the air suddenly that could be cut with a knife, eaten, and digested.

"….How the hell did you become a state alchemist?" Ed asked curiously, cocking her head to the left. Roy simply scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What do I do?" he asked, ignoring her taunt.

"Activate the circle and think of a hollow square and the measurements. The boulder is four feet wide and about three feet around."

"Alright." Roy set his hand on the circle and watched as Ed observed in fascination. Ed had never done alchemy for advantage over people or for her own selfish reasons, Ed had done alchemy to please her mother, for the learning. She had done it for knowledge, not for the selfish desire other than pure want to _know_. That was one of the many things Roy loved about her.

As Roy retracted his hands, Ed got on her knees to drew the transmutation circle for the hatch, after she drew the one for each of the hinges. Roy activated both, knowing what they should all look like easily. Ed drew a circle on the top of the hatch and opened it.

"Nice." Roy chuckled, seeing the hollow in there.

"Yup. We'll put the leftovers of the deer in here, how does that sound? Then you seal it and we throw it into the creek." Ed smiled at him as Roy chuckled.

"Yes, that sounds great, Ed. It's nice to know you haven't lost your touch."

"Mm. I may be handicapped, crippled, pregnant, and possibly dying, but I still have it!" she laughed. Roy sighed and threw his arms around her suddenly, nuzzling his face into Ed's hair.

"You're not handicapped, you're not dying, you're the most gorgeous person in the world despite missing a limb or two, and you being pregnant is a blessing from a god neither of us believe in."

"You're gonna make me feel all sentimental." Ed mumbled, leaning into his embrace.

"I love you." Roy cooed.

"Same; I love you." Ed purred, kissing Roy's cheek, "Now skin that thing so we can eat."

**END...of this chapter. I am so far ahead, I'M SO HAPPY! I took a break on Monday to work on some other stories because I'd already made it halfway through chapter 15. I ALMOST released this yesterday, but stayed strong because I CANNOT release things early unless I won't be releasing them the next day. Capiche?  
><strong>

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/27/2011)**


	12. Found

**(Edited Last: 5/29/2011)**

**~Romi~**

**Disclaimer is discontinued.**

**Warnings: LIME.**

**A/N: I had been listening to 'Your Guardian Angel' for the last three days straight, so that may be why my chapters are so...soft? Not really too violent anymore and more heart-warming (or something like that) and sentimental(?). I don't know.**

**E N J O I !  
><strong>

Roy was having fun. Very much fun. Ed may have been possibly dying and pregnant, which somehow made this whole mess 10x better, but she definitely hadn't lost her touch.

Their lips crashed again as Ed moaned into Roy's mouth, grasping his shirt in both hands while Roy fondled her breasts, which seemed to have gotten bigger… All the more fun, right?

Ed suddenly whimpered, causing Roy to stop.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly; Ed was fragile after all…

Neither were naked or even had a single article of clothing off yet, but Roy was hard and Ed was horny. Well, Ed wasn't anymore as she whined painfully again.

Roy was straddling her hips as he took her hands off her breasts. He'd forgotten one of the major rules of pregnancy; tender breasts. He watched helplessly as her eyes shut tightly in pain and her breathing hitched. An episode. Damn! Roy slid his hand under Ed's back and another under her head as he brought her up and held her gently to his chest. Ed's hands clenched in his shirt as she tried to suck in a breath.

"Roy…" she breathed, "It's my heart…"

"Heart." Roy repeated, nodding. Even the healthiest people had heart problems. He knew this one where you could die from the sac around your heart swelling because of a bacterial infection or something you got from the flu. 'Peri' something…. Ed chest arched into his as she gripped his shoulders, whining painfully. Roy hushed her soothingly.

"It's okay…"

"I'm scared." she stated quietly, the words breathy and barely audible. _I don't think Ed's ever told me she was scared…. _

"You'll be okay," Roy assured her, "I promise. Just don't give up on me." He felt Ed's body give a jolt and she fell limp against him. Roy hastily pressed his index and middle finger against her neck. _Thump, thump, thump, thump…. _Roy sighed with relief; she still has a steady pulse, albeit quick. He held Ed to his chest for another few moments. She'd eaten a hearty meal, on Roy's insistence and compliance to eat his own weight in venison. Needless to say, there hadn't been much leftover to drown. But now, even when Ed was probably overall very healthy despite some malnutrition, this sickness still threatened to take her life.

"Please….just let us make it out of here alive. All of us." Roy prayed to a deity he was apprehensive to believe in.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up to find herself wrapped in Roy's arms. She looked over her shoulder and felt instant relief upon seeing his face.<p>

"Roy…" she whispered, smiling at the sound of his name on her lips, "I love you." Breathing hurt. It had been for the last several days in this horrible place. Ed couldn't recall how many days she'd been here anymore, which worried her, but it had to have been at least a week.

Her heart was weak, Ed could feel it. Something was wrong with it; whenever she had an episode it would beat erratically or barely beat at all, it just wasn't normal. Last night it had been going haywire, resulting in an abrupt stop to their almost-sex and Ed wanted to make it up to her lover who had to take the brunt of the blow. Especially sense he was male. Ed turned over so her face was to Roy's chest and ran her hand down the toned abs. She wasn't surprised that she could feel his ribs, but at least she couldn't see them yet. Ed's hands slowed down at his hips and then went lower, feeling for morning wood. Ed smirked when she found it and Roy groaned in his sleep. She pushed Roy down onto his back and straddled his hips.

"I owe you this…" she whispered, "For holding me last night when I needed it." Ed pulled down the trousers Roy was wearing and licked her lips at the sight of him through those silly boxers. _He should just go commando…._

"Ed?" Roy moaned groggily.

"The one and only." she giggled, sliding down to his thighs and pulling off the boxers.

"Mm…what are you doing…?" Roy panted.

"I gonna give you what you never got last night." Ed murmured, bending down as Roy woke up. He lifted his head slightly just as Ed licked the underside of his member. Roy groaned as Ed's lips wrapped themselves around his head. She slowly eased her way down his shaft, lathering his flesh with her saliva. _Oh, god, he tastes good…._ Ed moaned and began sucking. _Roy….give yourself over to me…._ Ed deep-throated him as Roy's hand gripped her hair. _I am yours and you are mine…that's how it will always be…_

"Edward…" Roy moaned, bucking his hips. Ed let him, ignoring that she gagged slightly and sucked harder. _Cum for me! _Roy moaned as he released his seed into Ed's mouth. She swallowed it happily, reveling in the fact that Roy would only cum for her and would always cum for her.

"You're so naughty…" Roy panted. Ed licked her lips and pulled up his boxers.

"Got rid of your morning wood though, right?" she laughed, pushing up his trousers.

"Yes, you're correct." Roy laughed, reaching down and gently pulling Ed up to him. He kissed her lovingly and cupped the soft flesh that was her cheek.

"I heard breasts are supposed to be tender when pregnant." Roy mentioned, thinking back to last night actually.

"Yes, but mine aren't yet. I probably only conceived a week ago, so they will be soon."

"Ah." Roy rubbed her back slowly, "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sing that lullaby again?" Roy whispered. Ed gave him a blank look.

"You're voice…it's seraphic and divine. I just want to hear you sing it to our child." Roy told her. Ed smiled sadly.

"It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to Al and I when we couldn't sleep. I can't believe I remembered it…"

"You have an incredible memory, that's why. How do you think you could remember all those millions of transmutation circles and runes?" Roy coddled. Ed smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest. She sighed before starting.

_"Before you sleep, tonight my child, think about, all our trials…"_ her voice was angelic and soothing. An baby would sleep to this. Roy closed his eyes, still rubbing the nape of Ed's neck. Ed's touch never seemed to fade; her touch to amaze him.

* * *

><p>Ed sat next to the creek, calmly watching the water flow rapidly around rocks. Roy had told her he was going to gather some food other than meat so maybe she could have something sweet for both herself and their child. Ed hadn't wanted him to leave, but she couldn't walk very far on her own due to pain and exhaustion and was sick of Roy carrying her.<p>

She froze when some she realized everything was silent except the water. That wasn't good. A human or potentially dangerous presence enticed silence in forests and she was too quiet and still to be the cause. It wouldn't be Roy, no Roy would be making some sound if he was returning; in order not to surprise her and trigger another episode.

Ed slowly turned her head, barely catching a glimpse of something black behind a tree way off in the distance. As she turned back to sit in a safer, less exposed part of their camp, a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and the momentum of whatever item had rammed itself into her back, caused her to fall onto the ground.

Ed screamed, mostly in pain from the shock it gave her heart and the overall pain in her shoulder. Fear for her child was mixed in there too though; the thought that she was being attacked and had no means to protect herself nor her unborn child. Her breathing started weakening when all these things came into effect.

"No…" Ed mumbled, reaching a hand to feel whatever had gone into her. Something long and wooden, feeling like an arrow. _What the fuck…?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Roy dropped more berries into the bowl. He was at the bush where he'd brought down the earlier buck two chapters ago. The bowl was barely full, as he'd just gotten there, when he heard a blood-curdling cry. <em>Ed.<em>

Roy immediately dropped the bowl and bolted. There were a limited amount of things that could make Ed scream like that; him, extreme pain, or ultimate fear. Considering he wasn't there, either of the other two were enough to send him running to her rescue. Either to comfort her, save her, or both.

Roy was still running even when he saw his blond angel in view. Something was sticking out of her back as she laid next to the creek. This was definitely not good.

"Ed!" Roy yelled, dropping to his knees beside her. She wore a very pained face as one hand was on her stomach and the other around the base of whatever was in her back. It looked like a very professional arrow. Roy put his hand gently on her other shoulder.

"Ed…what do I do…?" he asked quietly, letting her know of his presence without startling her.

"Pull it out," Ed breathed, "Whatever it is, pull it out. Please…" Roy gulped. _Pull it out…?_

"Alright." he whispered as Ed pulled her hand away to touch his pant leg. She looked at him with pained eyes.

"It'll be okay. Just pull it out and put pressure on the wound."

"Ed, we don't have anything to sew it up with."

"Mm….I'll draw a few transmutation circles you can use to make a needle and thread."

"A-alright." Roy stuttered and placed both hands on the base of the arrow. Then pulled. Ed's hand immediately tightened on his pants but she was silent. She pressed her forehead into the ground, her flaxen tresses falling forward to hide her expression. Roy pulled harder, causing Ed to whimper painfully and almost rip his pants. He finally gave one final pull and it came out, with a splatter of blood and a glimpse of Ed's shoulder blade. Blood immediately started flowing out of it. Roy tore a large bit of his shirt off and pressed it onto the hole in Ed's back.

He could feel her heavy breathing, rapid heartbeat, and noticed she was still clutching his pants with small whimpers. It wasn't a bad episode, probably the most mild they'd had so far. And as Ed lifted her head to glance at her love several minutes later when her heartbeat returned to normal, Roy realized she hadn't even passed out from this one. Ed gave a weak smile.

"Don't pass out on me." Roy told her. She chuckled feebly and nodded.

"I'll try not too." Roy smiled.

* * *

><p>The last bit of gauze was used to wrap Ed's shoulder after Roy had constructed a very 'odd' looking needle and thread. He'd seen Ed's bone, which scared him, but Ed had been too interested in the arrow to notice.<p>

"This looks like Aiden's." she said quietly while sitting in Roy's lap.

"Ed, eat." Roy told her, pointing to the meat sitting patiently over the hot embers, waiting to be eaten.

"I will…" she mumbled, turning the arrow in her hands again. Roy sighed and took a bite-sized piece off of Ed's meat. He pressed it against Ed's plump lips. She took it with her teeth and ate it without looking at anything except the arrow. Roy sighed and finished his own food. He took Ed's and began taking off little bite-sized pieces. Ed completely ignored him though and kept looking for something on the arrow. Roy, again, pressed a piece of meat to Ed's mouth. She ate it and sighed.

"This is Aiden's. Why would he hit me with it though?" she mumbled.

"Maybe he's a traitor." Roy acknowledged. Ed shot him a look and took a piece of meat from his palm.

"I don't think so. He's a good kid."

"You call him kid despite his being older than you."

"Only by physical form." Ed laughed and put the arrow down. She froze when a light noise hit her ears. Ed quickly turned to head to the sound and found it was coming from the place where she'd seen the black apparition. She stood up, taking another piece of meat and started making her way slowly to the sound, staying at silent as possible. Roy, of course, followed after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Ed put her finger to his lips and looked at him pointedly. Roy blinked and stopped, watching her walk on to wherever she was going. She came to dip in the land that could easily hide someone. Ed let out a scoff at the sight of him, tangled up in vines and branches.

"Hey." Aiden chuckled.

"Hey." Ed replied, kneeling next to him.

* * *

><p>Oh, fuck no! Was that Ed? <em>Aiden's mind was panicking. He'd just hit Ed. Hit Ed. Hit<em> Ed! _She was on the ground now, bleeding and hurt because of him. The arrow had undoubtedly gone deep, his arrows always did._ I am so lucky that hit her shoulder! God, how could I mistake her for a deer? _Aiden skidded down the hill, but suddenly fell off a small cut-off. He landed in a heap, tangled in vines, branches, and leaves, hitting his head off a rock and falling unconscious before he could call out her name._

**Did that little flashback confuse you? I'm worried about it but this chapter was too short, so I had to take something from the beginning of the next chapter.**

**R&R BECAUSE I'M TO LAZY TO PUT IN A QUESTION!**

**~ROMI~**

**(Edited Last: 5/29/2011)**


	13. Conceive

**(Edited Last: 5/27/3011)**

**~Romi~**

**Aucune clause de non responsabilité.**

**Pas d'avertissement.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm taking French. XD**

**E N J O I !**

_PART THREE:_

_Pregnancy_

_"Women are amazing. They're amazing because they create life flawlessly and naturally. And every women does it."_

When he woke, an angel was kneeling beside him. Her hair was flaxen and long, though splattered with blood and dirt. Her entire body was splattered with small spots of blood and she was covered with dirt. This goddess looked exhausted and in slight pain.

"Hey." Aiden said casually, knowing he had to look like a mess in those vines. She didn't smile, but replied.

"Hey."

"I…"

"You hit me. With you're arrow. That caused a lot of trouble though, you know? I had another episode, though mild, thankfully. But I could have died." Ed glared at him, frown evident in her features. Aiden's head reeled._ Episode? Dying? _What?__

"What? What happened?"

* * *

><p>Roy was going to kill that kid. He'd caused Ed's last episode, though it was mild, it still could have killed her. He stormed over, prepared to beat the living shit out of the kid as Ed knelt next to him. The bastard teen was dressed in black and camouflage.<p>

"What happened?" Aiden asked, his eyes wide when Roy had arrived. Ed grabbed a nearby arrow that had fallen out of the kid's quiver.

"Are you referring to Ed's episodes?" Roy asked irritably as the subject of their conversation began cutting Aiden out of the plants.

"Yeah…what do you mean?" he asked, glancing at Ed.

"Ed's been having dire health problems. She's almost died several times because of some heart problem. Shock, starvation, dehydration, and stress to her body triggers episodes I'm assuming. Whenever any of those things happens she has one."

"…Uh, w-what happens?"

"During her episode?"

"My heartbeat is either erratic or nothing, it's extremely difficult to breath, and it's painful." Ed broke in, her voice more monotone than anything as she set the arrow down.

"I'm sorry." Aiden said simply.

"You just added another injury to her already long list." Roy growled.

"What's happened to you while you've been missing?" Aiden asked, sheepishly gathering up his things that had been strewn about.

"Let's see…" Ed mumbled, tapping her chin, "Five episodes I think,-"

"She actually died to first time for a small while. Her heart stopped completely and she wouldn't respond…" Roy cut in, "It's really not about what's happened, but what the results are right?"

"Yeah." Aiden nodded, standing up. Ed stayed sitting and Roy took notice she'd used most of her energy for the day already by just walking over here and cutting the plants.

"Malnutrition–"

"For both of us. Roy has eaten just as much I as have." Ed interrupted.

"–She has three lacerations across her abdomen, _a bone-deep hole in her shoulder_, a life-threatening sickness that has basically sapped her energy almost completely, and we think she's pregnant."

"P-pregnant…" Aiden stuttered. Ed just kept her head down, knowing Aiden would be upset.

"We think so. Therefore, we should really get out of this hellhole and get Ed to a hospital." Roy bent down and scooped Ed up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him maneuver her to a more comfortable position for both of them.

"Can you not walk?" Aiden asked curiously.

"Not really, just walking over here and cutting those plants pretty much took all of my energy." Ed confessed sheepishly.

"She's not really that heavy anyway." Roy shrugged and smiled at Ed. She returned it and rested her head on his shoulder, already ready to just pass out. Aiden nodded curtly and shifted his quiver.

"I've been searching for you guys for about five days straight now, therefore let's leave." Aiden stated and began leading them out of the forest.

* * *

><p>Aiden led them straight to his car that had been parked out of the forest. Ed was out by then, whether she'd passed out or was just sleeping, Roy couldn't tell.<p>

"We can go to the dorms first or the hos–"

"Hospital." Roy said firmly, opening the back door. Aiden nodded and got into the driver's seat as Roy slid into the back with Ed.

"Hospital it is." Aiden said quietly to himself as he started up the car.

* * *

><p>They'd cleaned Ed up decently. Well, that's what Roy had heard from Al. Roy had also been admitted into the hospital for severe malnutrition, apparently it had been worse than either him or Ed had thought. He had to think about Ed though, she was in an even worse state than him especially when carrying.<p>

Roy was slightly embarrassed as he sat in his hospital bed though with an I.V in his arm. He'd freaked out earlier when they'd separated him and Ed, so the doctors had been forced to sedate him as Ed was pushed away on a gurney, people all around his love and doctors yelling orders.

Roy looked up as the door opened. A blond stood there, though, not his small blond. How could he expect to see her there? She could barely walk more than 100 feet on her own.

"How are you feeling?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm still stressed about Ed, but other than that, fine."

"Good… and Edward's doing alright. She was sent in for an MRI of her heart after what Aiden told them. He said she was having erratic and light heartbeats?"

"Yeah…"

"And…sir, you were right. Edward is pregnant." Hawkeye smiled warmly and Roy sighed heavily.

"That's both a joy and worrisome. What if what Ed has has to be treated with something that might hurt it?" Roy whispered. Hawkeye's face softened.

"I don't know. That's up to you and Edward." she told him solemnly.

"Report to me on everything that happens to Ed." Roy said, his tone reverting back to commanding. Hawkeye did a quick salute.

"Yes, sir." and walked out. Roy sighed, again, and hoped that Ed would be alright, along with their child.

* * *

><p>Ed was groggy. <em>Where am I…?<em> She glanced around the room with bleary eyes.

"Sister!" Al's cheery tenor rang. Ed blinked a few times to rid herself of sleep, but found it difficult even as she saw her younger brother's form sitting adjacent to her on a chair beside the bed.

"Hey." Ed replied weakly, her voice feeling scratchy and sounding it slightly. Al's face was in a firm, pure grin though.

"The doctors said you're pregnant!"

"I'm glad." Ed sighed, relieved that she wouldn't have to face the disappointment of not actually being pregnant.

"But…," Al's smile faded, "You have something wrong with you're heart. It's an infection called pericarditis."

"Pericarditis…?" Ed whispered slowly, nodding, though having no idea what it was.

"Yeah, it's when the sac around your heart, the pericardium, swells. When it swells too much it constricts your heart, therefore, I think that when your heart started beating too fast the pericardium would tighten from the sudden pressure and your heart would either fight that or start failing. There's a bunch of different causes and one can be bacterial."

"Oh."

"I told them you had the stomach flu not too long ago and they said that was probably the cause. They put you on some antibiotics for it." Ed's heart skipped a beat at that and for a second she thought she was going to have an episode before realizing that it was panic.

"What about…what about my child?" Ed asked suddenly, her hand touching her stomach. Al smiled at her.

"The antibiotics have been proven not to hurt it."

"Good." Ed sighed, relaxing into the bed, "How's Roy?" Al suddenly looked at the bed, sheepish.

"The doctors had to sedate him…"

"What? Why?" Ed blinked, sitting up quickly. Al put his hand on her shoulder.

"He just…you know how he is; you were being taken away somewhere he didn't know while you were badly hurt and he couldn't go with you."

"And then?"

"They have him on an I.V for his malnutrition."

"Oh, yeah…" Ed mumbled.

"They have you on one for malnutrition and dehydration then another for antibiotics."

"Mm."

"They put a small bit of sedatives in your antibiotics so your heart would stay calm."

"Can I see Roy?" Ed asked suddenly, beginning to sit up again.

"Or, I can see you." a deep baritone said from the doorway. Ed immediately looked over and smiled. Roy walked over, an I.V in hand, and sat on the edge of Ed's bed.

"An I.V in your wrist _and _elbow. What have they figured out since your MRI?"

"She has pericarditis and they have her on antibiotics for it." Al told him, earning the older man's attention for a moment.

"Anti…?" Roy looked at Ed suddenly, an inquisitive expression.

"It's safe for her." Ed smiled, her hand still settled on her stomach. Roy leaned forward so close their noses brushed.

"Or him."

"Neither actually because it isn't developed enough to have a gender." Al said suddenly. Ed rolled her eyes while Roy chuckled. He kissed her for a moment as Al turned around to let them have some privacy. The sounds were small; evidence of a wet kiss, as they separated for breath and reconnected.

"Hey-Oh, sorry…!" Hawkeye said suddenly as she walked in.

"What is it?" Roy asked as they separated again. Ed gave a shy smile to her friend. Hawkeye recovered quickly enough and stood tall.

"General Mustang…you're vacation is going to end it three days." Hawkeye told him quietly, "Ed won't be out of the hospital by then. She has to spend a week here on heavy antibiotics and someone has to be assigned to be her caretaker while pregnant."

"I can do that." Al said cheerily, "I read an entire 1000 page book on pregnancies while waiting for Ed to wake up."

"You finished that whole book?" Hawkeye asked, looking thoroughly shocked.

"Yup! I think I qualify! And when Ed's discharged I'll bring her right to Central with me!" Al told them. Ed smiled at Roy.

"How does that sound? You'll be able to live a couple days without me, right?" Roy chortled before smiling.

"Yeah, I went two years, I think I can make it a couple days." Ed leaned forward, her lips brushing Roy's ear.

"I'd hope so," she whispered lustfully, "Wouldn't want you going off and finding another person to fuck with." she slowly licked his ear, her hot, pink tongue sending throbbing sensations straight to Roy's groin.

"You're so erotic." Roy laughed, throwing his arms around her. Ed giggled and kissed him lovingly as Hawkeye and Al left.

"I ordered us to have a room together."

"Do you have secret plans?" Ed teased. Roy smirked.

"Oh, no, not at all." Roy said sarcastically. Ed giggled again and nodded.

* * *

><p>Roy watched Ed sleep from across the room. <em>'Now that you have a room together, get back in bed, Mr. Mustang!<em>' the doctor had yelled at him, so now Roy was laying his own bed.

Al was supposed to be training with a nurse for when Ed went into labor in nine months. Considering how fast Al learned and the skills he quickly picked up on, Ed would be fine.

Anyway, it was a great relief that he could provide Ed with an actual bed, blankets, and insure her warmth, health, and happiness. It was also a relief for his body as well to not have to keep going around and looking for something for Ed and himself to eat, along with carrying her. She was light, but carrying anyone for hours on end was difficult. Roy smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Ed." he whispered before letting himself have a good night's rest for once.

* * *

><p>The three days had passed far too quickly. Ed and Roy were both asleep most of the time and it was rare both were awake at once. Though, during those times Roy was usually at Ed's bedside, talking, kissing, or cuddling her, until he was forced to his own bed again and they both fell asleep.<p>

And now, Roy was at Ed's beside, already discharged, dressed, and packed. She smiled at him, despite having to stay for several more days.

"You know where I am. Please, come back to me as soon as you're discharged." Roy whispered, on his knees, lips brushing Ed's ear with every movement. He saw her close her eyes for a moment before looking at him.

"You don't have to ask. I will always come back to you." Ed promised, pressing her lips to his dotingly as Roy put his arms around her waist again.

"I love you."

"Love you too. See you in a few days." Ed told him as Roy kissed her cheek.

"Bye." Roy whispered before standing and leaving the room. Ed chuckled as she felt something sticking into her thigh. Ed reached into her pants and pulled out a piece of metal that had been poking her leg. Ed turned the metal in her hand, quickly deciding it was a key; a key to Roy's house.

"Silly man." Ed mumbled and kissed the key.

* * *

><p>Ed was reading about kids from infants to toddlers to teens. She loved kids, unless they were annoying, but truthfully, Ed had a huge soft spot for them. Damn, the book was HUGE though. It was about 500 pages for every year! It covered phases, milestones, advice, everything. There were four books, actually. One for pregnancies, ages 0-6 years, 6-12 years, 12-18 years. And, as was stated before, it was about 500 pages for every year. Or, for the pregnancies one, month. Ed shut the book and held it back. The thing was huge; about 20cm wide and 30cm long. She dropped it back on her legs, though immediately yelped.<p>

"Ow!" she spread her legs and let the book slide between them. Ed flipped back to the page she'd been on; page 2972, when the door opened.

"Hey, Ed." Aiden said happily. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked, fingering the ring Roy had given her. She hadn't had much time to think about it, with all the getting lost and what not, and now she spent most of her time either thinking about her engagement or her unborn child.

"Uh…there's a big problem." Aiden laughed nervously. Ed's brows furrowed.

"What happened?"

"You're being discharged."

"Really? I thought I had another day-"

"No, you're being kicked out of the organization. They said that you haven't reported in two weeks and are now being dishonorably discharged." Aiden rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What!" Ed roared suddenly. Pushing the blankets off her, she made her way to stand up. Aiden quickly walked over and held her down by her shoulders.

"Ed-"

"Those bastards are so sexist! If I was a guy they would be working their asses off the find me!" She yelled while trying to get Aiden off her. Aiden threw his leg over her hips and straddled her as he held her shoulders down.

"Ed, calm down! Yelling isn't doing any good for you!"

"I have to go kick their asses!" Ed screamed, still struggling.

* * *

><p>Aiden felt so guilty for feeling this way. For getting a boner from straddling a screaming Ed. <em>I wonder how she would react to me…?<em> He suddenly touched her lip and Ed froze. She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Aiden, what are you-?"

"Hush, Ed." he whispered and bent down. Ed was frozen though and simply watched as Aiden pressed his lips onto hers. He noticed this and cupped her cheek, reveling in the feel of the soft flesh. His tongue gently prodded Ed's lips open and played with Ed's hot, pink muscle. _Oh, god, she tastes good…her mouth is so hot….I wonder how good it would be if my cock took residence in there for a bit?_ He felt Ed's breath hitch when he reached for the button of his pants and began undoing them.

"Stop!" Ed cried suddenly, thrusting her hands to his shoulders. Aiden froze. _Oh, hell…! _He quickly moved to the back of the bed.

"Ed, I'm so sorry-!"

"GET OUT!" Ed screeched, pointing to the door. Aiden nodded quickly, jumped off the bed, and ran out the door as Al walked in.

* * *

><p>Ed sat on her bed, panting. A gentle touch to her shoulders made Ed look up.<p>

"Ed, what happened?" Al asked. Ed shook her head.

"It wasn't even anything more than a kiss…" Al sat on the bed and gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aiden…kissed me." Ed mumbled, a thick blush flashing on her cheeks from embarrassment before turning to anger, "THAT JERK!"

"Ed. Ed, calm down!" Al told her firmly. Ed sat irritably, the sheets ripping from her grip in them.

"Listen, you're being kicked out of the organization, so I got you a storage container and put everything in there before they threw it out."

"Really?" Ed asked, all anger washed away. Al smiled.

"Yeah, I did. We can't just get rid of all your books, can we?"

"No, of course not." Ed laughed. Al nodded.

"Okay, so they let you out tomorrow sometime. When they do, I'll come to pick you up, just call me at this number." Al handed her a small slip of white paper.

"Where's this?"

"A hotel number. Ask for me."

"Okay."

"I have your clothes packed and ready for transport to Roy's, because I _know _that's where you're going."

"Of course." Ed chuckled.

"Call me when they kick you out."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow, Al." Ed said as Al opened the door.

"Bye, sis." he called before shutting it quietly.

* * *

><p>Ed dressed quickly into gray jeans and a navy blue, cotton shirt. It hugged her body well and had a v-neck. Ed pulled on her shoes and walked out of the bathroom to see Al waiting patiently.<p>

"Let's go." he said happily. Ed nodded and followed him out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Ed didn't bother knocking on the door and simply opened it.<p>

"Hey, Ed!" Havoc said happily, swiveling in his chair to see what the goddess-like girl was wearing. Hey, if he couldn't touch he could at least admire.

"Hey," Ed replied cheerily in greeting, but got straight to the point, "Roy here?"

"No, he's on break-" Hawkeye told her, smiling at the way Ed's cheerily look suddenly vanished.

"Fuck."

"-He'll be back soon."

"…Okay." Ed mumbled and flopped onto the couch.

"Have you thought of a name?" Hawkeye asked. She'd thought about names, or had been for awhile, and needed some help.

"Name?" Fury asked.

"No," Ed sighed, "I need Roy's help…"

"I'd hope so. That's something you both need to agree on. Think of what would happen if Roy named your child something you hated.

"…I'd kill him." Ed growled, glaring at the ceiling.

"Kill me? For naming our child something stupid?" Roy asked, sauntering into the room.

"Yes," Ed stated firmly, "Choosing our child's horrible demise to be suicide because he hates his name is the reason I'd murder you in a morbid and gruesome way and then follow up with my own suicide because I can't live without you!" Ed suddenly wrapped her arms around Roy. They all stared at her, shocked that she could go from serious, to pissed, to dramatic so quickly.

"I could never kill you, forget I ever said that!" Ed told him, pressing her face into his chest. Roy put his hand on Ed's head.

"Sure, Ed, whatever you say."

"Anyway," Ed let go of him, turned and talked as if that whole scene was in the norm, "What do you think of a name for our baby?" Ed looked over her shoulder as him, both hands on her hips.

"Ed's pregnant?" Breda yelled, shocked.

"Yup. Two weeks!" Roy said merrily, wrapping his arm around Ed's waist and pulling her into him.

"Oh, cool! You'll have to come by when you have a baby bump!" Fury said jovially, looking more like a little kid than anything. Ed blushed.

"I guess…"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to show you off to Hughes!" Roy said, grabbing Ed's hand.

"Wha-why?" Ed asked, following as he pulled her out of the room.

"Because now I can show him I have a wife and child and he'll stop bugging me about it!"

"Uh…okay?" Ed mumbled before the door was shut.

* * *

><p>Ed sat in the mess hall, munching on a piece of chocolate while reading some weird book she'd found on Hughes' bookshelf; he hadn't been there so Ed had gone to the mess hall to wait while Roy looked for him. It seemed to be a book on pregnancies, which she kinda needed.<p>

"Ed!" Hughes' voice called excitedly. Almost as excitedly as when he announced that Elicia would be having her first birthday. She looked up to see the man running at her, Roy looking exasperated behind him.

"Hey." Ed said simply, picking up another piece of chocolate.

"I knew it! I knew you had become a girl somehow!" Hughes declared proudly, hands on his hips and chin held high.

"Yup. You were right." Ed said mildly, turning a page in her book. Hughes deflated.

"You can't act a little excited?"

"You can't go away?" Ed snarled in return. Roy slumped next to Ed as Hughes sat across from Ed.

"Ooh, chocolate." Hughes said happily, reaching out the grab a piece. Ed's hand came crashing down, a fork positioned neatly in her hand. Hughes' hand retreated in time so that the table was instead stabbed, a fork sticking several inches into it.

Ed's eyes burned and it was evident she was pissed purely because of the pregnancy hormones.

"Don't. Touch. My. Chocolate."

"Can I have a piece?" Roy asked, holding out his hand. Ed nodded, her face neutral again, and placed a piece of chocolate in his outstretched palm.

"….Can I?" Hughes asked feebly.

"You dare ask?" Ed yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Roy laughed behind his hand as Hughes stared, wide-eyed.

"Well, I hope you live, Roy. Gracia got mad a lot, but it wasn't bad at all considering she's naturally a glad person…but Ed is just usually mad anyway, so…."

"Oh, fuck, you're right…I thought that sense you survived I would but…" They both looked at Ed, who was casually reading Hughes' book.

"I won't kill you just yet. We still need you for the experiments*1*." Ed said, not looking at anything except the book, grabbed her chocolate, and walked off. Roy shuddered and Hughes actually looked scared.

* * *

><p>"Skye."<p>

"Ciel."

"Sophia."

"Caroline."

"Sebastian."

"Carmen." Ed mumbled.

"You have a thing with the letter 'C'." Havoc told her.

"As does Roy with 'S'." Ed retorted.

"Yes, well, I like the letter 'S'." Roy sighed, having written down all the names they like.

"Why?" his blond angel asked.

"I don't know."

"I like 'C' for the same reason." Ed rolled over so her back was to them on the couch, "Now, shut up; I have a headache." Roy smiled to himself. _Quiet, finally…_

"Aiden kissed me." Ed said quietly. Roy looked up suddenly, dropping his pen.

"….What?"

"Aiden. Kissed. Me." Ed repeated. Roy could see the line of tenseness in her back, waiting for his reply. Of course, all he was mainly focusing on was that that little shit had stolen his fiancee's lips.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Roy yelled, standing up suddenly and knocking over his chair.

"Sir?" Havoc asked curiously. Roy walked briskly over to Ed, his military boots clicking brusquely on the floor. He knelt beside Ed and brushed his hand over her shoulder.

"Did he do anything else?" Roy whispered, careful not to let Havoc hear.

"No." Ed replied quietly, shaking her head. Roy nodded and sighed.

"Where-"

"If you name our child 'Sookie' I'll kill you." Ed said while shuddering. Roy blinked at her before laughing.

"Ed," laugh, "where did you," laugh then pant, "get that?"

"I wanted a cookie; sookie rymes with cookie, and then the thought just kinda came. What were you saying?" Ed looked over her shoulder at him. Roy was still smiling broadly.

"I was just wondering where that kid was."

"At the dorms four hours away most likely-" the door suddenly burst open.

"Ed!" a familiar light baritone yelled. Roy spun around and saw the very person he was asking about; Aiden.

"Ed, I never got to-" _SNAP._ Aiden gasped as a fireball flew passed his head.

"GENERAL MUSTANG! NO FIREBALLS IN THE OFFICE!" Hawkeye yelled at him. Roy watched Ed get up and stuff her hands in her pockets as he prepared to snap again.

"What is it?" she asked quietly. Both Roy and Aiden froze stiff.

When Ed was irritated she yelled. When she was pissed she screamed. When she was furious she blew things up. When Ed was livid…she was very quiet. Roy slowly backed away and motioned for Havoc to as well. Both pressed themselves against the wall as Ed walked up to Aiden. The boy was visibly sweating.

"What is it, Aiden? What do you need?" Ed asked, her voice still as serene as a pond.

"I…I wanted to say sorry."

"…Is that it?" Ed cocked an eyebrow. Aiden shook his head.

"It isn't…I wanted to say…" he took Ed's pocketed hand, enticing Roy's hand to get ready to snap again, "I love you. I have loved you ever since I saw your face, ever since I heard your voice, ever since I met you. I love you with all my heart and want to be with you, but I understand that you love Mustang more…"

"That's why you're confessing." Ed mumbled, eyes looking more depressed now than anything.

"Yes. I love you, Edward Elric, and I always have." Aiden kissed the back of her hand. Ed glanced at Roy, seeking approval for her next action. He sighed heavily and nodded.

* * *

><p>Ed grasped Aiden's collar and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. The boy's eyes widened. <em>Did Ed just…initiate a kiss? With me?<em> Aiden returned it quickly, his grip on her hand turned soft and loving. Her lips were plump and moved expertly against his own. Until she broke the kiss. Aiden gasped quietly at the feel of her hot breath against his ear.

"That's all you're ever going to get, so I want you to savor it. You'll never get me as long as I'm with Roy, and please, don't try to break us apart. I love Roy and I love you as my brother more than anything else. Please, don't ruin this relationship we already have. Let me go."

"If that is what you want." Aiden told her despondently.

**The End of the Chappie.**

**Enjoy? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 5/27/3011)**


	14. Rush

**(Edited Last: 6/6/2011)**

**~Romi~**

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!_ And then the story is OVA! Finally, I got it done. I always feel proud of myself when I get a story done, don't you, for my fellow writers?**

**E N J O I !**

It was one month and one week now. _Only eight months to go…._ Ed glanced down at her belly again and sighed. She really didn't want to look like a whale, but that's what happened when you got pregnant, and she would _definitely _be a whale soon….

Ed flipped through the magazine again in Roy's office. She really couldn't stand being home all day without him; it was boring and Al had to work too. Therefore, Ed spent her days on Roy's couch, going about the wedding plan that didn't have a set date yet to, and baby supplies. Ed hadn't started on the shopping for baby stuff yet as that was still eight months away and there were still a few things she wanted before then. Like to know what the baby's sex was, having some free time with Roy, etc. Of course, Ed needed Roy's opinion on a lot of things… like if the colors blue and gold matched to him. Though, as always, Ed was oblivious to Roy's sudden foul mood about her being there and everyone talking; effectively distracting him from work.

"Roy, what do you think–?"

"ED!" Roy suddenly yelled. She looked up quickly. "Really, do you need my help with everything? Can't you just go choose whatever it is on your own? Is it really that hard? You're not even supposed to be here; you should be at home actually taking care of yourself! Make your own decisions for once and stop being so dependent on me! Don't you think that doing _this_ is a little harder than whatever you're doing?"

Roy slammed his hand back on the desk and scribbled his name on a piece of paper. Everything was silent, though he could feel brown, blue, green, and amber eyes boring into him. Roy looked up suddenly.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Hawkeye was giving him possibly the most hate-filled glare he'd ever gotten, Hughes looked more than disapproving, Havoc looked shocked, and Armstrong looked just plain mad at him. Then there was Ed. She was staring at him, tears pouring down her cheeks, looking guilty and sorry and sad and confused. Roy felt his heart drop when she suddenly snarled and stood. Ed picked up the huge folder she'd been going through for the last three months and dropped it on Roy's desk harshly.

"If you think what I've been_ trying_ to do _without you_ is so easy then you do it!" She yelled, "You see how fun it is planning a wedding, that we're _both_ supposed to be working on, alone!" Ed stormed out of the room, tears still rushing down her cheeks, and slammed the door.

"…Wedding plan…?" Roy blinked and opened the folder. There were papers scattered everywhere and so many things at sticky notes with the words 'Would Roy like this?' on them. One of them being the colors blue and gold.

"I really can't believe you." Hughes and Hawkeye said in unison. Hughes shook his head as Hawkeye walked over brusquely.

"I can't believe you yelled at her for asking one little question. I doubt it was more than a 'yes' or 'no' question even. You, General Mustang, are an ass." Hawkeye then hurried out of the room, probably to comfort Ed. Roy looked up at Armstrong, Havoc, and Hughes. Havoc looked plain mad as did Armstrong, both having their arms crossed. Hughes looked disappointed in him.

"Really, Roy, you had to yell at her?" he walked over and looked at the folder, "She even did most of this on her own, and look, she wanted to know if you liked the colors blue and gold." Hughes pointed to the thing on top, blue and gold ribbons sewn together.

"I doubt signing papers all day is any harder than planning a wedding." Havoc commented as he left. Armstrong just left with a humph and Hughes just walked out after shaking his head again. Roy sighed heavily and got up.

"Gotta go find Ed…"

* * *

><p>Roy really did feel bad about telling Ed to basically 'Fuck Off', so he spent the rest of his day looking for her in H.Q. But, of course she wasn't there. Roy groaned and started to go home at that point.<p>

Roy opened the front door to his house quietly and stepped inside. He could hear someone on the kitchen though, and the smells of cheese, meat, and sauce coming from said place. Ed couldn't cook for her life, so Al had to be home.

Roy walked into the room and smiled upon seeing Al put what looked like lasagna on the counter.

"Did Ed request that?" Roy asked, standing next to the boy.

"Yes, and speaking of Ed," a hot spatula was held at Roy's throat suddenly, "What the hell did you do?" Roy could just taste the contempt in Al's words as he glared at Roy, both eye to eye.

"W-why-?"

"I was surprised to find her actually home when I got back and even more so when her eyes were swollen from crying. I asked her what happened and all she would say was that something happened at the office."

"I…I…" Roy mumbled, trying to find that right words, "I have to talk to her about it. I fucked up is all…"

"What. Did. You. Do." Al asked slowly as if waiting for the chance to pounce. Roy set the wedding plan on the counter and held up his hand.

"I kinda yelled at her for a very poor reason…"

"Is that it?" Al asked, lowering the spatula.

"Yeah…" The bronze boy turned back to the food that smelled oh-so delicious.

"Okay. What did she do?"

"She was going to ask my opinion on something and I yelled at her for being so dependent on me…"

"You're a fucking ass hole, go talk to her." Al growled, stabbing the spatula into a part of the gooey mess. Roy blinked and nodded, happy he wasn't the lasagna.

* * *

><p>Roy slowly opened his bedroom door, figuring this was where Ed would be. He was right; Ed was laying in their bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin. You could see she was in a ball by the way the blankets swirled around her petite body.<p>

"Ed." Roy said gently, quietly shutting the door behind him. He took off his shoes and jacket then began dressing into more comfortable clothes. She didn't move or respond at all to his movements, but you couldn't hear slow even breathing; Ed wasn't asleep. Roy walked over to the bed when he was dressed in better clothes and got onto it. Ed still didn't move to look at him. Roy sat beside his pregnant fiancee and put his hand on her head. He slowly brought her bangs behind her ears and saw she was merely looking at the wall.

"Ed, I'm sorry." Roy said quietly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She turned slightly to look at him.

"You really aren't relying on me that much, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you for wanting my opinion on something. And, yes, wedding plans are hard to do without your partner." Roy laid beside her as she turned over.

"I shouldn't have ran off crying…" Ed whispered, "That was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. I'm sure you couldn't help it, those were probably the hormones acting up again, right? Remember when you cried because I took that tub of ice cream from you the other day? Then when I gave it back you finished off the tub and vomited the whole night?"

"Yeah," Ed blushed heavily, "I've cried more times in the last three months than I have in my entire life." Roy smiled softly and touched her cheek.

"Not when you were an infant," he whispered, "You probably cried all the time; whenever your mother would put you down."

"Back then, when I was little, I also thought that Winry would be having a kid with me…" she chuckled, "I never thought about ever having a child myself or that it was possible. Boys just didn't have babies. Only girls did that."

"They still do."

"But, I never thought I'd become a girl and have one."

"We learn something new everyday." Roy told her, bringing her into him. His hand explored under her shirt and laid it's palm on her stomach.

"What did we learn today?" Ed whispered, her hand covering his and intertwining their fingers.

"I learned that you're gonna cry your eyes out if I so much as get mad at you." Roy chuckled. Ed rolled her eyes.

"Well, I learned that you're an ass _and _a bastard." she sighed. Roy smiled at her.

"Yes, well, I'm your ass-bastard."

"And I'm your melodramatic, pregnant fiancee." Ed added.

"And we're both in love with the other."

* * *

><p>Five months, three weeks.<p>

Ed sat on the couch, bored as hell.

"I'm a whale…" she sighed, hand on her stomach.

"You're not a whale." Roy sighed, "Whales have tales and flipper, which you do not. Plus, you're not even that big."

"I'm fat. How dare you make me fat!" Ed yelled, glaring daggers at her lover. Roy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't purposefully do it…" Roy mumbled. He turned so he was facing his slightly bloated lover and smiled, "Just think, there's a little human being living in your stomach that you made! Aren't you happy?" Roy stroked her cheek before kissing it. Ed blinked when he pulled away and looked at her stomach.

"What is it?" Roy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"She kicked me." Ed stated, putting both hands on her stomach (They'd started calling the baby 'she' when they'd started hoping it was a girl).

"Serious?" Roy laughed.

"Yes, I'm serious! Our baby kicked me!"

"She's probably just crowded, Ed. Wombs are pretty tight, you know. Or maybe she's hot."

"Of course she's not hot." Ed scoffed, rubbing her tummy, trying to find the baby's foot if she kicked again. Roy laughed at this and put his own hands on Ed's stomach.

"Ed, I doubt she's gonna kick your hand–" he blinked.

"She kicked your hand, huh?" Ed chuckled. Roy nodded.

"It felt so weird!" Roy rubbed the spot on Ed's belly where it had been kicked.

"Think she'll be an active baby?" Ed asked, wondering if her child would always be running around as she moved inside her stomach. Roy was too excited to notice what she said though as he watched the baby move around from the outside.

"Does it feel weird?" Roy asked, looking up at Ed. She rolled her eyes.

"It hurts a little too, but, yes, it feels weird." Ed sighed and laid her head back on the couch. Roy put his ear against her stomach suddenly.

"I read that by the fifth month your baby can hear things outside the womb well…" Roy mumbled.

"Maybe she's kicking me because she knows your around by your voice." Ed mumbled.

"You should sing to her." Roy said quietly and kissed the side of her stomach.

"Sing?" Ed asked incredulously. Roy nodded.

"That lullaby you sung to me in the forest, sing it to her," Roy kissed Ed's stomach again and felt a small poke, "Is she still moving?"

"Yes." Ed sighed.

"You stomach really isn't that big…" Roy kissed her hand that still laid on her side.

_"Before you sleep…tonight my child…think about…all our trials. Please forgive…our mistakes…"_ Roy closed his eyes, listening to his lover sing and feeling his baby calm.

* * *

><p>Month 8, week 4.<p>

Ed sat on her and Roy's bed, papers out in front of her as well as he extended belly.

"Do we have everything?" Ed asked again for possibly the hundredth time. The answer was the same;

"Yes, Ed, we have everything. Crib, clothes, diapers, pacifiers, bottles, boob pump…"

"Do we have the right soap?"

"Yes."

"Lotion?"

"Yes."

"Toys?"

"Yes."

"Blanket?"

"Yes."

"Towels?"

"Yes."

"Bib?"

"Yes, Ed! We have everything! Stop worrying about it!" Roy said, leaning down and kissing his lover soon after, "All we need is the baby to come out of you."

"She sure seems like she wants to." Ed sighed, both hands on her stomach. Roy smiled and put his hand over hers.

"And she will. She'll be out sooner than you know it." Roy promised, chuckling when he saw a kick.

"She likes your voice." Ed said quietly, smiling softly, eyes full of love and comfort. Roy felt his heart fill with joy. Those were the eyes he always sought after. Ed seemed to be having that expression more and more these days; must have been the hormones. Roy cupped her cheek and claimed those beautiful lips again.

"Don't ever stop looking so gorgeous…" he whispered. Ed smiled up at him.

"I'll try not to, but no promises." she replied. Roy chuckled and pulled up her shirt to kiss that soft belly. _Baby wipes and baby powder. _

"Bye girls." Roy said as he pulled away.

"Hm?" Ed cocked her head to the side, "Where're you going?" Roy quickly made his way to the bedroom door.

"Gotta pick up something we forgot!" he called to her while leaving.

"AH! YOU BASTARD, WE_ DID _FORGET SOMETHING!" Ed screamed at him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Al?" Ed asked, having just successfully made it down the stairs for once.<p>

"Have you taken your vitamins yet today?" Al asked, turning around with a stick of vanilla in his hand. She gave him a curious look about the vanilla before shaking her head.

"No, but-"

"You have to take your vitamins!"

"Don't yell! You'll scare the baby…" Ed said, protectively wrapping her arms around her stomach. Al chuckled.

"Take your vitamins so the baby will be healthy." Al held out his other hand, which now held three multi-colored pills. Ed snatched them and went over to the sink to gather some water.

"I feel like a swollen duck." Ed groaned as she swallowed the pills and gulped a handful of water.

"You kinda look like a swollen duck." Al commented, tilting his head to the side. Ed immediately flipped him off.

"I wonder what the baby will look like?" Al pondered, sitting on the counter. Ed quickly smiled after the pills were down. Talking about her baby always sent her into a cordial mood.

"I don't know. Genetically speaking, she'll probably look like Roy; dark blue eyes and black hair."

"Mm. That makes sense. What are you gonna name her if it's a boy?"

"Ciel."

"And if she's really a girl?"

"Sophie."

"…Cute!" Al threw his arms around his older sister, "I know I'm acting weird, but I can't wait to start spoiling the hell out of her!" Ed just laughed as Al let her go.

"I can't wait to hold her in my arms." she replied.

"Neither can I." Strong arms wrapped around Ed's waist as a wide chest pressed into her back. Al smiled as he took the bag from Roy and peered in.

"Wipes...powder...chocolate...orange juice..." he listed off.

"It seems you've memorized my patterns of cravings." Ed purred, leaning her head back against Roy's chest.

"It took me some time, but, yes, I've got them down."

"I'm glad." Ed whispered, and then suddenly looked at Al, "Hey, Al, is it okay that I have little to no symptoms of pregnancy?" Al cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's fine. Babies can be as healthy as horses even when their mothers have barely any symptoms."

"Oh, good..." Ed sighed, relaxing into Roy's touch. Said man bent down and caught her lips again.

* * *

><p>Nine months, three weeks.<p>

"Any day now..." Ed mumbled as she watched Roy sit down in front of her swollen feet.

"Yesterday was her due date, so please, tell me if you start feeling contractions." Roy told her for the millionth time.

"Yes, I know. You've told me." Ed laughed. Roy smiled and nodded before he reached over and began massaging Ed's swollen foot.

"I'm scared for you," he said suddenly, "I heard that childbirth is supposed to be quite painful."

"Me too."

"Are _you_ scared?"

"When I think about it I am, but in reality it's what's going to happen so I'm enjoying the subdued pain while it lasts." Ed replied. Roy nodded and continued rubbing her feet.

"My family is coming." he said suddenly. Ed sat up straight much faster than what should have been possible for her.

"What?" she breathed, hand on her lower stomach, wide-eyed, before she cringed.

"Ed, are you okay?" Roy asked, pausing in his musings. She gasped.

"Ah..." Ed panted, breath coming in short puffs now. Roy was quickly on his feet as he rushed to her side.

"O–w..."

"Ed?"

"Contractions..." she panted. Roy nodded swiftly.

"ALPHONSE!" Roy yelled loudly, squeezing Ed's hand. She finally relaxed and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Al asked, walking calmly down the stairs. Ed gave him a tired smile.

"Contractions." she stated, her breath leaking out quickly. Al blinked twice before his eyes widened and he rushed over to her side.

"Uh, um..."

"Don't tell me you don't remember that brief training!" Roy snapped.

"It was_ brief!"_ Al retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed, "Just help me get to the fucking hospital!"

"Right." Both men put an arm around her shoulder and helped her stand.

* * *

><p>After taking a few minutes to get to the car, Ed practically collapsed into the backseat, clutching her lower stomach with her eyes shut tightly. She was panting quietly as Roy slid in beside her. He took her hand and kissed it.<p>

"It'll be okay, Ed," he told her as he pulled the buckle over her extended belly, "Soon we'll have our own baby..."

"Yeah..." Ed whispered breathlessly as the car started pulling away from the house, Al illegally driving. He wasn't too bad a driver, so it really didn't matter too much, did it? Apparently it did, which was made evident not ten miles from the house.

"Fuck." Al swore, rather loudly, as he saw the flashing red and blue lights trailing him.

"Hm?" Roy looked out the back window and also cursed. Ed didn't even bother looking, already assuming what had happened. Al pulled over and rolled down the window, impatiently tapping on the steering wheel.

"We'll get there...just let me bitch this guy out first." Al assured his older sister, who seemed to be having another contraction with the way she was cringing and groaning.

"My water broke..." she panted, gripping Roy's hand tightly. The older man nodded as he squeezed Ed's hand back and pushed her bangs back with his other hand.

Al looked back out the window when the officer came up to them.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked.

"I assure you, I don't know." Al growled.

"Sir, you were going twenty miles over the speed limit."

"Yeah, well, we're kinda in a rush to get my older, pregnant, sister to the hospital! Her water just broke and she's in the middle of labor!" Al yelled, glaring daggers at the man in a black uniform. His eyes widened and he peered into the back, seeing a golden girl tightly holding onto another man's hand looking like she was prepared to scream with her free hand on the bottom on her extended tummy.

"Would you like me to escort you?" he offered.

"_Yes!_ That would be _wonderful!_ Anything to get us to the hospital_ faster!"_ Ed yelled from the back, looking at them through narrowed eyes. The officer nodded quickly and ran back to his vehicle.

Roy kissed her cheek and then her lips as the car began moving again. Ed returned it and watched Roy's deep cobalt eyes peer into hers.

"We'll be there soon, Ed, and then we'll have our baby." he whispered. Ed nodded with a vague smile.

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did because...NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**There's a sequel though! Yaaay~! I was gonna include everything that's gonna be in the sequel in this one, but it was such a different track from this one, that I thought it better I made a sequel and ended this story at...40,000 words I think it is? _Almost_ the minimum for a novel...**

**The sequel will be called...I'll tell you next chapter. *wink wink***

**R&R**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 6/5/2011)**


	15. Sophie

**(Edited Last: 6/6/2011)**

**~Romi~**

**Warning is DISCONTINUED. I just like saying it. Same with the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER IS DISCONTINUED! I also like writing in caps.**

**ON WITH THE STORY~!**

**-I let this out a day early because I love you, platonically-**

**E N J O I !**

_I'M DYING!_ Ed clenched the arms of the wheelchair as a nurse pushed her down the hallway. Roy, and the nurse were practically running down the hall, quickly moving to the labor wing of the hospital, as Al checked Ed in.

"Are you alright, Miss–?"

"NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I'M FUCKING DYING!" Ed screamed, practically breaking the arms of the chair.

"You're not dying, Ed–" Roy began, but was quickly cut off.

"How the fuck would _you know?_ You have _no idea_ how painful this is!" Ed bit into her bottom lip, wishing with all her might this would just end. And it did. Her contraction ended suddenly and Ed relaxed slightly. She was pushed into a normal looking hospital room except with the large sink on the right wall, bassinet connected to the bed, and other random supplies Ed didn't know the name of.

"Alright, Miss Ed, just lay down on the bed and we'll have a doctor with you in no time at all."

"Sure…" Ed mumbled, not moving from the chair at all in fear she'd collapse. Roy chuckled, figuring how Ed felt, and helped her stand. Ed clung to him for dear life as her lover helped her into the bed. Although, she felt much better once she was laying down. That was until another contraction hit. _GODDAMMIT! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HURT SO FUCKING BAD?_

"Nghn…" Ed groaned, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt a hand brush over her own until the two intertwined.

_"Before you sleep, tonight my child…think about…all our trials…"_ Roy whispered into her ear. Ed smiled sadly. _How does he always know what to say?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ed sucked in another breath and shut her eyes tightly. Good, god, it hurt...<p>

"Ed?"

"It hurts..." she panted and squeezed her lover's hand harder. Roy nodded and kissed the back of her hand.

"It'll be worth it." he assured.

"Yeah." Ed nodded, agreeing, as a doctor walked in, her white coat billowing behind her.

"Hello, Edward." she greeted.

"Hey, so, if you're gonna get this thing outta me, can you do it...I don't know.._.now?"_ Ed snarled.

"Ed." Roy said in chastisement, making the pregnant woman fall silent. Both looked at the doctor expectantly.

"Anyway, my names Dr. Lupin. I'm just gonna check how dilated you are." she said, walking over to the bed. Ed watched curiously as she set down the clipboard and began messing with the bed. The sounds of things clacking, moving, shifting, and scraping, made her flinch as Lupin set the stirrups in place.

"Stirrups again...?" Ed sighed. Lupin chuckled and nodded.

"Just set your heels up on the stirrups for me." she said and began putting on gloves from her pockets as Ed did so. She suddenly hissed in pain, though and shut her eyes. Lupin rubbed gently on Ed's knees while the contraction came. Once it was gone though she gave Ed a moment to catch her breath.

"Ready?" Lupin asked patiently. Ed nodded silently.

Roy watched Ed's expression carefully as Lupin stuck her finger inside his lover._ It's to measure her dilation, Roy, it's not anything sensual..._

"I'd say...seven centimeters."

"That's good...right?" Ed mumbled.

"Yup, you're zipping right through!" Lupin laughed and closed the pregnant woman's legs. Ed sighed with relief as did Roy, while Lupin threw her gloves away and sauntered out.

"Not too much longer, Ed." Roy mumbled. Ed nodded.

"Then I get my baby..."

"Our baby." Roy whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Sophie."

"Or Ciel." Roy nuzzled her neck as Ed relaxed into the bed again.

"Whatever," Ed murmured, "As long as we get _our_ child." Roy smiled and kissed her soft flesh.

* * *

><p>Ed gasped and pressed both hands on her lower thighs. Roy could only watch in distress, Al wasn't even here to say comforting words to either of them.<p>

Lupin was strapping Ed's legs onto the stirrups again as a nurse stood on either side of the blond woman. They were holding firmly onto Ed's inner thighs, keeping them still and apart. Roy sat by Ed's head, gripping her hand as tightly as she was his, or_ had_ been until she went to hold her thighs in obvious pain.

"I see it's crown, Edward." Lupin said happily.

"FUCKING GREAT!" Ed yelled back. Roy softly wiped a damp, white cloth across Ed's forehead. Her eyes were shut tightly and her teeth were grinding loudly. _Oh, labor is just beautiful. Those lying bastards,_ Roy thought.

"There's a lot of blood, just gushing out!" Lupin said dramatically with her hands moving in theatrical movements. Ed whined painfully as she put her hand into Roy's again. The ebony-haired man easily complied and squeezed her hand back.

Roy flinched when Ed gave a painful groan/scream. This seemed to have Lupin heading into _normal_ doctor mode.

"Deep breath Ed," Lupin advised calmly. Ed did as she was told and took a long breath in.

"Now push." Ed pushed, whining painfully as she progressed. Roy shut his eyes as she exerted a small, mild scream of pain. _She's fine, Roy, just in...extreme...pain..._

"Deep breath..." Lupin's calm voice rang, "Now push."

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

_"Deep breath... Push."_

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

Ed gave a huge sigh and Roy opened his eyes.

"All done!" one of nurses cheered, slapping Ed's thigh.

"Now for the placenta!" Lupin laughed, sitting down cheerily again.

"It's a girl!" one nurse announced.

"Sophia." Ed and Roy sighed, looking at each other.

"Mr. Roy? Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" said nurse from before, who'd announced the sex, asked. She held out a crying, pale infant that was covered with blood and vaginal discharge.

"Of course." Roy nodded and accepted the scissors, cutting the cord best he could before 'Sophie' was taken again. Roy blinked when Ed threw her arms around his neck, though quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You did it Ed...we have our baby..." Roy whispered into her ear as Ed began lightly shaking.

"I know..." she murmured back. Then the need to push rushed back to her and Ed let him go, giving Lupin a curious glance. The woman noticed this and shrugged.

"If the placenta doesn't come out, the toxins produced by it will enter your bloodstream and kill you." she said simply.

"Wait...what?" Roy stuttered around his words.

"The placenta was basically your baby girl's room and board while in the uterus and now it has to come out with her."

"R-right." Roy mumbled, before kissing Ed. She kissed back, but pulled away when Lupin began pulling and telling her to push. Ed did, and a moment later, Lupin was turning something.

"Does it hurt?" Roy asked curiously.

"More...weird..." Ed mumbled, but looked up quickly when a nurse came back over, a light purple bundle in her arms. She handed it to Ed.

* * *

><p>He'd been terrified, scared, and horrified when Ed had been in immense pain. Though, seeing the expression she held now, looking at their child, made it all worth it and so, so much more.<p>

"Look!" Lupin said enthusiastically, holding out a blue tray. Roy blinked and looked inside, only to have his stomach lurch. The placenta... it was dark violet, vein-y, and had a long, white cord coming out of it.

"Gr–" Ed nudged his arm sharply, "Pretty." Roy corrected himself as Lupin skipped away merrily holding the tray. One of the nurses was tending to Ed; cleaning up mostly, while Roy leaned over and pressed his cheek against Ed's. He closed his eyes a moment and kissed the soft, round flesh then looked at their child.

"Sophia..." Roy whispered, "She's beautiful, huh?"

"Gorgeous." Ed mumbled back.

* * *

><p>Roy watched as Ed breastfed Sophia. It had taken about an hour to actually get Sophia, or Sophie, to latch on, but now she was sucking ravenously. Roy was quite curious as to how it tasted for Sophie to drink it so hastily.<p>

Despite this curiosity and slight irritation, Roy could literally feel the love emanating from them. Damn, how he wished he could get in on that.

"Ed," Roy said quietly, "...I love you."

"I love you too, you idiot." Ed chuckled, smiling at him happily. It was as if there wasn't a care in the world; that smile spoke volumes for Ed. Roy smiled at her and watched more closely, sitting next to her on the hospital bed. He smiled softly when a small bit of white, creamy milk dribbled from the side of Sophie's mouth.

"Does that feel weird?" Roy asked quietly.

"It's...almost erotic because of the sucking on my nipple, but sense it's Sophie it just feels kinda weird, yeah." Ed replied, shifting her arms slightly. Roy nuzzled her neck lovingly. _I wonder..._

He scooted so he was sitting in front of Ed and cupped her chin gently; Ed winked at him and Roy quickly kissed her. Their lips moved together in perfect unison while Roy's hand slowly crept up to knead Ed's unoccupied breast. She gasped into his mouth as Roy slowly began pinching her nipple and rolling it.

"Roy...?" she said breathlessly. The sable-haired man merely made a 'hm' in response before dipping down and sucking on her nipple. Ed sighed heavily as both Sophie and Roy sucked. _Sweet. Why is it sweet? Is milk supposed to be sweet? Ugh, whatever... it_ does _taste good, though_, Roy decided he'd stay a bit longer here as Ed's hand wove through his hair. She embraced him sweetly suddenly.

"You'll have to share me now." Ed giggled, "I'm not only yours anymore."

"Ugh, that's too bad..." Roy said jokingly as he pulled away, licking his lips.

"Must taste good." Ed laughed, gesturing to the licking of Roy's own chops.

"It's sweet." Roy blushed mildly. Ed smiled warmly.

"I don't really care what it tastes like as long as Sophie is eating."

"Me neither," Roy nodded, "It's not like it's for me anyway. I'm not gonna benefit from drinking your breast milk." Ed was quiet for a moment, looking at their dozing, sucking, drinking child.

"I wish mom could have been here..." the blond angel whispered. Roy's eyes softened considerably and he hugged Ed gently.

"She is. You just can't see her," Roy whispered, "We may die, but we will never be gone."

_**Sequel: Close, But Not.**_

_**(I just read this over and it was wicked rushed...I'm so sorry about that!) **_

_**_**Sequel will be posted soon, rest assure that I will not let it go more than...a few...months...*awkward* A YEAR AT MOST!**_**_

**R&R**

**~Romi~**

**(Edited Last: 6/6/2011)**


End file.
